Who is the poltergeist ?
by Nebra
Summary: 4 mois après l'affaire Yoshimi, Mai continue de travailler pour la SPR malgrès ses problèmes quotidiens qui deviennent de plus en plus compliqués. De son coté, la SPR prend à nouveau un dossier... FILE 2 Chapitre 10, désolé pour cette attente. Nouv. ratin
1. File 1 : La requête de Madoka

Titre de la fanfiction : Who is the poltergeist ?

Résumé : 4 mois après l'affaire Yoshimi, Mai continue de travailler pour la SPR malgrès ses problèmes quotidiens qui deviennent de plus en plus compliqués. De son coté, la SPR prend à nouveau un dossier, mais concerne t-il une seule affaire où une série d'incidents impliquant des poltergeists ? -Spoiler-

Note de l'auteur : Konichiwa ! Je suis la première française à poster une fanfic sur Ghost Hunt ', ça me un peu peur à vrai dire, mais c'est injuste qu'une si bonne série soit si peu connue surtout en France remplissons cette section ! Oyé

Pour les même raisons je ne penses pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, mais si vous passez par là laissez une pitite review, ça encourage :-b Sinon je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que Ghost Hunt ne m'appartent pas. Enfin passons à la lecture zou !

* * *

"Laissez-moi une chance enfin ! Je paierai, je vous le promet !" Mai criait presque à présent. Si seulement cet imbécile de propriétaire était un peu moins exigeant ! Mais il continuait toujours son énumération de conditions absurdes : "Même avec les trois premiers mois de loyer payés à l'avance je refuserais de vous donner ne serait-ce qu'une chambre de bonne ! Si vous voulez un toit donnez-moi les assurances adéquates. Je le répète : attestation que vous êtes assurée médicalement, assurance que trois de vos proches puisse payer votre loyer tous les mois au cas où vous ne payerez pas, un papier de votre tuteur affirmant que vous êtes autorisée à vivre seule, de même de la part de votre école, et surtout un document de votre employeur me prouvant que vous recevez un salaire fixe tous les mois, avec l'autorisation de prendre directement l'argent du loyer sur votre salaire, bien sur."

C'était ainsi presque tous les jours à présent. Depuis que son immeuble actuel avait été choisi pour abriter des bureaux. Il serait détruit dans deux mois, et depuis un mois que la jeune fille, de dix-sept ans à présent, cherchait un nouveau lieu de vie, tous ses vieux schnock refusez de la prendre pour locataire. Elle avait enduré toute les excuses possible et inimaginable : elle était soit trop jeune, soit trop pauvre, elle avait refusée les avances d'un loueur pervers, elle était une de ces jeunes débauchée juste bonne à saccager l'appartement, elle n'avait pas fini ses études, elle ne travaillait qu'à temps partiel... Mais pire que tout : elle n'avait aucune famille. Sans proche affirmant qu'ils pourraient dédommager le propriétaire, la lyçéenne n'aurait certainement pas le droit de vivre dans un appartement qui n'était pourtant même pas au seuil de la décence !

Cela lui faisait mal, vraiment... Savoir qu'elle devrait vivre à la rue parce qu'elle était orpheline, pour cette seule raison lui poignardait le coeur. Elle envisagea un instant de retourner vivre chez son ancien professeur. Une vague d'irritation et de honte submergea la jeune fille à cette idée : elle s'était tellement débattue pour obtenir le droit de vivre seule dans son quartier d'origine, avait-elle le droit de revenir chez ses sauveurs la queue entre les jambes ? Certainement pas.

Malheureusement les autres possibilités étaient impensable. Elle ne pouvaient pas demander à ces amis de l'héberger. Michiru et Keiko vivaient toutes deux chez leurs parents, avaient une famille, non seulement Mai se sentirait de trop, mais de plus s'était impensable d'ennuyer de si gentilles personnes telle que la mère de Michiru ou les parents de Keiko qui l'avaient déjà aidée à maintes reprises.

Du cotés de ses collègues/amis, elle se voyait mal demander à Bô-san ou Yasuhara-san de l'héberger. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, vivre avec le moine ou l'étudiant semblait impensable... Jhon vivait dans une église et partait très souvent en voyage, demander à Masako serait l'équivalent d'une peine de mort pour son propre esprit et de plus, elle vivait dans des quartiers chics, loin du lycée de Mai. La miko quant à elle, Mai n'avait aucune idée de son lieu de résidence. Pour finir, demander à Lin... ou Naru, et Mai en rougit à cette idée, de l'acceuillir...

"Mais malgrès tout ça," pensait-elle en marchant vers son actuel immeuble. "Je sais bien que ces raisons ne sont que de vagues excuses... Après tout, quite à supporter Masako, qui est vraiment une personne adorable en réalité, cela vaut mieux que de rester dehors. Seulement... je ne veux pas être un poids, tout simplement. Il n'ont pas besoin de moi en plus de leurs soucis quotidiens. Bô-san a un groupe, Jhon aide tant de personne déjà, Yasuhara-san étudie si dur pour ses études..." Un soupir parvint inconsciemment à ses lèvres. Qu'elle aimerait que tout soit plus simple !

Quand Mai fut enfin devant son immeuble, elle monta les marches quatre à quatres, frolant de ses doigts le papier défraîchi qui ornait les murs. C'était vraiment un vieil immeuble, sale, paraissant presque en ruine par certains endroit. Quelques fois la cloison éclatée faisait apparaître un mur de briques rouges. Le contour des fenêtres, mal isolé, laissait passer le froid hivernal qui s'acharnait sur Tokyo tandis que ce même froid empêchait souvent à Mai de recevoir correctement l'eau chaude espérée après une longue journée de travail, autant au lyçée qu'au bureau. Et après avoir du parcourir des dizanes d'appartements délabrés, Mai revenait tard à la maison.

Dans ses pensées, elle fouilla dans son sacs pour en sortir ses clés et s'apperçut qu'elles n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Etrange. Les poches de son manteau furent vidées de leur contenu sur le sol. Rien. Mai eu beau vérifier encore et encore, son sac et ses poches ne détenaient pas les clés de son appartement. Un juron angoissé coupa le silence de son palier. Après tout ses malheurs voilà qu'elle perdait ses clés !

Et puis, le déclic se fit. Elle se souvint avec horreur qu'il lui avait fallut chercher un dossier pour Naru à la bibliothèque du quartier. Elle y était passée avant d'aller à la SPR. Et puis elle l'avait sortit de son sac, mais en le cherchant, elle avait enlevé plusieurs objets s'y trouvant, les avaient posés sur la table basse... Un coup d'oeil dans son sac lui permit d'être sure de sa théorie : il lui manquait son livre d'anglais ainsi que son classeur d'histoire. Il était 21H20, Lin partait généralement en dernier à 22H00. Elle avait moins de trois-quart d'heure pour prendre le métro et se rendre à Shibuya pour ensuite courir au bureau. Cela allait être dur, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

"Excusez-moi ! Lin-san, Naru, vous êtes là ?" Dix minutes avant l'heure dîte, courbée en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Mai tomba à genoux sur la moquette de l'entrée : elle venait de battre les records de vitesse. Prochain point exigé pour son nouveau lieu de vie : être à mi-chemin entre le lyçée et le bureau, soit à moins de vingt minutes des deux.

"Taniyama-san ! Tout va bien ?" La voix inquiète de Lin-san lui fit relever péniblement la tête avant de lui arracher un sourire : ce Lin-san était vraiment un puit de prévenance et de gentillesse comparé à Naru. La jeune employée failllit éclater de rire en pensant à ce que dirait son patron s'il la voyait en train d'agoniser sur le sol de son bureau. Avec une voix de circonstance il lui aurait surement demandé d'aller à l'extérieur avant de mourir.

Une main posée sur son front la ramena à la réalité, cette fois l'onmyouji s'était accroupit près d'elle, apparemment il était véritablement inquiet. "Lin-san ?" demanda Mai un peu étonnée par le geste de son collègue. "Ne bouges-pas", conseilla Lin-san. "Ton visage est tellement pâle que j'ai cru que tu faisais un malaise. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Ce fut avec un peu d'embarras que Mai avoua qu'elle avait simplement oublié ses clés ici. Son collègue haussa son sourcil visible d'un air déconcerté : "A cet heure ?

- C'est-à-dire, je suis rentrée chez moi il y a une demi-heure, alors...

- Je vois. Où les as-tu posé ?

- Juste-là sur la table basse."

Elle se leva quelques secondes avant qu'un tournis ne la fasse tituber, avec rapidité Lin l'a pris par le bras avant de la forcer à s'asseoir sur le divan.

"Taniyama-san !

- Merci, Lin-san, ce n'est rien du tout.

- Cela fait deux fois de suite que tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes. Restes tranquille un moment s'il te plait. Tu as mangé ?" La jeune fille secoua la tête ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Bon sang, y avait-il quelqu'un dans ce bureau qui soit ne serait-ce qu'un peu raisonnable ? Après les milles-et-une folie de Naru, voilà que sa jeune employée séchait les repas. Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient tous deux le terme hypoglycémie ? "Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, bien que mes capacités de cuisinier soit très préoccupantes, je crois savoir au moins faire chauffer des nouilles. Toi tu restes-ici d'accord ?" Mai opina, un peu secouée par les prévenances du chinois à son égard, mais elle en trouva la raison quant il lui ramena un verre d'eau sucrée avec ses pattes, répondant directement à la question muette : "Naru a souvent fait ce genre de choses, et je suis souvent obligé de lui rappeler qu'en tant qu'humain il a besoin de manger comme tout le monde." Mai sourit en prenant un peu de pattes : "Tu sembles aimer beaucoup Naru, Lin-san... C'est délicieux." L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'esquisser un faible sourire : "C'est un bon garçon." La lyçéenne fut un peu surprise, ainsi Lin-san considérait Naru comme son fils ? Sans en connaître la raison, elle s'en sentie apaisée et heureuse. Après tout Naru semblait vraiment seul par moment. Elle se demanda si celui-ci se doutait que la protection de Lin-san ne tenait pas seulement dans le fait que ses parents lui avait demandé ce service, comme il l'avait laissé échappé il y a quelques mois de cela...

Les pattes furent finie et l'eau sucrée but avec réticence. Lin-san n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, s'occupant seulement à ce qu'elle finisse cette assiette. Quand Mai avait voulu rentrer chez elle, il lui avait dit de rester au bureau, lui interdisant de rentrer chez elle à une heure pareille. En effet, à presque minuit, elle aurait pu toujours courir pour avoir le métro. Elle rentrerait chez elle demain matin, et après avoir tut les excuses de la jeune fille qui s'en voulait de l'avoir fait rester si tard, il quitta l'antre de Shibuya Kazuya. S'installant le plus confortablement possible sur le divan, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Il y avait un adolescent assit sur le divan en face d'elle, Mai releva la tête pour reconnaître le visage de Naru. Avec les joues rougies elle se releva brusquement : "Tu es déjà là Naru ?" Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. "Que fais-tu ici ?" continua Mai. "Il est tôt, il fait encore nuit, je peux t'aider ?" Naru se releva doucement, s'approchant de la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers elle : "Je suis venu voir mon frère.

- Ton frère, tu as un frère Naru ? Comment est -il ?

- Eh bien, il me ressemble beaucoup.

- Vraiment !?" s'écria Mai étonnée. "Tu as de la chance Naru ! Mais pourquoi serait-il au bureau ?" Un sourire triste s'aventura sur les lèvres du brun. "Il est ici, il me cherche, mais il ne me voit pas.

- C'est si triste Naru... mais il te trouveras j'en suis sure..."

"Mai... Mai."

"Mai, réveilles-toi." Les couleurs semblèrent enfin s'associer ensemble pour former l'image du lieu de travail de Mai. Clignant des yeux face à la lumière qui avait envahi la SPR, elle se releva en s'étirant légèrement avec une vague de regret. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que s'était une conversation vraiment importante, bien qu'elle fut rêvée. Devant elle le véritable Naru, toujours de noir vêtu, la scrutait intensément. Elle eut peur soudain d'avoir parlé à voix haute, ce que confirma son patron : "A qui parlais-tu ?" Enfer et damnation. Mai rit nerveusement avant de demander d'une voix angoissée : "J'ai parlé ?" L'homme de ses rêves, au propre comme au figuré, répondit en s'approchant des étagères : "Tu affirmais à quelqu'un qu'"il" le trouverait. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Lin m'a téléphoné à ton sujet ce matin. Penses à manger la prochaine fois.

- Et cela vient d'un homme qui n'a dans son estomac que des litres de thé, préparé par les bon soins de la bonne poire de service, c'est-à-dire moi." Pensa Mai en soupirant avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton plus joyeux : "Quel heure est-il ?

- L'heure à laquelle tu devrais déjà être au travail." l'informa, avec son aimabilité naturelle, Naru. "Madoka arrive dans cinq minutes. Prépares le thé.

- A vos ordres, chef Shibuya." Mai se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit ce qu'il lui était nécessaire. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge, 9H30, déjà. Naru l'avait laissé dormir vraiment longtemps. L'employée à mi-temps qu'elle était remerciait le ciel que nous fûmes un samedi et qu'elle n'eut pas à courir jusqu'à son lyçée, évidemment sans ses affaires prévues pour les cours du jour. On frappa avant de lancer un "Konichiwa" retentissant. 9H35 pile. Naru était une horloge vivante.

"Naru-chan ne me parles pas de travail tout de suite." coupa Madoka avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot. "Dis-moi bonjour.

- Madoka...

- Bon-jour." insista t-elle en appuyant sur les syllabes comme-ci elle était face à un petit garçon. " Si le regard de Naru pouvait tuer, son mentor serait surmeent déjà à six pieds sous terre. Mai se demanda encore une fois comment Madoka avait une telle emprise sur son apprenti. Le jour où celui-ci dirait bonjour à son employée était aussi peu envisageable que la venue du messie.

"Bonjours Madoka !" s'énerva enfin Naru tandis que celle-ci se distribuait en applaudissements moqueurs. "Tu es venue pour...

- Mais attends enfin ! Je dis bonjour à Mai-chan ! Bonjour Mai-chan !

- Bonjour Madoka.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi décoiffée ? Naru-chan ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?

- Tu as fini ?" s'enquérit le maître des lieux excédé, mais son professeur secoua la tête d'un air outré : "Naru ! C'est très important ! J'exige qu'on m'explique pourquoi Mai-chan est décoiffée. Tu ne la surmène pas j'espère ?" Il choisit le repli stratégique : le silence, tout en s'asseyant patiement sur un des fauteuils. Au bout d'une minute de silence, la jeune femme finit par commencer son récit : "Naru-chan, j'aurais besoin de ton aide sur une affaire assez épineuse. Le laboratoire de recherche en parapsychologie de Tokyo 'Japanese Society For Parapsychology' organise un échange avec l'organisme britannique 'British Psychic Research Association', seulement des poltergeists ont commençé à apparaître dans l'hotel où devait loger les correspondants anglais... Pourrais-tu enquêter avant que la presse ne s'en mèle ?

- Il ne peuvent pas le faire eux-même ?" demanda Mai étonnée. Madoka secoua la tête en expliquant : "Non, la presse est constament autour d'eux. J'aimerai que vous fassiez votre enquête le plus discrètement possible. Avec le gérant de l'hotel et les organisateurs nous sommes convenus à un accord. Différentes personnalités seront présentes en grand nombre, très grand nombre, l'hotel en question est spécialisée dans les réceptions diverses. Nous aimerions que vous vous fassiez passer pour des proches de certaines personnalités mises dans la confidence.

- Quel sortes de personnalités ?" questionna Naru. "Eh bien si tu prends l'affaire, j'ai prévu des couvertures pour l'ensemble de ton équipe habituelle, sans compter Hara Masako étant donnée qu'elle est déjà conviée à l'origine. Mais je vous réserve la surprise de votre nouvelle identité !" Une oeillade glaciale acceuillit cette nouvelle, mais à la grande surprise de Mai, Naru accepta l'affaire, malgrès la présence des médias. La jeune employée contempla son supérieur un instant. Pourquoi acceptait-il si facilement cette requête ? Mai était sûre et certaine que si s'aurait été une autre personne, elle-même par exemple, Naru l'aurait rembarrée. Comment exorciser un hotel rempli de personnalités et de paparazzi ? De plus, depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence des pouvoirs de Naru, elle soupçonnait que se fut la raison de sa fuite des médias. Alors se jeter dans un gouffre de journalistes sans compter les chercheurs en paranormal !

Madoka partit rapidement ensuite, elle se chargeait de briefer les autres exorcistes. Mai regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître. Elle frissona. Dans quel genre d'affaire seront-ils impliqués cette fois ?

"Mai." La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers son patron : "Oui ?

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Avertit ton lyçée que ton travail ne te permettra pas de venir en cours dans la semaine qui suit.

- Bien.

- Et Mai...

- Oui .

- Ca ira pour cette fois, mais mon bureau n'est pas un hotel, assures-toi de ne pas oublier tes clés la prochaine fois, si ta mémoire te le permet...

- Grrr Naru ! Désolé d'avoir une si pauvre mémoire ! A demain." Grogna l'employée en prenant vivement ses affaires toujours posées sur la table basse.

La porte claqua, laissant Naru seul dans son bureau. En s'asseyant sur le divan, il remarqua une enveloppe, elle n'était pas timbrée. Il soupira, elle avait dut surement tomber de la poche de Mai sans qu'elle le voit. Par curiosité, il lut l'inscription écrite sur le recto : "A Taniyama Mai-san, contrat de fin de bail." Qu'est-ce que...

* * *

Fin du chapitre. 


	2. File 1 : Rôles et différents

Rooh tant de reviews pour un premier chapitre ! Je suis comblée . Voici un deuxième chapitre que je trouve moins clair que le premier... Pour le petit résumé, vous retrouverez un prof de math, des chocapics et une patronne invivable. L'action (ou plutôt les phénomènes étranges) arriveront dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère avoir bien traduit les carctères des persos présent dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

Bien avant de mettre le chapitre 2, je répond à mes pitites reviews il faut que j'en prenne soin :

Alyenor : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère continuer dans cette voie et que la suite te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous.

Elarmi : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je vais avoir bien du mal pour ces fichues explications, j'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches, mais on peut pas dire qu'internet est rempli de sites sur ce sujet (en français surtout) mais je souhaite que ça tienne la route tout de même .

Risyuna : Ah moi aussi je m'étais mise à lire comme une fanatique les Fics en Anglais XD même si je ne comprenais la plupart du temps que les bases de l'histoire Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui Lin est bavard, je m'en étais fait la réflexion M'enfin je m'étais trouvé comme excuse qu'il arrivé parfois à parler quant il le voulait seulement auteur indigne Fort heureusement pour moi il ne risque pas de beaucoup parler par la suite, mais il observe, il observe... C'est Liiin-san... FanXD

Gros bisous à toi, et milles merci pour ta review !

Meng Zhou : Oh mais je compte bien continuer ! Ce serait super si tu écrivais une fic je me sens un peu seule dans cette section toute vide Il faut vite que tu trouve une éclaration comme tu le dis si bien ! Remplissons Ghost Hunt de la belle langue française !

Grand merci pour ta review Bzous

Pop-kun : Raah te voilà toi, amie indigne qui ne met même pas de majuscule à son pseudo tsss...

Tu vois Lin-san un peu moin bavard toi aussi ? Mais je le voyais bien dans ce rôle de père attentionné... Herm.. Bref, je ferais de mon mieux la prochaine fois. Sinon je suis contente, j'essayai de bien retranscrire les emotions de Mai avec ses superbes expression facial comme dirais ce cheer prof de français

Merci donc Pop-kun. j'ai pas envie de te faire de bisou alors t'en auras pas mwouhahaha Tschuss

Je ne vous retiens pas plus lontemps. Bonne lecture, et surtout merci de me lire !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Prendre les affaires nécessaires, escalader ses vingt mètres carrés d'appartement pour retrouver son vieux sac-à-dos, se glisser en dessous le lit pour saisir le vieux téléphone grésillant qui coutait pourtant une fortune tous les mois. Mai était enfin, ou presque, prête, restait à appeler son lyçée, en espérant qu'une bonne âme soit près de la salle des professeurs. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le club de botanique organisait sa prochaine exposition, elle espérait donc que le lycée ne soit pas vide. Quelques sonneries plus tard, on décrocha :

"Moshi-moshi ?(1)

- Bonjour, je suis Taniyama Mai de la...

- Taniyama-san ! Ici Juumi-san, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Son professeur de mathématique, de tout ses professeurs elle avait du tomber sur celui qui l'a harcelait le plus de quitter son travail à mi-temps. "Juumi-sensei ! Ce serait pour avertir le lyçée que mon travail me prendra ma semaine et...

- Vous serez donc absente au prochain examen de mathématiques ?" coupa la voix calme et tranchante de son interlocuteur. "Quelle assurance me donnez-vous sur le fait que vous allez réellement au travail, Taniyama-san ?" Assurance, encore une ! Mais c'était une véritable obsession ! "Vous pouvez téléphoner à mon chef sensei, je suis certain qu'il...

- Là n'est pas la question ! Que ferez-vous si vous redoublez cette année ? Vous vous en êtes peut-être sortie l'année dernière, mais croyez-moi, je ne suis pas le Kyoto-sensei (2). Malgrès vos notes, je ne permettrait jamais qu'une élève avec autant d'absentéisme réussisse par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen de passer en troisième année !" Par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen ? Que voulait dire ce gros porc par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen ? La jeune fille voyait rouge, ce type ! Jamais depuis qu'elle avait intégrée le lyçée il ne l'avait laché de ses petits yeux porcins. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre elle à la fin ? "Pourquoi vous vous acharnez autant contre moi ! J'ai beau travailler, je ne suis pas une cancre tout de même !" Un silence passa, puis un rire froid et cynique parvint aux oreille de l'étudiante tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourait le dos : "Taniyama-san, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, vos résultats scolaires n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, c'est _vous_ le problème.

- Moi ?

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici, des choses étranges arrivent vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela à commençé par des histoires de fantômes vous et vos imbéciles d'amies. Vous croyez que j'ignorais ce que vous faisiez après les cours ? Je hais ce genre de choses. Ensuite ce Kocho-sensei (3) qui embauche ses idiots d'exorcistes, avec votre blanc-bec de patron. Quel age à t-il ? Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? Comme ça doit être agréable de travailler sous ses ordres, n'est-ce pas Taniyama ?" Pourquoi cette sensation lui parcourait le cours, cette fureur, si intense, pourquoi cet homme s'en prenait-il à Naru ? "Vous..." rugit Mai. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ?

- Vous voulez le savoir hein Taniyama ? Les gens comme vous et votre patron ne devraient pas exister, tout simplement. Avec vos idées saugrenues, vous détruisez la vie des autres ! Je ne pardonnerais jamais aux salaud de votre espèce... Jamais ! Maintenant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine Taniyama.

- Attendez !

- Aurevoir." La ligne coupa. Interloquée, Mai gardait toujours l'appareil dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ou penser. Ce mélange de fureur et de tristesse s'insinuait dans ses veines comme du poison. Détruire la vie des autres ? Elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne ou qu'elle en soit consciente, alors pourquoi ? Ses paupières clignèrent, puis se crispèrent, laissant échapper le liquide salé qui fut vite essuyé. Que serait-elle capable de faire si elle se laisser aller ainsi aux larmes ? Puis des coups vinrent troubler l'atmosphère déprimante qui s'était installée, tandis qu'une voix connue traversait la porte : "Mai ! C'est nous !" D'un bond, la jeune fille ouvrit à ces deux amies et, avec un demi-sourire, s'effaça pour laisser débouler Michiru et Keiko dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Franchement, il y avait des choses plus importantes dans l'immédiat, alors pourquoi restait-il immobile dans ce rayon de supermarché, entouré de cérales ? C'était le genre de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et le mettait dans une effroyable humeur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il dans ce supermarché ? Son frigo n'était pas vide, il n'yavait aucune raison au fait qu'il soit ici en train d'observer ses fichus chocapics tout droit importés de dieu-sait-où. Avec un soupir furieux, il en saisit un paquet et put enfin sortir du magasin, exaspéré quant-au-fait qu'il avait finalement fini par acheter ces maudits chocapics. "Naru-bou, tu t'es arrêté pour acheter des céréales ?" demanda Bô-san surpris. "Tu manges des céréales ?

- C'est pour une analyse." mentit le ghost hunter en jetant le paquet à l'arrière de la voiture du moine qui laissa échappé un "Ah" sceptique avant de reprendre leur route. Ils devaient normalement être les derniers à rejoindre l'hotel, répondant aux consignes de Madoka. Au volant le moine discutait gaiement : "Ce sera une enquête facile non ? Nous avons juste à trouver l'origine du poltergeist.

- Ca m'étonnerait," le contredit l'adolescent. "Si c'était le cas, Madoka s'en serait occupée elle-même et nous n'aurions pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux.

- Bonne conclusion." approuva son collègue. "Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, tu as dix-huit ans, il se passe plein de choses à cet age...

- Pas vraiment.

- Naruu-bouu !" pleurnicha le moine. "Tu ne profites vraiment pas de ta vie, tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles que tu veux...

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pff... Quel cruauté ! Un jeune qui ose soutenir à son aîné que ça ne l'intéresse pas.

- ...

- Bon j'ai compris je me tais." Et la voiture continua en silence son chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel Sakura.

L'hôtel lui-même était devenu très populaire par ses grandes réceptions, et on oubliait souvent son nom trop ordinaire au Japon mais qui prenait tout son sens à l'intérieur. C'était un décor fleuri, décoré avec gout, les panneaux coulissants qui formaient les portes étaient peints avec talent de cerisiers, érables, et autre arbres de nature célèbre au Japon, selon les saisons. Mai observait tous les détails avec une admiration non feinte. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais été entourée d'autant de luxe, à ses cotés, Ayako soupirait : "Pour des scientifiques ils visent quand même un peu trop haut ! Et après ça se plaint que ça n'a pas de subventions...

- C'est mieux que de se plaindre sans interruption," coupa Masako derrière sa manche. "Et au moins eux servent à quelque chose." La miko lui jeta un regard assassin : "Et qui s'est débarrassée des esprits lors de la dernière enquête ?

- Je n'étais pas là pour le voir... Et puis c'était il y a des mois, ça ne veut pas dire que vous en êtes encore capable..." A coté d'elles, Jhon et Mai souriaient bien que leurs oreilles souffrent légèrement des voix aigues des deux femmes. "Elles ont du vraiment se manquer l'une à l'autre." Risqua Jhon de son éternel sourire bienveillant tandis que Mai l'approuvait d'un signe de tête. Durant les dernières petites enquêtes qui s'étaient aventurées à la SPR, Naru n'avait pas trouvé l'utilité de ramener tout les exorcistes sur le terrain. Si Mai les voyaient à l'occasion, pour certains, des mois s'étaient écoulés entre leur dernière rencontre. Avec quelques petites frappes de ses mains, Madoka ramena un peu le silence autour des quatres amis : "J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, vos nouveaux rôles et identités seront distribués maintenant !

- Sans Naru ?" Demanda Mai étonnée. "Il m'a prévenu de ne pas l'attendre." Assura son mentor. "Et puis, c'est moi la chef ici !" Etonnant, c'était presque intimidant que de devoir obéir aux ordres de la rousse, cependant Mai secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Naru n'était pas le centre du monde, au contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire croire ! "Bien, bien... Matsuzaki-san sera considérée comme la compagne de Mizuhi-san, un chercheur de...

- La compagne ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par compagne ?

- Sa femme tout simplement." Son teint devint blême tandis que Masako se moquait ouvertement : "Ne te plainds pas, au moin tu auras été mariée une fois dans ta vie !

- Parles pour...

- C'est un parapsychologue japonais. Brown-san, étant donné que vous êtes australien, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans votre langue natale.

- Ah...

- Vous serez un étudiant sous la tutelle de Fond-san ! Quant-à-vous Mai..." Un sourire, cet effroyable sourire qui ornait parfois le visage de ce patron quand celui s'apprêtait à lui faire un coup bas. L'employée frissona, le pire rôle lui sera encore attribué, elle en était certaine. "Kugumiya Rie-san sera votre employeur, vous serez son assistante personnelle." Silence, qui était cette femme ? Apparement les trois autres connaissaient la réponse car ils commençérent à parler d'un ton surexcité. Endossant à nouveau, et à contre-coeur, le rôle de l'inculte de service, Mai posa la question fatidique : "Qui est Kugumiya-san ?" Retournement de tête, étonnement, réponse évidente : "C'est une des exorcistes les plus renommée de l'époque Mai ! Naru ne t'as jamais parlé d'elle ?" Comme si Naru lui disait quoi que se soit. Pour son malheur, Madoka en rajouta une touche : "Elle l'a rencontré à plusieurs reprise, elle l'aime beaucoup..." Pitié, pas une rivale encore ? Herm, enfin, une femme regardant beaucoup Naru. La jeune employée déglutit en songeant à cette relation qui ne pourrait lui apporter que du malheur. Suite aux instruction de Madoka, leur rôle commençèrent dès que la base fut installée dans une des chambres, bien que Mai songea plutôt à une suite, de l'hotel. L'hotel comprenait quatres étages et logeait les scientifiques au troisième, qui leur était exclusivement réservé et facilitait la tache aux ghost hunters. D'ailleurs, les seuls phénomènes paranormaux décelés s'étaient manisfestés dans ce même étage, ce qui leur avait fait dire au gérant que la cible se trouvait être les scientifiques. Mai se remémorrait tous ces détails en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa nouvelle patronne, et encore une fois s'insurgea contre le psychokinèsiste brun qui semblait prendre ses affaires d'après la tête des clients. Une histoire pareille n'aurait habituellement reçu du président de la SPR que son éternel dédain, insinuant habillement que l'hotel ne contenait peut-être que des cafards en guise de fantôme. Mai grogna, pourquoi cachait-il ses propres raisons de suivre cette affaire, et pourquoi diable Madoka tenait-elle les rènes ? Encore quelque chose qui ne lui serait jamais révélée, comme d'habitude.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte 321, toquant avant d'entrer, elle s'engagea dans la luxieuse pièce. Et dire qu'elle-même cherchait un appartement convenable. "Bonjour..." se risqua t-elle. "Je suis Taniyama Mai-san, votre nouvelle employ...

- ENFIN ! Vous êtes à la bourre ! Vous n'avez pas de montre ou vous ne savez pas lire l'heure ?" Voix cassante, froide, colérique. Mai tressaillit, Naru était mort et son esprit s'était réincarné pour la punir ? Impossible, sa fierté aurait était trop blessée s'il s'était réincarnée en femme. Femme, au passage, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs qui semblaient vouloir tuer la jeune fille sur place. D'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait déjà acquis un charisme impressionant qui convainquait n'importe qui que sa beauté était encore plus frappante qu'elle n'y parraissait déjà. Si cette femme était sa rivale, Mai n'avait aucune chance, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui importait pour le moment. De ses bras elle avait rattrapé le mieux qu'elle avait pu les dizaines de vêtements que la brune lui lançait. "Ses vêtements ont pris l'odeur de renfermé de cette fichue valise. Lavez-les !" L'ahurissement peint sur son visage, Mai put tout de même crier à travers la pile de vêtements qu'elle portait un "QUOI ?!" indigné et stupéfait devant tant de snobisme et de prétention. Cette femme la prenait pour sa bonne ! "Il est hors de question que je lave vos vêtements ! Je travaille à la SPR et je...

- Ah vous êtes la fille que Kazuya-kun m'a envoyé ? Il n'y a donc pas d'erreur. Obéissez point !" Kazuya-kun ? Cette bonne femme appelait Naru "Kazuya-kun" ? Et puis ce fichu Naru ne l'avait pas envoyé ! Elle travaillait pour découvrir l'origine du poltergeist ! Mais ce détail ne sembla pas perturber pour autant Kugumiya-san. S'asseyant avec lassitude sur le divan de cuir, elle roula ses yeux d'un air fatigué. "Kazuya-kun m'a précisé que vous étiez à mon entière disposition, je ne vois donc pas le problème.

- Pas pour faire votre ménage !" Insista Mai en maudissant son salopard de patron. "Je suis chargée de receuillir votre témoignage et me faire passer pour votre assistante, me faire passer seulement. Votre linge à une odeur de valise, amenez-le vous même à la lingerie !" L'autre releva la tête d'un air écoeuré : "De quel droit vous me parlez sur ce ton ? Si vous vous faites passer pour mon assistante dans les jours qui suivent, vous devrez travailler comme mon assistante, soit en prenant soin de moi. De plus, chercher la lingerie vous permettra de faire un tour de repérage dans l'hotel. Remerciez-moi." De quoi, de me prendre pour votre boniche ? Mai fulminait littéralement et dut respirer profondément pour reprendre son calme. Cette femme n'était pas Naru, et donc, serait pire que celui-ci. Valait mieux l'avoir de son coté : "Bien, mais après que vous m'ayez fait un récit de ce que vous avez vu, s'il vous plait." Un soupir agacé se fit entendre, puis la dite exorciste de l'époque commença, enfin, à parler : "Hier soir et avant-hier soir, des bruits de coups se sont fait entendre pendant la nuit. Moi-même j'ai cru à la présence d'un esprit, je l'ai tout de suite chassé, mais les coups ont continué après ça.

- Et si vous aviez échoué ?

- Je n'échoue jamais, que cela soit bien clair. Plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé vérifier si un sale petit voyou s'amusait à me réveiller. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cette chambre est placée au bout du couloir, derrière le mur gauche, c'est le vide. A droite, ma salle de bain était vide.

- Et l'appartement d'à coté ?

- Double cloison, résistante aux bruits, de plus ma salle de bain fait bien quinze mètres carré, le bruit aurait du mal à me parvenir surtout si je dors." Quinze mètre carrés, presque la taille de son propre appartement, salle de bain y compris. "Je vois... Personne dans le couloir ?

- Non, et les coups ont continué bien que je vérifie partout. Mon linge maintenant." Faire un effort pour faire fonctionner les muscles du corps et faire taire ceux de la machoire. "Bien, Kugumiya-san.

- Sama, je ne suis pas votre copine.

- Kugumiya-sama... A bientôt !" Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur cette bonne femme ? Si ces amis l'appeler par le "san" elle ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup, surtout avec son fichu caractère ! Elle partit en s'efforçant de ne pas faire claquer la porte. Rester clame. Maintenant son problème principal était celui-ci : "Où était cette lingerie ?"

Un sourire, il l'avait prévu, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils étaient venus nombreux mais leur nombre les mèneraient à leur perte. Avec ou sans eux la justice frappera à la porte de la vengeance.

* * *

J'ai pris quelques notes, car il arrive, comme moi quand j'ai décourvert les animes et mangas, qu'on ne connaisse pas certains points de la langue nippone qui revienne souvent. Donc je fais quelques récapitulatifs :

(1) Moshi-moshi : ceci remplace notre lugubre "Allo ?" lorsque l'on répond au téléphone.

(2) Kyoto-sensei : Dans un lycée ou un collège, il occupe la fonction de CPE en France étant plus proche des élèves que le principal. (Pour ma part je remplacerais CPE par principal adjoint étant donné que tous les CPE que j'ai connu étaient payés à rien foutre, ce point est strictement personnel donc)

(3) Kocho-sensei : Le principal d'un Lyçée ou d'un collège.

Sinon pour les suffixes japonais après les noms, les plus populaires sont les suivants :

-san : marque le respect et la politesse envers une personne. C'est le plus courant et le plus neutre.

-kun : marque d'affection. Plus souvent utilisée envers un garçon.

-chan : Idem que pour le -kun mais pour une fille. Il peut-être utilisé pour les garçons quand l'affection est plus grande ou qu'elle est familliale (relation frère/soeur par exemple Onii-chan soit grand frère)

-sama : Marque de grand respect envers une personne.

-sensei : Utilisé envers les professeurs, écrivains, homme politiques ou homme de loi.

-sempai : Envers quelqu'un qui est d'un rang plus haut au lycée ou dans une entreprise (par exemple un étudiant de prèmière année vers un étudiant de deuxième année utilisera le sempai).

Il existe aussi le -dono ou le -bou utilisé par Bô-san, je ne connais par exactement leur emplois donc je reviendrai dessus lorsque j'aurais découvert leur signifiation exacte.

Note de l'auteur : (4) Je ne pense absolument pas que les chocapics soient présent dans les konbinis (épiceries japonaises ouverte 24h/24). Je les ai juste choisis pour leur popularité en France. Désolé pour cette accro de ma part.


	3. File 1 : Souvenirs

Si vous voulez tout savoir, je me suis défonçée sur ce chapitre, l'action apparait, j'espère ne mettre pas trop mal démerdée sur les explications et surtout sur les sentiments de Mai qui afflueront dans ce macabre chapitre. Sinon j'ai fait quelques modifications, la majeure concerne les souvenirs des personnages, ils sont en italique et sont écrits à la première personne.

Mention spéciale à Risyuna qui à commencée elle aussi à écrire un fanfic sur Ghost Hunt ça s'annonce bien en plus

Je passe aux reviews et vous aurez enfin ! oui je sais droit au chapitre 3.

Risyuna : Merci beaucoup ! Je vois que tu apprécie le nouveau personnage XD je suis contente ! Quant- à Naru, l'important sont les chocapics, mais leur signification précise ne se manifestera que dans plusieurs chapitres en espérant que je ne les oublies pasXD Quant à la discussion Naru/Bou-san je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant moi

Gros bisous ! Eh oui Vive Ghost Hunt !

Meng Zhou : Je suis contente que la scène très épique je dois dire XD de Naru t'es fait rire ! J'ai un humour bizarre parait-il alors je suis contente comme quoi mes connries font rire

Oui Lin-san a du charme . J'aime Lin-san .

Pour le temps de publication, je ne suis pas fière de le dire mais je suis très instable, donc je ne donnerait pas de jour précis, mais je suis en vac depuis hier donc je vais y consacrer plus de temps...héhé

J'espère que toi aussi tu vas rejoindre le cercle des fanfiqueuses (en plus nous sommes toutes des filles) très honorable de 2 membres J'attend avec impatience ta fanfic !

Pour finir je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su écrire John (la honte). Merci de m'avoir averti !

Sur ce Gros bisous et Grand merci pour ta review.

Pop-kun : A revoilà l'autre, avec une majuscule cette fois héhé. Oui après avoir relu mon dernier chap je me suis rendu compte je l'admet alors note qu'elle était agressive, mais je ne dirais rien sur la politesse car Mai n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre sur ce plan là elle m'avait bien fais rire avec ces enfiré XD Sinon je cite : "Et qu'on allait très bientôt savoir que quoi il s'agit..." Pas très subtile cette invitation à la suite tu m'as habitué à mieux Mwouhaha. Merci pour ta review j'attend avec impatience la suivante !

Elarmi : Merci beaucoup !

Alyenor : Mdr, je n'aime pas non plus cette matière à vrai dire mais l'autre vieux à de bonnes raisons éhéhé. Mais tu as raison d'espérer, Mai ne vas pas se laisser faire. Mdr tu as raison faisons de la pub pour Naru : Un mec humain, bon parti, fait les courses. (et je rajouterai le PS ; exemplaires en plastique) Après tout il faut bien se garder le vrai :p Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes encouragement et cette review. Gros bisous !

Dernier PS avante le chapitre : C'est quant je relis mes réponses au reviews que je m'apperçois combien je parle Désolé, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avaient pas mal de choses qui s'étaient produites jusqu'à présent, elle avait menée plusieurs enquêtes alors que pourtant, elle n'avait aucun interêt pour la SPR, au début du moins. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle avait pu enfin se rendre utile, mais malgrès qu'elle eut acquis de nouveaux "pouvoirs", elle n'était jamais remontée dans l'estime de Naru, c'était sans doute ce qui la menait à servir de bonne à l'autre vielle folle, telle qu'elle l'avait elle-même surnomée. En vérité elle ne se sentait particulièrement rabaissée par le travail qu'elle effectuait, ça aurait très bien pu être son propre travail si elle n'était pas devenue assistante à mi-temps chez un ghost hunter, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est que son employeur ne la considère pas comme utile ou apte à les aider autrement, le pire étant que ses propres amis semblait d'accord sur ce point. Mai se sentait défintivement exclue de l'enquête.

Naru était arrivé dans l'après-midi, avec Bou-san, il avait convoqué le groupe au complet dès que son pied eut franchis l'entrée de la base. Tout le monde s'était aussitôt présenté devant lui dès qu'il avait su son arrivée, mais la jeune employée était à ce moment là à chercher ardument la blanchisserie de l'hôtel, tout en examinant celui-ci autant qu'elle le put. Son observation n'avait pas mené à grand chose, mais elle eut ainsi le mérite de connaître les couloirs principaux ainsi que quelque uns invisibles si le visiteur n'observait pas attentivement. En effet, les couloirs qu'utilisaient les employés se fondaient dans le décors de l'hôtel, à cause tout d'abord des murs qui avaient le même aspect que les portes coulissantes qui se glissaient à l'intérieur de la cloison, en rendant invisible l'entrée, mais l'architecte avait, dans la seconde partie de l'hôtel, choisis un style européen très lumineux, les miroirs affluaient et les peintures étaient réalisées à même les murs, et les portes de service ne pouvaient être repérée. Mais en cette heure de l'après-midi, l'hôtel étant pratiquement désert, les employés en profitaient pour nettoyer la demeure, utilisant ainsi ses ouvertures discrètes. Mai se demandait déjà si la personne à l'origine de toute cette affaire n'utilisait pas cette partie, très utile, de l'immeuble. Les minutes passants, sans pour autant réussir à dénicher la lingerie, la jeune fille fut contrainte de demander de l'aide à un majordome. Répondant à l'aisance et au charisme du métier, l'homme voulu l'accompagner tout en la questionnant sur elle-même : "Seriez-vous une assistante d'une des personnalités présentes ? Vous êtes bien jeune pourtant.

- J'assiste Kugumiya-sama." répondit Mai avec un entrain que pourtant elle n'éprouvait pas du tout à l'égard de la femme. "Elle a besoin que ses vêtements soient lavés rapidement mais cet hôtel est grand et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la laverie." Le majordome eut un sourire compréhensif : "Oui j'ai étais surpris moi aussi lors de mes premiers jours. Cet hôtel possède en réalité tous un assemblage de couloirs qui mènent directement aux services, c'est-à-dire à la cuisine, la laverie, les pièces de stockages. Ce qui explique le fait que vous n'ayez pas pu vous y rendre par des chemins disons... plus normaux. Nous utilisons même des ascenseurs nous permettant de nous rendre aux autres niveaux rapidement.

- Incroyable, vous êtes vraiment bien équipés, vous devez avoir un service formidable !

- N'est-ce pas ?" fit l'homme avec avec petit rire. "Nous faisons en sorte que le client soir servis rapidement et avec toute la beauté dont nous sommes capables. Allez-vous assister à nos réceptions ? Ces soirées sont la fierté de l'établissement, j'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez le privilège d'y assister. Voilà la porte de service, continuez tout droit, vous trouverez une porte à votre droite, c'est la lingerie des deux derniers étages." Les deux derniers étages, l'hôtel en comprenait quatre, et les appartements des scientifiques au troisième, qui occupaient le dernier étage ? Ce rendant compte qu'elle était restée silencieuse, Mai se reprit : "Merci beaucoup ! Mais cette hôtel ne craint donc pas la malédiction du chiffre 4 (1) ?" Un rire franc éclata de la part du majordome : "Pas vraiment non, je doute que les esprits des morts cherchent à hanter un tel hotel.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, Hayano-sama, le fondateur de cet établissement est un homme particulièrement pieux, c'est un pratiquant du catholicisme, mais malgrès ça très tolérant envers les autres religions, bref... Hayano-sama à consacré la deuxième partie du dernier étage à des lieux de culte, c'est pourquoi la plupart du temps les moines et prêtres sont hébergés au quatrième étage en exclusivité. Le directeur pense qu'il est inutile de chercher à protéger cet hôtel du malheur car la pureté et la foi y règnent."

_"Mai-sama, souvenez-vous de ceci, tant que vous continuerez de croire en un idéal de foi et de pureté, vous ne pourrez marcher vers le mal." J'avais six ans et je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que m'expliquait le prêtre à cet instant et j'avais répondu : "Ne m'appelez pas Mai-sama ! Je ne suis pas une princesse !" Alors que mon professeur et sa famille s'inquiètaient pour moi, je m'enfuyais toujours de mon école pour venir sur la tombe de mes parents. Ma mère était morte, et le prêtre qui travaillait au Temple devait se soucier de moi, alors quand il me voyait dehors, accroupie, immobile et sans expression devant la pierre tombale, il m'invitait à boire une tasse de thé, je crois qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi me proposer d'autre. Mais je l'avais suivi dans le Temple, et il m'avait préparé une tasse fumante que j'avais humé le nez retroussé. Je n'avais jamais bu de thé, mais ma mère en buvait autrefois, donc j'ai trempé mes lèvres dans le liquide. J'ai eu horreur de ça et le prêtre a éclaté d'un grand rire, alors j'ai boudé et pour ne plus qu'il se moque de moi j'ai fini ma tasse. Finalement, c'est à force de boire du thé que j'ai fini par apprécier son gout. Et puis un jour, comme je m'enfuyais toujours de l'école, mon tuteur m'a dit que si je continuai ainsi, j'irai dans la même école que ces propres enfants, à Yanaka, le quartier où il vivait avec sa famille. Comme je voulais rester ici, j'ai arrêté de fuir mon école, mon professeur m'emmenait avec lui lorsqu'il se rendait au travail, et j'ai continué à suivre mes cours dans mon quartier natal, en arrêtant de fuguer. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai demandé à Sensei de m'emmener voir le prêtre. Il était heureux de me voir et il m'a appris à faire du thé. C'est toujours de la même façon que je prépare le thé pour Naru, et c'est toujours le même jour que je rend visite au prêtre toutes les semaines quand mon travail me le permet, et mon gentil prêtre lui m'appelle toujours Mai-sama. Mais je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qu'était l'idéal de foi et de pureté dont il m'avait parlé autrefois._

La lingerie était spacieuse, à tel point que Mai se demanda où il fallait qu'elle se rende avec le linge "à l'odeur de valise" de sa nouvelle patronne. Sur tout le mur de droite s'alignait des rangées d'étagère avec un numéro pour chaque case qu'elles formaient. De l'autre cotés de la pièce, trois femmes riaient en papotant et en effectuant leur travail avec entrain, le bruit des machines empêchait Mai d'entendre l'objet de leur conversation. Finalement son regard porta sur un affiche destinée aux assistants ou employés des clients de l'hôtel. Chaque cases des étagères était destinée à une chambre, au fond de cette case une trappe permettait d'y engouffrer le linge, et ensuite l'on devait signer sur un registre en indiquant le numéro de chambre, les lingères prenaient alors le tiroir correspondant au numéro indiqué sur la feuille et lavaient le linge qu'elles transportaient directement à la chambre du client. Sur la feuille, un champ était laissé libre pour pouvoir donner des instructions sur tel ou tel vêtement. L'organisation du service laissa Mai bouche-bée, cet hôtel prenait vraiment soin de tout ! Débarrassée de sa tache, elle remonta directement à la chambre de Kugumiya-sama, presque à contre-coeur, soupirant, elle introduit la pass que sa pseudo-patronne lui avait fourni et entre dans la luxueuse et charmant chambre de Kugumiya-sama. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, et alors que Mai faisait quelques pas, la température chuta, terriblement, des frissons et des tremblements parcoururent son corps tandis qu'elle se retrouvait à genoux, les yeux équarquillés par l'effroi. Allait-elle mourir ainsi ? Morte de froid, seule dans cette mare de sang ? _Sang ? _Le liquide pourpre coula devant ses yeux, une boule lui noua la gorge tandis qu'elle ne pouvait crier. Il n'y avait pas encore de caméra installée ici, Naru ne pourrait pas la sauver, pas cette fois... L'odeur terrible du sang lui donna la nausée, essayant de ramper, de bouger, Mai leva les yeux vers le mur. Là, fixe, immobile, l'essence bleue d'un jeune garçon la regardait mourir, sans un geste, sans un mot, inexpressif, la lueur de ses yeux perdue à jamais. Un esprit, Kugumiya-san, avait eu tort.

Cette Mai, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire attendre Naru. Masako observait déjà l'impatience de l'homme qu'elle aimait grandir de minutes en minutes alors qu'il donnait des instructions aux autres membres de l'équipe. Alors que Bô-san s'était inquiété, le chef de l'enquête avait déclaré qu'elle ne risquait rien. "Masako n'a ressenti aucun esprit," avait-il déclaré. "Si l'origine de cette affaire est un poltergeist, alors Mai n'a rien à craindre. La personne auquel est du les troubles de l'hôtel ne la connais pas encore, et si le contraire était, il n'aurait pas de raisons de lui faire du mal.

- Et si il nous considérait comme une menace ?" s'hasarda John. "Après tout notre venue ne doit pas être bien perçue.

- C'est vrai !" s'exclama Bô-san. "Ce n'est pas son genre, tu dois l'admettre ! Et si Mai était vraiment en danger ?!?

- Ils ont raison Naru-chan !" rajouta Ayako. "Ce n'est pas normal de ta part de lui laisser courir se risque, à moin que..." Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, tandis que Lin lui-même sembla s'agiter : "Naru ! Tu ne souhaites pas encore lui faire courir des risques pour faire avancer l'enquête ?" Le garçon se crispa. "Bien sur que non. Cela ne mènerait à rien." Il y'eut un silence, puis Bô-san se leva d'un bond : "Je vais la chercher.

- Non." déclara Naru catégorique tandis que le moine semblait sortir de ses gongs : "Naru ! Alors tu souhaites vraiment qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Dès la première journée, Mai disparait. Une heure de retard ! Je veux bien qu'elle n'ait pas reçu notre message mais au bout d'une heure elle aurait quand même dut revenir voir Kugumiya Rie ! Elle sait qu'elle doit rentrer dans son nouveau rôle ! Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le croire !" Masako sursauta devant la colère de son ami, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait si soudainement contre Naru, mais une boule d'angoisse et d'inquiétude mélée lui nouèrent la gorge à l'idée que ces paroles soient fondées. Elle savait pourtant que Naru accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'opinion de Mai, s'était même un point de rivalité entre elles, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son esprit de répliquer que l'insouciance de celui-ci quand à sa propre employée était presque une trahison. Elle avait beau être jalouse, dire à tout bout-de-champ que la jeune fille était bête, moche et elle-ne-savait-quoi-d'autre... Son coeur voulait seulement qu'elle reste à ses cotés en tant qu'amie, que le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Un tel sentiment lui donnait une effroyable impression de gêne en se présence depuis qu'elle s'en était rendu compte au manoir d'Urado. Alors la colère montait pour la première fois envers le psycokinèse qui lui semblait si insensible face à l'absence de Mai.

Et puis, elle apperçut ses mains, les mains de Naru. Crispées. Sa tête baissée, cachant son regard, il déclara d'une voix froide : "Si l'un de vous part, c'est-à-lui qu'il risque d'arriver quelque chose. Ce risque là est bien pire que l'incertitude du sort de Mai. Si nous considérons les faits, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'esprits ici, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquièter. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici Bô-san." Le moine écarquilla les yeux, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, il se décrispa, la colère imprégnée sur ses traits disparue alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit de la vaste chambre d'hôtel. "Tu as raison Naru-bou. Désolé." Un ange passa encore une fois, Ayako se plaignit une nouvelle fois du retard de la jeune fille, et puis, alors que la lente horloge, perchée maintenant au-dessus des ordinateurs et autre matériel de la SPR, annonça seize heures, une étrange sensation parcourue le dos de Masako, une sensation familière, une nouvelle vie qui était apparue quelque part près d'ici, outre le monde des morts. Alors la médium, alertée par cette sensation, lança au brun d'une voix étouffée par l'angoisse : "Naru ! Un esprit ! Un esprit est ici, dans cet hôtel !" Dans le même élan, les exorcistes se relevèrent ensemble, attendant les instructions du Ghost Hunter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une personne affolée rentra dans la pièce. "Kazuya-kun ! L'employée..." Il sembla à Masako que jamais le sang coulant dans ses veines ne lui avait paru si froid.

C'était une sensation familère de chaleur qui entourait Mai, alors que le sang coulait sur elle, il était venu la sauver comme toujours. Elle lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever : "Ca ira ?" Elle nota que sa voix n'était pas inquiète, ce n'était peut-être qu'une constatation. Encore une fois, il lui sembla que le Naru devant elle était différent, de tout façon, elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle, qu'il n'était qu'invention. Que Naru sourisse ainsi semblait impossible, et pourtant, les diverses conversations qu'elle avaient eut avec lui s'étaient révélées exactes. Alors pourquoi ? "C'était un esprit Naru ?" Demanda t-elle pour chasser ses pensées. "Que voulait-il, pourquoi y avait-il tout ce sang ?

- Je l'ignore Mai, il est certain que ce fut un esprit, mais il n'en est peut-être pas complêtement un.

- Que veux-tu dire ?" Il posa la main sur son épaule ce qui intrigua Mai. "Toi, tu es vivante, mais ici, tu viens en esprit, tu comprends ?

- Tu veux dire, que ce garçon lui aussi est vivant Naru ?

- Oui sans doute, mais je ne peux en être sur. Sois prudente.

- Naru." murmura Mai, mais déjà sa silhouette s'éloignait d'elle, et la lumière revenait prendre sa place. Elle entendit des voix familières, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond immaculé de la suite, elle etendit un sanglot étouffé. Qui pleurait ? Elle voulut se relever mais la tête lui tourna. Et zut ! Combien de fois Naru lui avait-il dit qu'elle se relevait trop vite ? Repoussant l'envie de vomir qui montait en elle, elle rouvrit les yeux. Naru penché au dessus-d'elle la fit sursauter. "Tu vas mieux ?" demanda t-il, mais il semblait que c'était bien une question cette fois-ci. "Oui, merci." Il resta penché au dessus-d'elle quelques instants, forçant Mai à prendre sur elle pour ne pas rougir. Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son patron alors qu'il se redressait. Elle se maudit tout en rougissant pour de bon. Elle le haissait. Une autre voix vint la sortir de sa douce torpeur : "Tu aimes vraiment te mettre en danger n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être pour que Naru-bou prenne soin de toi en fait...

- Bô-san ! s'exclama Mai en se relevant d'un bond pour voir le moine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux bons mois, cependant un vertige la prit l'obligeant à se retenir sur la table de nuit. Les mains vigoureuses du moine la retinrent par l'avant, obligeant Bô-san à s'accroupir : "Eh calmes-toi ! Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?" se moqua t-il tandis que la jeune fille s'efforçait à se remettre sur pieds. "Restes au lit, tu nous as suffisamment inquiétés comme cela. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Le sourire de Mai s'éteignit brusquement tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague : "Un esprit était là, celui d'un jeune garçon. Il y avait tellement de sang, il faisait tellement froid...

- C'était donc ça." murmura une voix que Mai aurait préféré ne pas entendre. "J'ai exorcisé dans le vide, mais au moin ça l'a chassé, tu as de la chance que j'étais dans la salle de bain, les cloisons sont conçues pour étouffer le bruit, personne ne t'aurait entendue crier.

- Exorciser dans le vide ? coupa John d'un ton surpris."

L'exorciste renommée haussa les épaules ramenant ses longs cheveux derrière son dos : "Aucun moyen de le voir, seul la température indiquait sa présence et encore, à un mêtre d'elle elle était normale mais comme je m'approchais de vous, la température et devenue si froide que j'ai cru en mourir." Sa voix tressaillit : "C'est une chance que vous soyez encore vivante, si je n'avais pas été là..." Un silence affligé parcouru l'ensemble des membres de la SPR tandis que celle qu'elle devina être Masako étouffa un sanglot : "Je l'ai senti beaucoup trop tard...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire," lui répondit Ayako d'une voix rassurante. "L'esprit s'en est sans doute prit aussitôt à Mai dès qu'il a été invoqué.

- Invoqué ?" reprit la concernée. Naru prit la peine de répondre à la question implicite : "Pour qu'un esprit sans prenne ainsi à une personne il faut qu'il soit invoqué. C'est un procédé assez proche de l'Ekiki mais beaucoup plus vague car l'invoqueur ne sait pas qu'elle sorte d'esprit peut répondre à sa demande. Si l'esprit est relativement mauvais, il peut s'en prendre à la personne qui l'a invoqué, c'est pourquoi les invocations sont pratiquement toujours effectuées via un objet, comme pour Kokkuri-san mais il est alors pratiquement impossible que l'esprit réponde à votre requête. Mais il existe un procédé d'invocation, tel celui qu'utilise Hara-san pour le chanelling (2), qui fait seulement appel à votre esprit et votre corps, alors il y a de grande chance pour qu'un esprit réponde à vos souhaits. Si quelqu'un dans cet hôtel et capable de ça, c'est relativement dangereux, nous devrons l'arrêter au plus vite." Un esprit qui répond à la requête d'un vivant, Mai se sentait désolée. Que quelqu'un fasse appel aux morts pour réaliser ses desseins, elle trouvait cela abominable. Soudain elle se souvint de sa conversation avec le "Naru virtuel", elle questionna son patron d'une voix plus rapide et angoissée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : "Dis Naru ! Est-ce que cet esprit pourrait être vivant ?" Le ton de sa voix alerta les autres : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Un esprit est un mort Mai." intervint Bô-san, mais elle continua sur sa lançée : "Quand je fais mes rêves, je suis un esprit et pourtant j'agis sur ce qui m'entoure, comme lorsque j'ai donnée ma clé à Masako, serait-ce possible à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Attendez !" s'écria Kugumiya-san. "Cette fille fait de la projection astrale ?

- Se serait possible." répondit Naru sans prêter attention à l'exorciste. "Mais pourquoi penses-tu à ça ?" Un froid envahi Mai. Devait-elle dire à Naru qu'elle le voyait dans ses propres rêves ? Impossible, d'ailleurs, ce ne pouvait-être Naru, sinon il aurait lui même avancé cette possibilité... C'est alors que, dans un éclair, un souvenir apparu dans son esprit. Impossible se serait...

_"Je suis venu voir mon frère._

_- Ton frère, tu as un frère Naru ? Comment est -il ?_

_- Eh bien, il me ressemble beaucoup._

_- Vraiment !?" avais-je dis étonnée. "Tu as de la chance Naru ! Mais pourquoi serait-il au bureau ?" Un sourire triste s'aventura sur les lèvres du brun. "Il est ici, il me cherche, mais il ne me voit pas."_

La seule fois où elle avait rêvée de lui en dehors d'une enquête, c'était au bureau, entourée d'objets qui appartenaient à Naru, contenaient son odeur, la trace de son passage. Il y avait ses livres sur les étagères, quelques dossiers qu'il avaient longuement feuilletés étaient encore sur son bureau. Dans la cuisine, sa tasse habituelle était lavée et reposait sur lévier. Et toutes ses autres fois, il n'avait jamais été loin. Quant-à-Mai, elle même était proche de Naru, le voyait tous les jours, connaissait ses habitudes. Elle pensait même à lui la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en rêves. Ce qu'il avait cherché dans ses rêves, ce n'était pas Mai, ce qu'il cherchait à travers elle, c'était d'atteindre Naru.

"Mai ?" Elle était restée silencieuse trop lontemps sans doute, mais comment ne pas remarquer à présent l'évidence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vide, horriblement triste, jamais elle ne s'était demandée pourquoi le seul point commun qu'ils avaient eu, Naru et celui de ses rêves, était cette solitude qui semblait émaner d'eux, une solitude si intense qu'elle aurait dut la remarquer plus tôt. Mais cela voulait dire aussi, que la personne dont elle s'était sentie si proche, était morte. Morte...

Dans un sens, elle se sentit soulagée que ses larmes ne veuillent pas couler, que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva disant : "C'était encore un de mes rêves, juste après que l'esprit soit parti, une personne m'a parlé de ça... Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose." Elle fut presque fière d'avoir été si convainquante dans ses mensonges. Naru eut un "Hum" qui n'engageait à rien puis donna ses éternelles instructions. Quant vint le tour de Mai, cependant il ne dit rien, forçant la jeune fille à demander elle-même : "Et moi ?

- Aides simplement Rie-san.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas que j'installe le matériel ou...

- Contentes-toi de ça. Je ne penses pas que tu puisses nous aider à autre chose." Son esprit déjà meutri ne trouva rien à dire à cette phrase qui sembla la poignarder. Bô-san lança un tonitruant : "Au boulot !" Avant de sortir suivit des autres exorcistes lui demanda au passage de se remettre vite et s'excusant de ne pouvoir rester. Quant-elle fut seule avec sa patronne attitrée, se fut la seule à lui dire "Je suis désolée." Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, il lui sembla, même si ce n'était peut-être qu'invention de sa part, qu'elles se comprenaient, ou tout du moins que la jeune femme la comprenait. Quant Kugumiya-sama sortit à son tour, Mai ne savait plus trop s'il fallait pleurer une disparition ou une trahison.

* * *

Notes : (1) : Au Japon le chiffre quatre est considéré comme porte malheur à tel point que dans certains hopitaux au saute directement du troisième au cinquième étage. Il n'y a pas non plus de chambre avec le chiffre 4. 


	4. File 1 : Un enfant

Ohayo mina (à 03H17 du matin) ! Voici un long chapitre de mon cru, un nouveau personnage entre en scène, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...

Comme il est très long, je ne m'étale pas et passe aux reviews :

Meng Zhou : XD Mes chapitres sont plutôt long, enfin, cela tient surtout que mes paragraphes sont en bloc, il faut du courage pour l'entamer si tôt le matin. Moi je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus XD

Le caractère de Naru n'aurait pas été respecté si il avait été tout de suite au secours de la belle (si je peux dire) Naru est méchant (contente)

Ptdr oui l'arnaque ahaha, tu as du être déçue à la fin du chapitre (quoi c'est tout ? pas de scène MaixNaru ?)

En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que les explications t'aient plus (euphorique) j'ai bosser dessus niark. Mdr, merci aussi pour John, grace à toi je sais l'écrire maintenant !

Pour ce chapitre, il y a encore du macabre, j'aime le macabre, mais ce n'est pas encore fini...éhé

Risyuna : Tu ne sentais pas cela venir ? J'en suis contente ! (c'est un peu le but dans ce genre d'histoire en fait ) Naru est toujours aussi rassurant, en effet. (il ne s'améliore pas).

Les conflits intérieur de Mai se poursuivront tout le long de la fanfic, mais je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop lourd non plus (ça gacherait tout)

Gome ! J'ai compêtement oublié la note. Je la rajouterai en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude.

PS : On rediscutera de la possession de Lin-san mdr

Darkbutterfly : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Naru n'a pas fini d'être inhumain.

Elarmi : Merci beaucoup ! Pour l'histoire du frère de Naru, c'est un spoiler. Mais étant donné que je n'en sais pas plus sur cette histoire, l'histoire entre lui et Mai sera inventée (bien que sans doute ionfluencée par diverses sources en anglais XD les anglophones sont les rois du spoil)

Encore un grand merci à vous tous ! Félicitation aussi à Meng Zhou qui viens de publier une oneshot.

Bien, place au chapitre !

* * *

"Malgrès que je sois restée cloitrée dans ma suite hier après-midi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire de même aujourd'hui, par conséquent je vais te donner les consignes à suivre..." Mai ronchonna, malheur, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter la longue tirade qui sortait de la bouche de la brune follement antipathique. "Tout d'abord, tu dois absolument, AB-SO-LU-MENT, ne pas parler sauf si l'on t'adresse la parole. Non seulement c'est le devoir d'une assistante, mais sinon tu pourrais prouver que tu n'es PAS mon assistante. De ce fait tu te tais, point. Secondo, si tu veux m'adresser la parole fait le discrêtement et poliment, évidement le "-sama" est toujours de mise, nous n'avons pas élever les cochons ensemble, souviens-t-en. Tertio, malgrès que Kazuya-kun t'ait ordonné de juste m'assister, je ne veux pas que tu sois inutile donc tu observes. Tu sais voir, regarder, et écouter ? Donc tu sauras. Et pour finir..." Enfin ! "Je veux que tu répondes à toutes mes attentes et questions est-ce clair ?" Soupir. "C'est très clair Kugumiya-sama. Je ne vous ferais pas honte. 

- Commences déjà par t'habiller correctement. Je t'ai préparé quelques affaires, elles sont sur le lit. Ensuite tu peux aller dans ta chambre. C'est celle d'à coté non ?" Sans répondre, Mai prit les vêtements qu'elle lui désignait et sortit sans attendre de la pièce. Elle avait cru que cette femme serait aussi autoritaire que Naru, elle avait tout faux : elle était pire que lui. Mai semblait comprendre pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, d'après les dires de sa nouvelle patronne. En entrant dans sa propre chambre, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était un simple tailleur mais son instinct lui dit que le prix, lui, ne devait pas être autant. La coupe était belle, il fallait l'admettre, elle n'avait jamais porté de vêtements d'aussi bonne qualité. Il lui restait une heure avant la prochaine sortie, dîtes importante, de Kugumiya-sama, elle pouvait donc prendre sa douche tranquillement, d'une certaine façon elle remerçiait le jeune femme de l'avoir réveillée si tôt, sept heures pour être exacte, et ainsi ne pas la faire courir dans tous les sens pour être prête. Mai ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la façon d'agir de l'exorciste était étrange. Elle était désagréable, mais elle était respectueuse d'une certaine manière. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de Naru de seulement lui obéir, Kugumiya-sama ne l'avait jamais mise volontairement dans une situation déplaisante. Quand John était passé plus tard dans la soirée pour installer la caméra de surveillance, alors qu'elle était elle-même encore au lit, plus à cause du fait que le frère de Naru soit seulement l'esprit d'un mort que par la vision de l'après-midi, elle l'avait rembarré vertement, annonçant que seule Mai était sous son service et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre larbin, pour l'instant son employée dormait, elle installerait la caméra demain matin. L'étudiante avait voulu la remercier, mais le regard outré que lui avait lançé l'exorciste l'avait coupé net. Cette femme avait ce qu'il manquait fondamentalement à Naru : le respect envers les autres. Mai acceptait en souriant les tâches que lui imposait l'exorciste sans pour autant la surcharger de travail.

Le rendez-vous de Kugumiya-sama était en réalité un thé avec d'autre personnalités présentes. Mai eut un sourire désabusé en pensant à la définition du mot "important" de l'exorciste, en quoi boire le thé avec d'autres personnes si tôt le matin, il était huit heures et demie, pouvait apporter quelque chose à l'enquête ? Se tenant debout à droite du siège de sa patronne, Mai examina les personnes installées autour d'elle. Masako et John étaient présents, le blond aux cotés de Fond-san qui se révéla être le collègue de labo du Professeur Davis, lui aussi présent. Curieuse de voir cette personne si célèbre (et étant bel et bien vraie cette fois), Mai l'observa soigneusement. C'était ce qu'on aurait pu nommer un anglais typique, maigre et grand, le costume gris soigneusement repassé, la cravate nouée avec soin, tout en lui montrait une application, un être incroyablement soigneux. Elle songea avec une grimace qu'elle ne put montrer qu'il rivalisait avec Naru. A tel point qu'elle croyait revoir l'adolescent dans sa façon de parler, bien que beaucoup plus courtoise. Cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants semblait d'ailleurs gentil, trop gentil, à tel point qu'il en parraissait louche aux yeux de la chasseuse de fantôme. Impression qui disparue instantanément quand soudainement il lui adressa la parole, plantant ses yeux doux dans les siens. "N'êtes-vous pas dans une position peu confortable mademoiselle ? Ne préfereriez-vous pas vous asseoir ?" Voilà qu'il jouait au parfait gentleman, avec talent en plus. Mai sourit et s'inclina respectueusement, respectant à la lettre le règlement de sa chef-exorciste : "Merci beaucoup professeur. Mais tout va bien, je vous assure." Du coin de l'oeil elle crut voir Masako étouffer un rire, son éternelle manche levée contre ses lèvres. Légèrement énervée par le comportement de son amie, Mai se retint de lui jeter un regard assassin. Lui rendant son sourire, le professeur Davis continua tout de même son discours engageant : "Allons, qui préfererait être debout ainsi plutôt qu'assise à nos cotés ? Je suis certain que Mademoiselle Kugumiya ni voit pas d'inconvénient.

- Je...

- Asseyez-vous donc Taniyama." coupa la renomée exorciste d'un ton sec avant de reprendre d'un ton radouci : "Ca ne dérangera personne, nous sommes entre amis après tout.

- Voilà qui est bien dit !" conclu Fond-sensei en frappant dans ses mains. "Ne nous connaissons nous pas depuis des années ? Shinichi, pouvez-vous apporter une chaise à notre nouvelle participante ?" Le chercheur japonais acquiessa en riant avant d'apporter courtoisement un siège à Mai, plutôt mal-à-l'aise au centre de l'attention. Juumi Shinichi-sensei était le principal orchestrateur de l'échange entre les deux pays, il était aussi celui ayant fait appel à leur service. Une fois la jeune assistante installée, la conversation dériva vers un sujet plus sérieux, les phrases se dévellopèrent tantôt en Anglais, tantôt en Japonais. Mai remercia son ancien professeur de s'être acharnée sur sa compréhension sans pour autant qu'elle sache le parler couramment, Mai avait un accent épouvantable. "Vous connaissez donc la signification de toute cette affaire," disait le chercheur japonais au Professeur Davis. "Je me doute que les médias n'auront de cesse de saisir et de dévorer la moindre petite info leur parvenant... Après tout des enfants ont été impliqués.

- Des enfants ?" demanda Masako choquée. "Je pensais que la loi interdisait les expériences sur les mineurs." Le Professeur Fond soupira : "C'est vrai, mais certain parents sont tellement affolés qu'ils nous confient leurs enfants dès que leurs pouvoirs psychiques se réveillent. Finalement, tant que nous ne les suivons pas cas par cas, ils finissent par prendre peur de leur propres enfants. Cela c'est déjà produit autrefois et c'est loin d'être guéri aujourd'hui. Cependant cette terrible affaire vient du fait que l'enfant à été arraché de force à ses propres parents.

- Que c'est-il passé pour que cela réapparaisse à présent ?" questionna Kugumiya-sama. "Après tout cela fait des années que cette erreur s'est produite.

- Il semblerait que cet enfant disparu ait laissé une trace de lui quelque part. Peut-être que cela viendrait d'une taupe à l'intérieur même de notre centre." confia le Professeur Davis. "Impossible !" Mai ne comprenait pas de tout ce dont-ils parlaient, mais elle comprit quand même que cet enfant arraché à ses parents ne méritait pas de recevoir si peu d'égard. Etre arraché à sa famille est sans doute la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un être humain. Elle en était convaincue, alors entendre parler ces personnes d'une "erreur" cela la mettait en colère, et voir que deux de ses proches semblaient approuver lui faisait plus mal encore. Soudainement elle s'excusa, prétextant qu'elle devait déjà préparer la réception de ce soir. Des rires compréhensifs lui pardonnèrent son départ en même temps que le regard de Kugumiya-sama qui semblait l'approuver. S'efforçant de ne pas marcher trop vite, elle s'éloigna de la table et sortit de la salle. Dans le couloir elle resta immobile un instant, encore choquée par la conversation précédente, soudain une voix la surpris dans ses pensées troubles : "C'est répugnant n'est-ce pas au début, de les voir parler ainsi des autres êtres humains ?" La jeune fille releva promptement la tête. Un jeune homme européen qui devait avoir vingt ans se tenait à ses cotés. Son look surprit Mai alors qu'elle circulait jusqu'à présent entre tailleurs et costumes. Les cheveux longs et chatains se parsemaient élégamment sur son visage et chutaient à hauteur de son épaule sur le blouson de cuir noir, lui-même ouvert sur un t-shirt rapiécé. Les yeux verts et rieurs du garçon la regardèrent étonné : "Tu es tant surprise que ça ? Y'a pas que des blaireaux qui sont chercheurs tu sais, seulement c'est eux qui ont droit aux tasses de thé et aux clafoutis. Au fait moi c'est Sean. Enchanté." Mai se reprit lui adressant un sourire se rapprochant plus d'une grimace : "Mai. Alors tu es un chercheur toi aussi ?

- Un vrai de vrai. Mais je suppose que ça doit-être moins passionnant qu'assistante de la Princesse." La jeune fille ne put se retenir de rire : "Ca lui va parfaitement. Mais elle n'est pas si difficile à vivre en fin de compte." Il cligna des yeux : "Non ! Une personne au monde peut réussir à supporter son Altesse. Je tombe de haut. Mais comment êtes-vous parvenue à l'honneur d'intêgrer son service ?" la questionna t-il en la suivant dans le couloir. "Mon employeur m'a recommandé." mentit Mai tout en se disant que se n'était pas totalement faux, à ses cotés se fut à Sean d'éclater de rire : "L'ignoble ! Vous avez dut le faire souffrir pour qu'il vous confie cette tâche ! Toutes ses assistantes disparaissent au bout d'une semaine, la plupart du temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous le garanti. Vous n'êtes pas avec elle depuis lontemps n'est-ce pas ?" Mai déglutit : "Non.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Taniyama-san !" Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste. Derrière eux, Ayako se tenait les hanches, fixant Mai plus que nécessaire. "Puis-je vous parler un instant ?" fit-elle avec une voix tendue. Détectant que la femme n'avait pas l'air tout à fait sereine, Sean salua Mai avant de s'éclipser discrêtement. Une fois qu'il fut partit, la miko saisit la bras de la jeune fille tout en lui jetant un regard assassin. "Je rêve, je bosse comme une folle et toi tu flirts ?

- Je ne flirt pas !" se défendit Mai les joues brusquement rouges. "Je viens juste de le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi c'est jamais à moi que ça arrive ! Il est beau !" se plaignit la rousse en faisant son éternelle moue. "Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu te retrouves mariée à un soixantenaire Ayako." répliqua Mai en souriant d'un air moqueur. La prêtresse ronchonna tout en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur : "Je n'y peux rien. Quoi qu'il en soit Naru nous convoque tous immédiatement, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher en personne." Elle soupira. "Evidemment tu étais déjà partie du thé. Franchement, l'histoire d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ?

- Je suis désolée." répondit l'adolescente en baissant la tête. "C'est leur conversation qui m'a poussé à partir, comment est-ce qu'il peuvent être aussi immoral ? Parler comme d'un enfant...

- Ce sont des scientifiques Mai, les sentiments passent après. Naru-chan est de la même trempe après tout, et pourtant, il ne nous a jamais déçu.

- Tu parles comme Bô-san." remarqua Mai ce qui fit réagir Ayako au quart-de-tour : "Ne me compare pas à ce moine ingrat ! Il s'est fichu de moi toute la soirée ! Il oublie bien vite qui à réalisé l'exorcisme de la dernière fois, sans moi il ne serait peut-être même pas là !" Elles entrèrent dans la base, tout de suite acceuilie avec chaleur par le commanditaire des lieux : "Vous voilà. Commençons." Son employée se dit qu'il ne s'améliorait vraiment pas. "Nous allons faire un résumé de tout ce dont nous avons appris jusqu'à présent. Hara-san, John, qu'est-ce que vous avez pu apprendre de l'entourage des scientifiques ?

- Pas grand chose, mais d'après la réunion dont nous revenons, une affaire à propos d'un jeune garçon disparu il y a des années est parvenue au média, mais ils n'ont pas assez d'indices pour incriminer le groupe.

- Un jeune garçon ?

- Il aurait été arraché à sa famille à cause de ses capacités psychiques. Mais il s'est enfuit alors qu'il était gravement blessé. Le professeur Davis et le professeur Fond pensent qu'il est mort." Continua John. La nouvelle ne sembla pas alerter Naru : "J'ai été tenu au courant de cette affaire, mais rien n'indique un lien avec notre dossier. Cependant se serait bien d'enquêter la dessus, au cas où. Hara-san des nouvelles de l'esprit ?

- Aucune." répondit la médium apparement inquiète sur le sujet. "Je ne perçois aucune présence, c'est comme s'il avait complêtement disparu après avoir attaqué Mai.

- Ca renforce l'hypothèse de la projection astrale de Mai, non ?" déclara Bô-san d'un ton circonspect tandis que Mai répétait le terme sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait sous l'oeil exaspéré de Naru. "C'est le fait d'envoyer son propre esprit dans un lieu ou une époque auquel notre corps n'appartient pas. Mais je doute de cette possibilité : Mai est une des très rare personne que j'ai connue capable de faire ça, et elle a été attaqué par un jeune garçon qui ne pourrait sans doute pas les controler ainsi.

- Tu penses donc encore à un esprit." conclu le moine. "Je n'en sais rien. Toutefois cet esprit en a peut-être seulement après Mai, après tout, seul des faits de poltergeists avaient été réalisés jusque là." La concernée frissona, serrant ses mains contre son coeur, à ses cotés Ayako murmura furieusement : "Il pourrait être plus rassurant pour une fois.

- Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Naru, "John et Hara-san continuerons d'enquêter dans ce sens. Bô-san, qu'as-tu découvert sur le quatrième étage." Le quatrième étage. Mai se souvint brusquement de sa conversation avec le majordome : "Tu parles des lieux de culte Naru ?

- Tu es donc au courant.

- Il est clair que Mai fréquente beaucoup de beau monde." Lacha Ayako avant de recevoir un brusque coup de coude. "Aïe !" Le regard impênétrable de Naru se posa quelques secondes sur son assistante. "Je vois." Qu'avait-il vu ? Mai avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas de bon augure pour elle. "Bô-san, reprenons.

- Bien, les lieux de culte du dernier étage sont particulièrement beaux et purs. Je les ai déjà exorcisé au cas où, mais je pense que ça n'a servi à rien.

- Lin, les relevés ?

- Aucun changement de température dans la nuit et la matinée. Tout est stable, dans les pièces surveillées du moins.

- Je vois. Matsusaki-san, du coté des médias ?" La miko croisa les bras et répondit d'un ton pensif : "Deux seulement ont été repérés ce matin. J'ai réussi a aborder l'un d'eux et... Quoi ? Ne recommencez pas à rire vous deux !" Cela n'arrêta pas cependant le fou rire maladroitement restreint de John et Bô-san. "Bref, le paparazzi ne savait même pas pourquoi on l'avait envoyé là, sa mission était de photographier tout ce qui bouge.

- Je vois. Fais en sorte de brouiller les éventuels indices que pourrais laisser la SPR. Continues à les berner si nécessaire." Encore une fois la phobie des médias avait repris Naru, mais Mai ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement, le beau brun se tourna vers elle. "Mai, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ou de particulier à l'hôtel ?

- Eh bien... A part les choses dont on a déjà parlé... Ah si peut-être les couloirs de service !" Les paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle, sans comprendre, il lui sembla deviner à quel point se devait être désagréable à Naru de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. "Les employés n'utilisent pas les grands couloirs de l'hôtel, mais d'autres couloirs plus petits qui mènent aux services. Ils se fondent à travers le décor de l'immeuble. On peut facilement les utiliser si l'on découvre leur emplacement je pense...

- Je vois, beau travail Mai." Le moral de la jeune fille remonta brusquement à un point culminant. Les compliments de Naru étaient rares. "Matsusaki-san, avant de reprendre ta tache, fabriques un charme pour Mai, sinon que tout le monde reprenne son travail. Mai...

- Oui ?

- Continues tes observations, cherche les ouvertures des couloirs... Sans flirter avec n'importe qui." Le moral en hausse de la jeune fille redescendit légèrement avec une sensation de gêne extrème. "Bien, chef Shibuya.

- Oh ! Tu entends ça Jhon ? Sans flirter avec n'importe qui." reprit Bô-san dans une parfaite imitation de Naru. "Ca devient sérieux.

- Plus que votre travail. Ouvrez l'oeil." De rieur, le ton du moine devint dépité. "Compris."

A tour de rôle, les exorcistes sortirent de la chambre à quelque minutes d'intervalles. Quand Bô-san croisa Mai dans le couloir il lui glissa un : "Finalement il n'a pas nié." faisant rougir la jeune fille, qui essaya de ne pas penser à cette éventuelle possibilité. En vain. A moitié en colère contre elle même, elle se frappa pour pouvoir reprendre son travail correctement. Kugumiya-sama lui avait commandé un déjeuner, ce qui lui offrait la possibilité de découvrir quelques portes cachées. Elle soupira, c'était un travail ennuyant... Elle crut abandonner quand une troisième personne passa devant elle, les yeux ronds, mais restant immobile à la fixer cette fois-ci. Il voulait sa photo ? Au bout de quelques instants, il continua sa route en marmonnant : "Il y a des personnes qu'on ne devrait pas laisser entrer dans cet hôtel." Les nerfs de Mai palpitèrent dangereusement et la jeune fille décida de demander le chemin des cuisines directement à la réception. Ce serait plus simple finalement...

Dix-huit heures. Il était déjà si tard ? La réception commençait dans une heure, alors... Les draps glissèrent de son corps dans un doux bruissement de tissu. Il étaient plutôt rêches pour des draps d'un hôtel si cher quand même. Un fil retint son bras, lui causant une vive douleur dans le poignet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Du sang. Une transfusion ? Pourquoi ? Son ouïe répera le son cadencé d'un cardiogramme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à cet imprévu, puis, tout doucement, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, le décor se mit en place. Dans cette pièce carrelée et froide, des moniteurs s'entassaient autour d'elle. Un défibrilateur ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce ? Ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacial, ses mains se crispèrent sur la tenue d'hopital qu'elle portait. Froid, il faisait si froid. Un peu plus loin, la porte était restée entrouverte. Elle pouvait partir d'ici. Alors, comme prise d'une subite frayeur ou s'une nervosité soudaine, elle arracha précipitament l'aiguille et le fil qui perçaient son bras, ses ongles griffant fortement sa peau au passage. Le sang goutta lentement, coula le long de son bras, puis, tomba sur le sol, arrachant un clapotis poisseux au sol. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les quelques pas menant à la sortie de la chambre lui parurent si long... Se tenant au mur, elle claudiqua dans le couloir sombre. Les rumeurs qui venait d'une des rares pièces éclairées se stoppèrent quand ils entendirent son râle inquiétant. Des personnes sans visage en sortirent, poussant des bruits d'alerte tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de marcher plus vite. Voulant fuir, elle essaya d'ouvrir une grande porte. Fermée, son esprit se percuta contre elle dans la folie du désespoir.

La porte éclata.

"Mai, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! La réception est dans moins d'une heure, dépêches-toi !" Qu'elle voix adorable au réveil, vraiment... Elle aurait aimé que se soit celle de Naru. Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent lentement, éblouis par la lumière du lustre. Son rêve avait du mal à sortir de son esprit et des images lui parvenaient encore par flash. Elle se sentait épuisée. Finalement, elle se redressa, un sentiment de peur s'empara d'elle à l'idée de reposer ses pieds sur le sol. Et s'il était aussi froid que dans cette pièce ? Elle se frappa mentalement. Idiote, ce n'était qu'un rêve, que dirait Naru s'il te voyait encore une fois endormie en plein travail ? Laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, elle saisit l'obi (1) posé sur le divan. Sa patronne voulait apparaître vétue d'un kimono. N'ayant jamais porté ce genre de d'habit, Mai se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir nouer cet immense ceinture dans le dos de sa patronne. L'espace d'un instant elle regretta que Masako ne fut pas ici, mais après un quart d'heure de bataille avec le morceau de tissu, l'immense noeud tint enfin en place, à son grand soulagement. Malheureusement pour elle, Kugumiya-sama entendait bien à ce qu'elle porte la même chose et lui engouffra dans les bras un magnifique kimono noir. Quant elles furent fin prêtes, il était grand temps de descendre à la réception. Par malheur, alors que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté impitoyablement à l'étage d'en dessous, Sean entra à l'intérieur. Les mains dans les poches, furieusement beau dans son costume à moitié débraillé. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de la jeune fille, maintenant qu'on lui en avait fait la remarque, le terme flirter semblait voler sans aucune discrétion autour de sa propre tête. Malheur. Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire, auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, et lui lança un joyeux : "On se retrouve encore ! Est-ce le destin ?" Ringard, mais Kawaiii ! Sa patronne à ses cotés semblait trouver la phrase complêtement stupide comme s'empressa de le souligner son immense soupir. Avec à clin d'oeil appuyé à Mai, le scientifique se tourna vers la grande et renomée exorciste : "C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Kugumiya-sama.

- Sean, fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi." répondit-elle d'un ton cassant qui surprit Mai. "Taniyama, vous avez surement déjà fais la connaissance de Monsieur Broad. Je me trompe ?

- Oui je...

- Vous êtes ravissante en kimono !" coupa l'autre en lui prenant la main, puis écarquillant les yeux d'un air déçu. "Mais cela ne va t-il pas vous gêner pour danser ?" Danser ? Mai ravala difficilement sa salive, elle n'avait jamais été experte dans ce genre de chose, mais Kugumiya-sama répondit à sa place, le ton toujours aussi sec. "Nous n'aurons pas le temps pour ces débilités occidentales(2) ! Laisses mon assistante tranquille Sean.

- Je parle pas à l'asistante mais à la jeune femme qui à presque mon âge." souligna t-il d'un air ingénu qui ne lui allait pas du tout. "Mais une vielle personne telle que toi...

- VIELLE ?" Aux cotés de leur dispute, Mai ne fut que trop heureuse qu'ils continuent la conversation sans elle et, tandis qu'ils marchaient devant elle sur le chemin de la grande salle, le garçon criant à tue-tête "Oba-san, oba-saaan (3).", elle se demanda si un phénomène poltergeist allait enfin se présenter sous leur yeux. Naru était sûrement en train d'inspecter avec Lin toute trace d'apparition quelconque, pour une fois, elle regrettait de ne pas être à leur cotés. Si la tâche était fastidieuse, elle avait le mérite d'être au calme... Les deux protagonistes qui faisaient à présent leur entrée dans la réception (l'ordre étant "Toi tu reste trois pas derrière moi sale petit morveux !", Sean ne posait pas de problème, trop heureux de se détacher de la présence de la femme aigrie) lui faisaient penser à Ayako et Bô-san. Les éternelles disputes de ses deux amis lui manquaient, et pour une fois, elle regretta la fonction que lui assignait son travail. Comme quoi chasser les fantômes n'était pas toujours aussi excitant que ça n'en n'avait l'air, dire qu'au lieu de bavasser et supporter la vielle folle elle pourrait être en train de trouver un appartement convenable. Tâche beaucoup plus urgente et, plus important encore, chercher dans ses cartons son fichu contrat de résilliation de bail qu'elle avait posé elle-ne-savait-où... Si elle ne le rendait pas dans les temps, le vieux renard qui louait l'immeuble n'allait certainement pas lui donner ses indémités. Soupir. C'était fatiguant, terriblement. Chaque jour, sa peur de finir à la rue s'injectait dans son esprit, pourquoi accumulait-elle les problèmes ? Magnifiquement décorée, la réception était réussie, pourquoi alors que tant de personnes s'évertuaient à rire et plaisanter, à danser autour d'elle, pourquoi sa solitude se faisait si grande ?

"A quoi penses-tu ?" La voix froide de Masako lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Bafouillant lamentablement, Mai s'excusa en prétendant qu'elle ne pensait à rien de particulier. La lamentation de Masako ne se fit pas attendre : "Pourquoi alors n'es-tu pas en train de surveiller ta patronne ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose Naru sera en colère. Ils s'apprécient beaucoup.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre." répondit Mai en riant jaune. "Après tout, ils se ressemblent, le narcissisme les rapprochent." Un léger blanc s'installa, puis le rire de Masako s'échappa légèrement de sa manche, éternellement plaquée devant sa bouche, le torse secoué par son fou rire. "C'est si drôle que ça ?" fit l'assistante d'un air consterné. Il fallut quelques instants à Masako pour pouvoir lacher d'un ton étranglé : "C'est juste toi Mai. Tu es trop drôle." Flatteur. Vraiment. Mai ne savait pas comment réagir exactement. La médium fit par s'expliquer tout en prenant une grande inspiration, pour se redonner une contenance, sans doute : "Tu n'arrêtes pas d'énumerer ses défaults et de les lui balancer à la figure, mais tu arrives quand même à l'aimer. C'est étrange." Une brusque rougeur apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille. "Mais... je... C'est pareil pour toi aussi, non ?" Son amie secoua la tête, son regard s'effaçant légèrement : "J'idéalise Naru. Je ne vois que ses bons cotés, et je passerais volontier sur le reste... Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu as de la chance, d'être aussi forte." C'est quoi ce délire Masako ? Pourquoi tu me sors ça maintenant ? Seulement la question ne put être posée, la médium était déjà partie. Cherchant son amie dans la foule, elle vit la silhouette de Sean s'éclipser de la salle. Il en avait sûrement eut assez, elle aurait aimé en faire autant. Kugumiya-sama discutait avec son éternel compagnon le professeur Davis. Fond-san n'était pas avec eux. Et puis, perdu dans la rumeur générales. Un coup. Le coeur de Mai rata un battement. Elle en était certaine, elle avait entendu un coup, comme venant des murs eux-même. D'un bond, elle se rapprocha de Kugumiya-sama. C'est alors, comme dans les films d'horreur, les lumières s'éteignirent, causant un silence pesant dans la salle. Mai saisit le poignet de sa patronne. Un coup. Les respirations des invités s'arrêtèrent avant de reprendre bruyamment. Un deuxième, un troisième. Les premiers cris s'élevèrent dans la salle. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Bô-san dans son costume de serveur, obligeant la foule à s'asseoir et à garder leur calme. Les bruits de coups n'arrêtaient d'augmenter leur fréquence et leur force. Un lustre au dessus d'eux se brisa. Poussant l'exorciste hors de danger, se fut le sang de Mai qui éclaboussa le sol tandis qu'elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Parmis les invités, les cris d'horreur reprirent, la débandade fut terrible. Rampant sur le sol, la jambe blessée, la jeune employée de la SPR ne dut son salut qu'à Kugumiya-sama qui entreprit de la trainer vers le mur. Seul les scientifiques au courant de la menace semblaient réussir à garder leur calme. Un flash attira l'attention de Mai. Il venait d'un mur. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? La douleur faisait vaciller son esprit. Pourquoi la coupure de sa jambe lui brulait-elle autant la peau ? Pourquoi voyait-elle ces points noirs ?

_"Mai." fit une voix._

Tout était si flou. Son beau kimono taché de sang, et le visage inquiet d'Ayako qui se penchait au dessus-d'elle.

_"Mai, ne vas pas par là-bas. Restes avec moi." continua la voix si familière et si rassurante. "Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que tu n'ais plus mal._

_- Vraiment ? Je suis si contente." répondit Mai. "Finallement, tu es vivant n'est-ce pas ?" Les bras chaleureux de Naru, où plutôt ceux de son frère l'entourèrent. Ils semblaient dire : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça." Avec rien d'autre la jeune fille n'aurait pu se sentir plus sereine. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui prit la main et lança d'un ton joyeux : "Où allons-nous cette fois ?"_

* * *

Notes : Tout d'abord celle que j'ai oubliée la dernière fois (Goooomeeeee!) : 

Chanelling : c'est le fait d'invoquer des esprits comme le fait Masako, c'est-à-dire de lui prêter son corps en quelque sorte.

Celle de ce chapitre à présent :

(1) Obi : C'est l'immense ceinture qui forme un noeud à l'arrière du traditionnel kimono. Il doit être noué à l'arrière c'est donc pour cela qu'on ne peut pas se vêtir du vêtement seul. S'il est noué à l'avant cela est une marque de prostitution '

(2) Quand Rie Kugumiya parle de la danse comme d'une débilité, c'est à cause du fait que les danses dîtes européennes (soit le charleston, la salsa, la valse ect...) ont très très peu perçées au Japon. On peut supposer que ce qui remplace les danses des receptions occidentales sont remplacées par la cérémonie du thé et autres traditions au Japon.

(3) Vous aurez sans doute entendu dans l'anime où le manga Ayako interpellée avec "Oba-san" ce qui la met dans une belle fureur. Cela veux dire "vielle femme" en japonais.

Note de fin de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des nouveaux personnages, ainsi que du caractère des principaux. Vos théories sont aussi les bienvenues même si ce n'est pas si compliqué (comment ça c'est de l'incitation à rewiever ? Nah !)

Ja ne !


	5. File 1 : Comme dans un rêve

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps qu'habituellement mais bon dieu, j'ai eu du mal à le pondre ce fichu chapitre, de plus il ne me plait pas auant que les autres, mais si je recommence à le retravailler encore une fois, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le poster avant Noël, une semaine entière que je suis dessus ! Et finallement je ne le trouve pas bon, m'enfin, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, désolée.

Il me reste normallement deux chapitres sur cette première affaire. Allez zou. Je passe aux reviews.

PS : je l'ai finallement remodifié une nouvelle fois après avoir tapé mes réponses à vos reviews. Ce chapitre est maudit.

Meng Zhou : Sean est douteux. Oui il est douteux, je l'ai crée pour qu'il soit douteux XD Pour dire la vérité, comme je ne visualisait pas son style vestimentaire j'ai piocher dans ce que j'avais à coté, soit un manga NANA Sean est devenu Punk. Cependant je n'ai pas copié son caractère sur un des persos du manga (heureusement) A qui penses-tu qu'il ressemble ?

Mdr je m'attendais au "Naru jaloux?" Oui il est "un peu" jaloux, même s'il préférerait crever que de l'avouer

Pour t'éclairer sur l'histoire de possession de Lin-san, c'est ainsi : Lin-san est beau, Lin-san est gentil, Lin-san est mystérieux, Lin-san est fort Tout le monde veut un Lin-san pour soi

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizou.

Risyuna : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais aimé à ce point ! Et merci beaucoup pour le site, j'ai enfin pour avoir les réponses à mes questions (pourquoi ce fichu roman n'est pas traduit en français ) ! Ca m'a bien servi d'ailleur

Sean est mystérieux, tu auras pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre, et d'ailleurs il continuera à tourner autour de Mai pendant un bon bout de temps, héhé. Le triangle amoureux ? Peut-être bien. Je suis contente que tu aime Kugumiya Elle sera bien présente pendant un bout de temps elle aussi.

XD je suis nulle avoir les noms anglais J'ai faillit l'appeler Ford, Smith... Finalement Fond à été choisi pour l'originalité (parce que je n'avais plus aucune idée).

Ce cher professeur Davis apparaîtra bientôt, tout poche, dans ce chapitre parce que je ne savais comment le clore et parce que je voulais embêter Naru XD

Merfi beaucoup pour ta belle review. Bisous.

PS : Il y a du Lin-san dans ce chapitre.

Mei76 : Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Petite Saki : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vraiment encourageant. J'espère que la suite vaudra ses début. Bisous.

Flore Risa : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour réaliser ce sans faute. J'aimerai vraiment en être capable. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise !

Kitt : Mdr, je suis contente que ma fic soit "Trop géniale" ! Le frère de Naru fait parti de spoiler, mais je te rassure, si Mai mourrait maintenant, je ne pourrais pas continuer à écrire

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Patpat : Oui 25 épisodes ne sont pas assez pour cette série tout simplement superbe ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir !

La fameuse question du pairing. Pour dire la vérité, tout dépendra du nombre d'enquêtes et là je peux répondre que si il y en aura deux, la réponse sera non. Si troisième il y a, le oui sera fort probable. Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là (et c'est là l'ennemi n°1 des fanfiqueurs). Cependant, d'après mon avis personnel, c'est Naru qui dans ce cas sera avec ses chats et non l'inverse, car ce ne sera pas un amour à sens unique.

C'est vrai que nos styles d'écritures se ressemblent ? J'aimerai bien lire une de tes fics alors, si c'est vrai ça doit être assez troublant

Merci beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir te lire bientôt ! (une de tes fics sur HP m'intéresse bien.)

Alyenor : Pas de problème pour ça J'ai exactement le même problème, l'auteur ne me vois qu'une fois sur deux J'espère que tu as réussi tes exams ! Mais je suppose que c'est le genre de chose assez difficle à percevoir.

Mdr, je suis contente que tu aime bien Sean, il est pas clair, c'est vrai, mais il joue un rôle important dans la fic. Mai va se rapprocher de lui, mais d'une certaine manière, tu verras bien niark niark Naru quant à lui peut très bien être jaloux, mais dans ce cas il n'a pas fini de souffrir. Pour Frère de Naru, il remplit bien son rôle. Il est très présent au début du chap.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt ! Bisous.

La suite maintenant ?

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Comme dans un rêve.

_ "Comment t'appelles-tu en vrai ?" Malgrès sa timidité première, la question n'avait pas tardé à franchir ses lèvres. Avec son sourire habituel, il lui répondit : "C'est confidentiel." En y repensant, Mai ne put s'empêcher de tracer un lien entre les deux personnages : En langage Narusien, la phrase aurait sans doute donnée : "Tu es tellement idiote que tu le crierais sur les toits." Merci, ô Frère de Naru d'être si délicat._

_ Ses pensées avaient dû la trahir car le dit frère en question étouffa un rire. Félicitation Mai d'être si expressive. Par le même temps, elle examina le visage d'un Naru riant, un rire à la manière de Lin-san. L'omyouji le connaissait-il lui aussi ? Certainement. La jeune employée de la SPR s'amusa à imaginer l'assistant entouré de deux petits Naru en puissance, l'image fut-elle qu'elle dut secouer la tête pour la chasser. L'idée d'un Lin-san en Papa gateau était si saisissante ! En face d'elle, Frère de Naru l'observait intrigué, la faisant rougir au passage. Elle entreprit de reprendre la conversation : "Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler Naru._

_- Je ne sais pas, choisis pour moi." Choisir pour lui hein ? Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Puis, un brin d'euphorie fit une montée fulgurante dans le cerveau de la chasseuse de fantôme. S'il l'a laissé choisir, c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance ? "Je peux t'appeler comme je le veux ?" Avait-il bien fait de dire ça ? Frère de Naru se posa la question avant de jeter ses inquiétudes au placard. "Vas-y._

_- Dans ce cas pourquoi pas...Gen-chan ?"_

"Mai."

_ Ce brusque éclair de conscience fit sursauter Mai, tandis que Frère de Naru espèrait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la surprise qui s'était emparée de ses expressions habituellement impassibles. Comment savait-elle ? Même si la prononciation était incorrecte (1)... Il observa la jeune fille : les spasmes de douleur remontaient déjà le long de sa jambe, avec un sourire rassurant, il lui prit la main et l'entraina plus loin dans l'inconscience. Il était encore trop tôt._

_Ils marchèrent quelques instants, puis quand la douleur fut partie, elle reprit : "Ca te conviens Gen-chan ?_

_- Pourquoi ce nom ?" Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'index pointé vers le ciel comme pour exprimer une idée lumineuse. "Gen'ei (NdA : fantôme, illusion en japonais.). J'ai tout de suite pensé à Gen-chan le fantôme !" Qu'elle ironie, d'abord Naru-chan le narcissique pour son frère, lui avait droit à Gen-chan le fantôme. Cela le fit rire. Se plaçant à ses cotés pour marcher, Mai commença à parler de l'enquête : "Sais-tu qui est le coupable de cette affaire ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas plus d'indice que toi cette fois._

_- Comment savais-tu lors des autres enquêtes ?_

_- Je peux voir les autres esprits, seulement cela." répondit-il. "Désolé._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal !" se récria Mai avant de se gratter la tempe d'un air gèné. "Je n'aurais servi à rien si tu ne m'avait pas secouru les autres fois. Mais ça veut dire que c'est bel et bien un poltergeist n'est-ce pas ? Naru avait raison alors..._

_- Qui sait ? Mon petit frère n'a pas toujours raison._

_- Tu es l'ainé ?" s'exclama Mai. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Naru dans le rôle du petit frère !_

_- On débattait souvent la dessus." la rassura l'Onii-chan (2) auto-attitré avec un sourire. "Naru affirmait que celui des jumeaux né en dernier avait été conçu en premier, d'après la science. Cela faisait donc de lui l'ainé. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour..."_

"Mai." Sortant brusquement de sa léthargie, la jeune fille ne vit tout d'abord que le plafond sans lumière de cette salle. Cette immense salle de réception digne d'un musée, maintenant dépourvue de la lumière de ces lustres de cristal ou de verre, qu'elle importance ? "Bien." fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. "Maintenant qu'elle est lucide, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Les dégats causés par le verre étaient minimes, elle peut remarcher sans douleur dès demain, mais je n'explique toujours pas ces traces de brûlures. Peut-être à cause de la chaleur des ampoules ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, beaucoup de personnes ont été choquées par les évènements, je me dois d'être auprès d'eux." De la personne qui parlait, Mai n'en identifia que le costume beige. C'était moche. "Merci Sensei. Nous nous occupons de la suite." Une voix familière cette fois. S'en relever la tête, les yeux embués par une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Mai articula : "Bô-san...

- On va encore se faire taper sur les doigts. Pourquoi tu es toujours blessée ?" soupira le Moine. "Enfin je suis content que tu ailles bien. Tu as le don de nous faire peur." Finalement, pensa la jeune fille avec sarcasme, elle aurait préféré rester avec Gen-chan. Une femme à coté d'elle sembla l'approuver farouchement. "Mais quel imbécile ! Vous croyez qu'elle a envie de se réveiller pour entendre des choses pareilles ? Vous votre incompétence à être agréable, vous ne devez certainement pas avoir la compagnie d'une femme très souvent." Pas besoin de demander l'appartenance de cette voix : seule Kugumiya-sama pouvait être aussi franche et agressive. Une phrase, sans doute issue d'Ayako continua la conversation : "Il est clair qu'on peut se poser certaines questions. Tu n'es toujours pas puceau au moins ?

- C'est une fille censée être Miko qui me dit ça ?" Au milieu de cet échange très instructif sur les relations en tout genre de l'ex-moine bassiste, la blessée aurait voulu retomber dans l'inconscience, seulement pour entendre la fin de la phrase de l'esprit. Elle aurait put avoir une arme contre Naru tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser et, même si ainsi les tactiques comme le chantage aurait été exclue, cette possibilité était très attirante. Un sourire rêveur anima ses lèvres : elle saurait peut-être la prochaine fois. Je vais pouvoir te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce Naru !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dispute des trois exorcistes terminée sur un coup de grâce de Kugumiya-sama, Mai était soutenue par celle-ci pour revenir dans sa chambre. Un cachet d'aspirine plus tard, la jeune fille sombrait dans les bras de morphée, encore une fois.

"Remonte encore la bande, Lin." ordonna Naru avant de lui demander de stopper la vidéo. C'était ici, il en était sur, il y'avait eu un flash, non remarqué à cause du désordre ambiant. "Un appareil photo ?" fit Lin à haute voix. "Les journalistes n'étaient pas interdits ?

- Ils l'étaient. La British Psychic Research Association ne voulait pas un seul d'entre eux aux alentours. Comme je le soupçonnais, ils ont trouvé une opportunité pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Lin, vérifies quels sont les couloirs des employés qui ont été construits autour de la salle, je vais revisionner la vidéo."

Au bout d'une heure de réception, trois personnes étaient sorties de la salle. Trois personnes seulement. Le Ghost Hunter regretta que les caméra fussent plaçées trop loin de l'entrée : les visages étaient flous. A coté de lui, son assistant lui donna les informations récoltées sans pour autant détourner la tête de son propre travail. "Deux couloirs permettent d'entrer dans la salle, de chaque cotés. Un autre passe au-dessus.

- Tu peux mettre le plan à l'échelle sur l'ordinateur ?

- Je vais essayer." Naru se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre en réfléchissant au déroulement de la soirée. Au bout d'une heure, le poltergeist avait agit. Seulement au bout d'une heure. Pendant ce temps, trois personnes étaient sorties de la salle. Les coups avaient résonnés, la panique était apparue, puis le lustre était tombé. Le lustre au-dessus du Professeur Davis et de Kugumiya Rie... Juste après, un journaliste avait pris une photo, le flash venant d'un mur, il devait être près d'une des entrées des serveurs, mais alors, pourquoi les employés l'auraient-ils laissés ici ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Un bruit de porte, une foulée de pas. "Naru-bou." l'interpella le moine. "On revient du hall. Beaucoup de personnes quittent immédiatement l'hôtel. Apparement, seules deux équipes de scientifiques resteront." Etait-ce le but de la manoeuvre ? Moins de personnes seront présentes, des tentatives plus osées apparaitront. "Bô-san, reste ici en tant que serveur, arrêtes d'enquêter au quatrième étage. Inspectes tous les couloirs. Je veux savoir lesquels sont les plus ou les moins fréquentés. Mai t'aidera dès qu'elle sera sur pied. Matsusaki-san, ne quitte pas d'une semelle les journalistes au dehors. Je veux leur nom, prénom, leur situation sociale, leur adresse. John, reste auprès de Fond-sensei et de Davis-sensei, ils sont en danger. Rie saura se protéger, mais je veux qu'elle soit à tes cotés le plus souvent possible, je lui parlerais. Hara-san, tu sais quoi faire. Préviens-moi dès qu'un esprit apparait. Je voudrais aussi la composition entière des l'équipes anglaises et japonaises qui resteront à l'hôtel. Enquêtes sur leur membres.

- Eh ! Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin ?" demanda Ayako sidérée. "Comment veux-tu que l'on trouve toutes ses informations en si peu de temps ? Surtout Masako...

- Je ne suis plus sur de l'origine de tout ça." fit Naru d'un ton sec. "Je veux toutes les informations possibles. J'appelerai Yasuhara-san pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

- Tu ne penses plus au poltergeist ?

- C'est un poltergeist, mais je ne penses pas qu'il soit involontaire. Loin de là." Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble des membres de la SPR. Masako demanda d'un voix faible : "Que veux-tu dire ?" Naru se détacha de la fenêtre. "Depuis le début de l'enquête, je me doutais que cette possibilité était forte. Seulement, en plus des équipes scientifiques, de nombreuses familles accompagnées d'adolescents étaient installées à l'hôtel. Tout ceci aurait put démarrer d'une dispute entre l'un d'eux et un membre au hasard des groupes de recherche. En particulier Rie, qui a été l'une des première touchées par le poltergeist, sort facilement de ses gongs." Un rire secoua silencieusement le reste de l'équipe. "Aujourd'hui encore, le lustre s'est fracassé au dessus d'elle.

- Alors tu pensais à une simple dispute. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?" demanda Bô-san. Naru tourna l'un des écran vers eux et repassa la vidéo au moment du flash. "Ceci est la preuve que tout a été organisé.

- Un flash d'appareil photo ?" murmura John. "La photo a été prise juste après la chute du lustre, depuis le couloir qu'empruntaient les serveurs pour remplir sans relâche le buffet. Ceux-ci auraient sans doute remarqué si un journaliste était resté dans le couloir à l'affut d'un scoop. La personne à profité de la panique des personnes présentes pour se glisser dans le couloir et prendre cette photo. Ce qui amène à la conclusion qu'il était au courant des évènements qui allaient se dérouler ce soir-là. Cette affaire n'est pas un simple accident." Un silence s'installa, seulement brouillé par le son du matériel. Encore une fois, l'affaire avait pris un nouveau tournant, et, sans qu'on ne sache le pourquoi du comment, une personne allait tenter d'en faire souffrir une autre.

Elle courait encore, dans ce même couloir sombre, sous les lumière vacillantes provenant des autres pièces. Courir était un bien grand mot, encore une fois elle avait tant de mal à marcher déjà. Pour les fuir elle avait birfuqué, et cette immense porte, fermée, la comdamnant à la mort. Cette immense porte avait éclatée. Des échardes de bois s'étaient enfonçées dans son visage. du sang avaient coulé devant ses yeux. Elle avait eut si mal, mal à en mourir, mais elle était sortie.

Elle pouvait difficilement voir alors, mais elle avait sentie le froid intense de la neige lui fouetter le visage. Ses pas avait trébuché sur les marches de la cage d'escalier, manquant de lui fracasser la nuque. A quatre pattes elle avait descendu le second palier, et alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans la neige douveteuse du sol, alors, "il" l'avait attrapé par la cheville. Elle cria, se débatta. Enfonçant ses ongles dans le sol, elle avait voulu s'enfuir avec tant de force, que la main avait lâché, un cri autre que le sien avait pourfendu l'air et ce ne fut pas son sang qui coula abondamment sur les marches, se mêlant au sien. L'effroi lui noua la gorge, et ce fut une terreur nouvelle qui lui permit de se relever pour s'enfonçer à travers bois.

Plus tard, elle s'y était évanouie, son corps enfouit dans les feuilles mortes.

En sueur, Mai se réveilla, affolée, de cet horrible cauchemard. Il lui semblait encore que le sang coulait sur son visage, que ces yeux étaient encore incapable de voir. Mais quand ses mains atteignirent son visage, elle ne toucha que sa peau. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se leva, cependant sa jambe lui rappela sa blessure de la veille, elle mit donc un temps fou à claudiquer vers la salle de bain. En revenant, plus sereine, habillée avec ses propres vêtements, elle apperçut les béquilles posées à cotés de son lit. Qu'elle idote. Avec un sourire abattu, elle les saisit : Elle devait parler de son rêve à Naru, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours que ce rêve glauque la projetait dans le sang et la douleur, cependant... Le réveil menaçait sa décision première. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais affronté, elle ne tenait pas à se tenir devant un Naru narcissique et grincheux qui en plus avait été réveillé à deux heures du matin. Que faire ? Dans un éclair de génie, elle se dit que si Naru dormait, Lin-san non. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lin-san, endormi, en pyjama ou même fatigué. Il avait toujours son expression paisible ou impassible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne dormait pas. Tant pis, Mai tenterait sa chance, elle sortit dans le couloir.

La chambre de Mai avait un avantage, ou plutôt un inconvénient. L'Hôtel avait une forme de "L". De ce fait, elle était située exactement à la birfucation des deux couloirs, la mettant ainsi en pleine exposition au regard de gauche et d'en face. A gauche, elle irait vers la base, en face se tenait un Sean souriant à son apparition. Mai craint fortement de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre la base avant une bonne heure. Ce type était sympathique, mignon et particulièrement bavard, qui bizarrement portait des lunettes ce soir-là. "Une ballade nocturne ?" Perspicace : il faisait nuit noire. Avec une grimace de circonstance elle essaya de trouver une excuse à sa sortie : "Eh bien, j'avais faim alors...

- Je vois." coupa t-il avec un rire. "Je n'ai pas mangé grand chose non plus. On descend ensemble ?" Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ? "D'accord." Comme ils marchaient, Sean ne put s'empêcher de continuer la conversation : "Il se passe pas mal de choses inhabituelles n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu que nous enfreignons la règle du couvre feu ?

- Vraiment ? On ne m'en a pas parlé pourtant.

- La Princesse à dut omettre ce détail.

- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Kugumiya-sama ?

- Depuis mon arrivée au Japon, il y a six mois. On ne s'est pas du tout entendu." La date intrigua Mai : "Tu n'es pas arrivée avec les autres scientifiques ?

- Non, bien avant eux. Je devais préparer le terrain comme ils disent. J'étais chargé de mettre à jour les statistiques, montrer un apperçu de nos expériences au groupe japonais. En somme, j'étais harcelé toute la journée par les grands sujets de la cour d'Elizabeth pour ensuite me crêper le chignon avec les sujets de l'Empereur. C'était épuisant." Mai rit devant sa mine déconfite : "Mais tu dois aimer ton travail, après tout être dans la recherche à ton age ce n'est pas rien !

- Dix-neuf ans." précisa t-il. "Dix-neuf ans, seulement les gens racontent que j'ai été pistonné par un viel oncle pour rentrer au centre...

- Tu n'as pas bonne réputation ?

- J'ai juste plus de succès que ses vieux bonhommes. Ils sont jaloux.

- Ca m'étonerait." répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace. "Comment y es-tu rentré ? En vrai ?" Il soupira puis se décida à lâcher le morceau : "J'ai finis mes études très tôt. Non pas que je sois surdoué, loin de là. A mon diplôme obtenu, j'ai voulu être informaticien, mais je me suis fait remarqué par Lady Luella et...

- Lady Luella ?" demanda Mai en riant. "Qui est-ce ?

- Une femme très gentille. La femme du Professeur Davis, en réalité. Et elle a insisté auprès de lui pour me faire embaucher. A l'époque ils cherchaient un informaticien qui ne posait pas de questions. J'étais tout trouvé. Il y a quelques mois ils m'ont offert un contrat définitif.

- C'est grâce à elle alors... Tu devais être heureux.

- Plutôt oui. J'étais même pas un véritable informaticien, c'est juste que les plus gateux d'entre eux n'arrivent plus à voir les touches." Ce fut ainsi que se déroula le chemin jusqu'au cuisines. Evidemment, la pièce en question était gardée par deux cerbères : leurs tocques sur la tête, les épaules carrées fièrement serrées dans leur costume de travail blanc cassé, les deux cuisiniers en garde ce soir-là (car le service devait être assurés à toute heure de la nuit) étaient relativement imposants, mais très gentils. Ils les réprimandèrent faussement pour le couvre feu, et offrirent même de transporter l'assiette de Mai à sa chambre. Le majordome avait raison : le service était sans égal.

Les caméra étaient posées en des lieux stratégiques : les couloirs du troisième étage, les couloirs du rez-de-chaussé. Lin avait en vue tout le déroulement d'un rendez-vous nocturne tout en priant que Naru ne se réveille pas : difficile d'expliquer au ghost hunter que son employée s'était faîte coinçée au pas de sa porte. Cependant le chinois commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas stopper Mai tout de suite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de regrettable, voir dangereux, mais que feraient-ils si la présence de chasseurs de fantômes dans l'hôtel était dévoilée ? Son front vint frapper sa main en réponse à son exaspération : pourquoi s'occupait-il autant de deux gamins qui semblaient être encore prépubères ? Sérieusement. Finalement il prit sa veste et se leva. Mai était une assistante, il lui dirait que Kugumiya-san l'appelait, point final... mais d'un autre coté laisser les écrans et Naru seuls lui paraissait très irresponsable. Comme laisser un bébé dans son bain en craignant qu'il ne se noie... Ou encore... C'est en se rendant compte du contenu de ses pensées qu'il décida de quitter la pièce en toute hâte, sa veste sur le dos, Mai devait être à cet instant dans l'ascenseur avec ce type aux longs cheveux.

Etre dans un ascenseur avec un garçon très beau qui vous portait votre nourriture semblait procurer une certaine gène. Mai en faisait l'expérience, la conversation s'était tue en un silence pesant, elle choisit de le questionner à propos d'un point qui l'intriguait, avec un très mauvais pressentiment en prime. "Tu es parti tôt de la réception hier soir.

- Tu observes mes faits et gestes, je suis flatté.

- Je suis sérieuse !" soupira Mai tandis que Sean haussait les surcils. "Mon job ce soir là était d'observer les faits et gestes des gens. Kugumiya-san m'a déjà parlé de toi, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire ensuite." Elle mentait mal, elle s'attendait à recevoir une joyeuse tirade auquelle elle ressortirait les joues rouges, et la ferait quitter l'ascenseur le plus vite que ses béquilles le permettraient, mais le ton distant sur lequel il lui répondit l'a surpris :"Pourquoi t'a t-elle parlé de moi ?

- Elle était encore remontée contre toi. Alors qu'as-tu fais ?

- C'était si ennuyeux que je suis allé dormir." C'était faux. Le coeur de Mai battait soudain plus vite, il avait quelque chose à cacher ? La jeune fille refusa de continuer de jouer à l'idiote : elle devait savoir. "C'est un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?" Il la regarda longuement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent quand t-il lacha enfin : "Toi aussi tu mens Mai." Il n'avait pas tort. La bouche légèrement entrouverte de la ghost hunter ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais déjà, Sean avait réendossé son rôle : "A qu'elle chambre dois-je vous servir, my lady ?" Son sourire ne laissait rien présager de leur précédente discussion, elle en comprit la raison qu'en elle apperçut Lin-san au bout du couloir : "Taniyama-san, Kugumiya-san vous appelle." Elle allait dire au revoir à Sean quand celui-ci demanda brutalement : "Qui êtes-vous ?" C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais rencontré Lin-san qui n'était jamais sorti de la base. Elle allait répondre mais son collègue la devança : "Je suis le second assistant." répondit-il simplement. L'admiration de Mai fut sans égale : il mentait vraiment bien. Cependant, l'informaticien de semblait pas de cet avis : "Il se passe des choses étranges dans cet hôtel vous ne trouvez pas ? Un groupe entier de personnes semble avoir bien plus à faire avec ces coups sur les murs.

- Sean qu'est-ce que tu...

- Mai, autant que je m'en souvienne, le vieux Mizuhi-sensei n'était pas marié jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Fond-san n'avait pas d'assistant quand je suis parti d'Angleterre. Pourquoi un moine apperçu au quatrième étage serait devenu serveur le soir même ? Et pourquoi semblent t-ils tous si proche de toi ? Quant-à vous," rajouta t-il en faisant un signe de tête à Lin. "Cette vielle paranoïaque de Rie n'embauchera jamais un homme qui plus est, ne parait aucunement passer son temps à laver le linge." Il avait deviné. Evidement, après leur précédente discution elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sean Broad était la seule personne à avoir passé six mois au Japon. Il connaissait les chercheurs japonais aussi bien que les anglais. Leur couverture n'avait pas fait long feu à ses yeux. Un ange était passé au-dessus d'eux, mais il avait repris sa tirade. "Mai, tu étais la seule à avoir un bon alibi. Jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas." Le ton qu'il avait pris lui noua l'estomac, il avait tendu l'assiette à Lin-san avant de lancer un faible : "Bonne nuit". Il était parti. S'approchant d'elle, Lin-san commença d'une voix inquiète : "Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui." murmura t-elle. "Je pense que c'est important."

Une fois dans la base, Mai s'assit prudement sur un fauteuil, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit : Naru, encore habillé, était profondément endormi sur le lit. Il était vraiment maigre, songeait-elle. Le noir n'améliorait pas les choses. Le raclement de l'assiette sur la table la ramena à la réalité, la stoppent brusquement à sa contemplation. Lin demanda : "Je dois réveiller Naru ?

- Non ce n'est pas la peine." murmura t-elle rapidement en appuyant ces paroles par de rapides mouvements de ces bras. "Ca ira.

- Tu connais bien la personne de tout à l'heure ?

- Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui en fait. Il s'appelle Sean.

- D'accord. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pourquoi voulais-tu venir ?" L'embarrassement enveloppa soudain Mai. Ce n'était pas si facile de parler de ces rêves comme si leur contenu était important. "J'ai fait deux fois le même rêve aujourd'hui, ou plutôt le second continuait le premier." Le chinois prit alors un calepin, semblant s'intéresser à la question : "Racontes-moi." Ca prit un certain temps, Mai hésitaot parfois. Revivre se genre de rêve était particulièrement troublant, ces sentiments de terreurs ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, cependant, Lin-san ne la forcait pas. Il écoutait juste attentivement, prenant des notes. Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé, il posa son calepin, et resta silencieux, songeur sans que Mai ne sache pourquoi. Alors, ne voulant pas le déranger, elle se leva, oubliant ses béquilles. Elle pouvait marcher mais claudiquait un peu. Heureuse de pouvoir se déplacer sans trop de mal, elle se dirigea vers la porte alors que Lin-san sortait enfin de sa torpeur : "Ca ira Taniyama-san ?

- Ouaip ! Je remarche !" Un imperceptible sourire apparu sur le visage de l'assistant, Mai le lui rendit joyeusement avant de poser la main sur la clanche. "Attends Mai." La voix froide et insensible de Naru. Ce type ! Il était réveillé pendant tout ce temps ? "Tu étais réveillé Naru ?" Evidément il ne répondit pas, se contentant de commencer son interrogatoire. "As-tu vu un flash lors de la soirée ?" Un flash ? Ah oui, ça lui revenait, mais pourquoi cette question ? "Oui, juste après que le lustre ne me tombe dessus. Pourquoi ?

- Si tu en apperçois un autre, reviens immédiatement à la base, compris ?" Et pourquoi ? La question lui brulait les lèvres. Pourquoi cet égoiste de Naru-chan ne lui répondait jamais ! "Pourquoi je devrais revenir à la base ? Expliques-moi au moins !

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, reviens aussitôt, c'est tout.

- Non ce n'est pas tout !" La jeune fille fut elle même étonnée par sa brusque colère. "Je veux savoir Naru !" Seulement son patron, à présent debout, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. "Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'a chaque fois que tu ne nous dis rien il arrive quelque chose de grave ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

- Tu es seulement mon employée Mai. Ton seul rôle est d'obéir, ne discute plus." Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Et elle, que devait-elle répondre à une chose pareille ? Que lui était seulement son enfoiré de patron ? C'était faux, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot non plus. La jeune fille baissa la tête, les machoires serrées. Pourquoi était-il si désagréable ces derniers temps ? "Je ne suis pas capable de ne faire que ça. Désolé Shibuya-san d'être une mauvaise employée." Elle claqua la porte. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas simplement retourner dormir. Elle aurait eu l'impression d'obéir à ce Naru. Satané Naru ! Retournant sur ses pas de son dernier trajet. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Au quatrième étage il y avait des lieux de culte. Elle pourrait peut-être y aller. Mai n'était pas croyante, du moins elle ne se posait jamais la question. Ces parents étaient boudhistes, mais elle n'avait pas une une éducation portée sur la religion. Au fond elle s'était toujours demandée, pourquoi l'on y attachait tant d'importance. Bô-san, Ayako, John étaient tous de religions différentes, mais elle n'en prenait jamais compte. Le prêtre lui avait raconté une fois qu'il devait se rendre tous les ans au Vatican, elle lui avait demandé s'il aimait y aller. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, c'était presque naturel d'y retourner, mais qu'il avait été très stressé la première fois. La jeune fille se disait que ce devait être agréable, d'avoir un tel endroit où revenir, sans même se poser de question ou avoir d'arrières pensées. Elle aurait aimé avoir un endroit comme ça. Elle aurait aimé que la SPR soit ainsi, se corrigea t-elle brusquement. Mais, elle n'y était pas bienvenue, en fin de compte. Avec un geste rageur elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment. "Tu...fais-en sorte... ne.." Mai s'arrêta brusquement, elle connaissait cette voix. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte devant laquelle elle passait. C'était l'Eglise. Sans réfléchir elle enclancha la poignée. Au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrit, les voix se turent, Mai appercevait les rangées de banc, l'immense crucifix accroché au mur sur lequel l'homme dont elle avait oublié le nom semblait dormir, et puis, debout devant l'autel, la regardant entrer, il y avait Sean. Elle murmura son nom machinalement. Que faisait-il ici ? "Mai ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- A qui parlais-tu ?" demanda t-elle sans réfléchir. Alors qu'il se dirigeai vers elle, elle vit ses yeux se durcirent, légèrement, imperceptiblement. Elle n'y aurait sans doute jamais fait attention si plus d'un an avec Naru n'avait affiné son oeil à ce genre de changement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il lui saisit la main. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Toi non plus." réussit-elle à répondre. "A qui parlais-tu ?

- A Dieu peut-être ? L'on est dans une église Mai. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais chrétienne.

- Je ne le suis pas." Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de conversation ? Ce n'était pas le sujet. Et Sean, ne lui semblait pas aussi gentil qu'auparavant. "J'ai entendu des voix. Tu ne parlais pas à Dieu." Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire faiblement, puis, sans lâcher sa main, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Je ne parlais pas à Dieu," concéda t-il. "Je ne pense même pas y croire à vrai dire." Il retira ses lunettes, pour jouer avec. "C'est le seul moyen d'avoir une conversation tranquille sans que tes amis fouineurs ne le découvre." Le sang de Mai se glaça. "Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ? Ah oui. Il est partit à présent.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule porte..." Un index vint se poser sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence, lui continua à parler, la regardant dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit, son oeil droit. "Je t'aime bien Mai. Je suppose que vous êtes venus pour ce soi-disant fantôme, mais ne restes pas avec ces scientifiques, où tu finiras par devenir comme eux. Sans aucun respect pour les autres." Son oeil gauche la regardait du vert mordant qui lui était coutumier, mais son oeil droit semblait morne, ses couleurs comme éteintes. Il cligna des yeux et la fine cicatrice partant de sa tempe au milieu de sa paupière lui apparut. En observant son visage elle en découvrit une autre sur son front. "Mai ?" demanda t-il mal-à-l'aise. "Tu ne vois plus ?" Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné, avant de sourire d'un air désolé : "Cette cicatrice a été attribuée à des personnes comme celle que nous cotoyons tous les jours ces temps-ci." Fit-il en passant son doigt sur sur front. "L'autre, est un désagréable accident avec un parapluie. J'y ai perdu la vue, malheureusement." Etait-ce un mensonge ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire, et puis il la regarda avec une lueur dure dans le regard, une sorte de froide détermination qui lui paru insoutenable : "Mai, si on partait d'ici ?" La question l'a surpris. "DE QUOI ?" Sean haussa les épaules. "C'était juste une proposition. Je pourrais t'emmener au parc. Je connais un bon resto aussi et...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" répondit-elle en soupirant. "On parlait sérieusement et tu me sors ça.

- J'étais sérieux Mai. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à cette sombre histoire.

- Qu'elle histoire ?" Elle déglutit, il approcha son visage du sien à tel point qu'elle put sentir son souffle. "Une belle histoire de vengeance."

Se sentir mal ne lui était pas habituel, cela ne servait à rien, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'y était pas encore immunisé. Sans un bruit, il se leva de son siège. Lin ne disait rien, Naru savait lui même qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot, de toute façon sa stupide fierté aurait tenu. Il se détestait pour tout ça, et pourtant il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir si mal. Il finit il-ne-savait comment à penser à son frère, celui-ci l'aurait sans nul doute traité d'idiot. Soudain on frappa à sa porte et une silhouette masculine entra, sans qu'il ne l'identifie, il ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé, qu'espérait-il ? Cependant, il resta impassible, si bien que la silhouette masculine se moqua de lui : "Tu ne changeras jamais, tu pourrais montrer un peu de joie à ma venue tout de même." Il se secoua finallement reconnaissant le porteur de la voix, mais Lin fut le premier à réagir : "Professeur !

- Boujour Lin. Bon Dieu tu es toujours aussi grand.

- Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Naru. "C'est dangereux.

- Arrêtes un peu Nills (NdA : équivalent de Naru sans l'accent japonais), ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je peux au moins enlacer mon fils ?" Sachant d'avance que la partie serait rude, il se laissa faire. "Tu as encore grandis," constata son père avec un sourire. "Lin, j'espère qu'il ne vous cause pas trop de soucis." Le chinois s'abstint de répondre, ce qui fit office de réponse. L'adolescent pensa avec exaspération qu'il devrait subir pire que les reproches de Madoka, ceux de sa mère quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle : Naru est un méchant garçon... Son père lui lança un regard empreint de reproches avant de continuer avec un soupir : "Ca m'aurait étonné. Nills, fait un effort s'il te plait, ne te met pas en danger plus que nécessaire.

- Je sais." coupa t-il énervé. "Je ne le fais pas de bonne grâce.

- Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'anihiler un dieu rien que par la force psychique n'est-ce pas ?" objecta son père en souriant. "Madoka a toujours été très bavarde. Ta mère s'est fait un sang d'encre." Qu'avait-il fait pour du patron de la SPR redevenir le fils ingrat en à peine deux minutes ? Naru trouvait la conversation stérile, mais il n'était pas en état de force : il était seul contre ses parents, Lin et Madoka réunis, il aurait tort, quoi qu'il fasse. Aussi fut-il soulagé que son père change de conversation par lui même : "J'entends aussi beaucoup d'échos favorables, tes rapports sur les phénomènes psychiques sont bons. Très bon même. J'ai rencontré une partie de ton équipe, ce sont des gens très intéressants. Hara Masako bien sûr est très populaire, mais j'ai été agréablement surpris par cette jeune fille, comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? Mira...

- Mai, elle s'appelle Mai." coupa Naru. Il fallait croire que le sort était contre lui cette nuit-là, toutes les conversations le mènerait-il à cette fille ? "Elle a sauvée la vie de Rie à vrai dire... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" Que répondre ? "Je suppose.

- Tu supposes ? Tu m'as habitué à plus de précision Nills. Elle semble bien s'entendre avec Sean..." C'était très intéressant, pensait-il ironiquement. Pourquoi diable un chercheur tel que le professeur Davis lui sortait de telles inepties ? Avec un léger soupir il regagna son fauteuil. Il fallait croire que la jeune fille allait le poursuivre à travers même la bouche de son père.

* * *

Notes : (1) Si je ne me trompe pas, Gen-chan avec l'accent japonais donnerait "Génu-chan", ce qui explique l'erreur de prononcitaion de Mai.

PS : de même pour Naru qui est la façon de prononcer Nills en japonais.

(2) Onii-chan : Grand frère.

Pas beaucoup de note pour ce chapitre pas génial. J'espère vraiment que le prochain sera meilleur. A bientôt !


	6. File 1 : Dan Parker

Avant-dernier chapitre de la première affaire. Tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon erreur, Nills n'est pas le surnom de Naru mais c'est Noll. Nills, je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé ça, ça craint cela va sans dire.

Ensuite, Alyenor m'a parlé de la mise en page, elle n'a pas tort, c'est vrai que c'est écrit de partout, il n'y a pas d'espace. J'ai essayé d'essayer avec ce chapitre-ci, de le découper en parties, vous me direz ce que ça donne (même si ce n'est pas grand chose.) Sinon j'ai changé le nom des chapitres, aussi, pour qu'on puisse séparer la première enquête de la deuxième.

Voilà pour les changements du jour.

Ce chapitre est aussi spécial, dans le sens où chaque grande partie sera raconté d'un point de vue différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la partie d'Ayako XD bref...

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**mei 77540 :**_ Merci beaucoup de l'apprecier autant Normalement il n'y a pas de problèmes pour que le suite paraisse. Ja ne !

_**Meng Zhou :**_ Oui éhéhé tu avais raison, il est douteux niark niark. Pour la cicatrice il n'y a rien à comprend, ou plutôt pour l'instant. Si je trouve à caser complêtement cette histoire je devrai pouvoir expliquer ce qui dérange autant Mai.

Pour le surnom désolé de ma gaffe J'ai du trouver Nills dans le nom d'un chien où je ne sais quoi, bref...

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu es toujours une des premières à poster :3

Bizous.

_**Patpat :**_ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Vraiment. Ce chap je ne le sentais pas mais bon, j'arrête de tergiverser là-dessus. Sinon seulement deux chapitres pour cette enquête, la fic n'est pas finie :p En tout cas je veux bien voir tes idées, mais justement, Naru va t-il réellement résoudre le problème cette fois-ci ? niark niark...

_**Alyenor :**_ J'aime torturer Naru en particulier xd C'est pourquoi il a un caractère à la con, mais il se calmera, il se calmera... (de quelle manière ? éhé)

Pour la mise en page tu as parfaitement raison, c'est à moi de m'excuser seulement lorsque je lutte pendant une heure sur à cause de ça, je fini par abandonner la partie. Je vais être plus courageuse et essayer de faire quelque chose d'acceptable cette fois

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous. Et merci pour ton offre de traduire des fanfic anglaise, j'ai un peu de mal à saisir les nuances de cette langue. Une fanfic qui m'interesse beaucoup est **Inerasable Secrets de Daygone**r, ce que j'en ai lu m'a beaucoup plu.

_**Risyuna :**_ Mdr, mes chapitres sont longs à lire. XD Merci de m'avoir rappelé le surnom de Naru. Tu as raison Nolly aurait vraiment fait bizarre XD (quoique j'imagine bien une groupie l'appeler comme ça, une bonne idée de fic cette chose) Je suis contente que Genei te plaise J'ai cherché un surnom qui collerait bien.

Sean, est intelligent, en fait il est surtout manipulateur Mais bon, vous le verrez plus tard.

La cicatrice n'est pas un passage à comprendre, donc tout va bien , ça s'expliquera plus tard.

Oui Lin est charmant dans cette fic (il est charmant partout d'ailleur) c'est étrange comme Lin tient un beau rôle comparé à Naru XD

Merci beaucoup pour ton beau commentaire. Ja ne !

_**

* * *

**_

-

_**Chapitre 6 : Dan Parker.**_

John se sentait légèrement dépassé : ils se connaissaient tous trop bien. Perdu au milieu des chercheurs, il participait parfois à la conversation sans y prêter attention. Ce n'était pas son domaine après tout.

Nous étions en plein Lundi après-midi, le vent froid de Novembre soufflait avec force sur le chemin qui devait les mener aux laboratoires, mais au lieu d'affronter les embouteillages habituels de Tokyo, les anglais avait préféré ce qu'ils avaient appelé "Une promenade de santé". A coté de lui, le professeur Fond défendait fièrement la pureté de l'air des terrains de golf, monologue qui perdura plusieurs minutes. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux finit finalement par exprimer le fond de sa pensée sur cette discussion qu'il nommait "bonne pour les célibataires aigris". Le prêtre ne put s'empêcher d'être secoué d'un fou rire silencieux : apparemment la BPRA était toujours agitée, presque autant que la SPR. Il dirigea ses pensées vers les membres de son équipe. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient réunis rapidement avant de partir travailler. Avec remord, il pensa à Mai-chan, toujours souriante mais dont l'expression semblait inhabituellement figée. Leur discussion avait portée sur le fait qu'un des chercheurs avait deviné le motif de leur présence, un ami de la jeune fille apparemment. Cela avait été jugé sans importance : si l'enquête ne s'arrêtait pas très vite, leur couverture serait découverte par toutes les personnes présentes. Naru avait avancé que si le coupable était à l'origine celui qui avait attaqué Mai, alors il était au courant depuis leur arrivée, évidemment il voulait garder un oeil sur le chercheur tout de même... La tâche avait été confiée à Hara-san, John ne connaissait même pas son identité.

Son débat intérieur se stoppa une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Le laboratoire du groupe japonais JSFP était composé de quatres services. John et les invités présents visitèrent d'abord le service social, chargé de se mettre en relation avec des personnes possédant des facultés psychiques, puis le service de classification qui classait un par un tout les phénomènes étranges survenu au Japon et en Asie. Ces deux parties étaient consituées de bureaux et d'énormes tiroirs remplis entièrements de dossier, Mizuhi-san, le dit mari de Matsusaki-san, s'occupait avec fierté du dernier, clamant haut et fort qu'il répertoriait des enquêtes vielles de plus d'un siècle. Le troisième était le service des émissaires, un minuscule bureau décrit comme toujours inoccupé : les agents étaient tous sur le terrain. En revanche, John fut réellement étonné par ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Dans une vaste salle, ses yeux furent d'abord frappés par les lumières d'une centaine d'appareils qui clignotaient sans cesse. Son ouïe s'indigna par le grondement sourd de ces ordinateurs. Séparée par de fines cloisons dotée d'une vitre en PVC, de petites pièces apparaissaient un peu partout. "Voilà notre bijou," confia Juumi-sensei. "Jamais je n'ai été aussi fier de diriger une équipe de recherche. Vous, messieurs et mesdames, l'association de nos deux pays va révolutionner le monde de la recherche parapsychologique." Des murmures s'élevèrent ici et là avant que le professeur Davis ne déclare en souriant : "Mon bon ami, tout cela est bien beau mais à quoi ça sert ? Toutes ces machines ? Sean, tu étais là avant nous. Tu nous expliques ?" Le garçon aux longs cheveux qui s'était chamaillé plus tôt avec le professeur Fond les conduisis entre les différents blocs. "Ceci," fit-il d'une voix éteinte en désignant une lignée d'ordinateurs de l'index. "Est Noé.

- Noé ?" murmura John étonné par la brusque apparition d'un personnage de la bible. "Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Noé, à receuillit toutes les espèces en son arche, mais notre Noé fait bien mieux. De toutes les personnes recensées comme possédant des capacités psychiques, Noé en garde son ADN." continua Juumi-sensei dans un souffle, il leva sa main vers la machine. "Dès que nous lancerons le coup d'envoi, Noé comparera chaque morceau d'ADN pour trouver LE gène. Ce gène qui donne des capacités psychiques à son porteur.

- Comment avez-vous récuperé cet ADN ?" demanda le professeur Davis un peu sonné par cette brusque déclaration. "Vous ne perdez pas le nord Martin," admira le chercheur. "Ces personnes sont répertoriées dans nos dossiers. Nous avons demandé leur coopération. Evidemment beaucoup ont refusé." Le professeur Fond sembla s'intéresser de plus près à la machine. "Voilà ce que vous attendiez de nos rapports sur les capacités psychiques héréditaires. Cette machine est suprenante, mais est-elle capable de réaliser ça ?" Leur hôte fronça les surcils : "Bien sur. Des milliards d'opérations à la secondes. Une équipe entière d'informaticiens et de chercheurs à l'améliorer vingt-quatres heures sur vingt-quatres. Doutez-vous de la technologie japonaise ? Le vieux continent n'a pas de souçis à se faire.

- J'ai travaillé dessus," confia le dénommé Sean. "C'est une machine d'une puissance extraordinaire.

- Mais à quoi servirons les résultats ?" demanda une femme à la voix sans âme. "Que cela nous apportera t-il ?" Le sourire qui apparu sur les lèvres du japonais donna au prêtre une intense sensation de malaise. "Données médicales, moyen de controler ce gène à motre guise. Les possiblités deviendront infinies."

-

-c-c-c-c-c-c

-

"Mon petit, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle non ?" L'index d'Ayako vint gratter doucement le menton du journaliste. "Tu n'aurais pas eu un sacré scoop la nuit dernière ?

- Désolé chérie, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles." répondit l'autre d'un ton roucoulant. Les hommes ! Quels idiots ! La miko se retint de ne pas poignarder le journaliste sur place : elle cherchait des information et lui se contentait de faire le pigeon ! Cependant elle continua son manège en se penchant dangereusement sur l'homme. "Vraiment pas ? Moi qui croyais qu'un journaliste savait être intelligent." Avec un soupir elle se redressa brusquement et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture. Bon sang ce Naru ! Si elle avait su que son rôle consisterait à draguer des ringards en costumes bon marché elle ne serait pas venue ! Heureusement son manège marcha. Le sourire niais du reporter s'effaça et il s'empressa précipitamment de la retenir par le bras. "Attend ma douce, j'ai compris, ne te faches pas d'accord ?" Ah, fallait croire que les pigeons savaient se rendre utiles quelques fois. Elle ne le tuerait pas tout de suite finalement. "Alors, quels sont tes infos ?

- Eh bien... Tu me promets de le dire à personne hein ?" Mais non, elle allait le crier sur les toits. Avec un faux sourire elle se rapprocha le plus de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Je t'écoute...

- Sérieusement, cela reste entre nous... Bien, il paraîtrait que l'hôtel ait une sorte de.. de réseau.

- Hmm hmm...

- Je m'y suis introduit la nuit dernière, et ma belle, le voilà le scoop. J'ai pu avoir la preuve d'une présence psychique !" Quoi c'était lui le flash ? Comment un imbécile pareil avait pu savoir ça ? Ayako renifla de mépris avant de se rendre compte de son erreur : elle se retrouva immergée dans l'odeur d'un after-shave sans doute acheté aux puces. Elle réussit à faire passer sa grimace pour un sourire avant de d'inciter le journaliste à continuer... grâce à une main bien plaçée. "Mon chéri, comment as-u pu savoir ça ?

- Désolé, secret professionnel..." La main d'Ayako remonta brusquement le long de sa cuisse. "Attends, c'est l'autre qui me l'a dit.

- L'autre ?" snoba l'exorciste avant de reprendre très rapidement son rôle de fille facile : "Qui ça ?

- Eh bien, l'autre, l'autre journaliste du Yuurei Times. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, alors il m'a filé l'info pour que je prenne la photo à sa place." L'autre journaliste ? Le chauve ? Pourquoi la malchance s'abattait sur elle ? Des deux elle avait penser choisir le plus débrouillard et évidemment elle était tombé sur un gars tellement stupide qu'il devait demander des tuyaux à ses rivaux. "Il t'a filé l'info ?" reprit-elle avec une légère touche de mépris qu'elle ne put dissimuler. "Oui, contre une belle petite somme. En échange je lui ais remis la photo. Une bonne affaire. Crois-moi le gars avait l'air d'y tenir. Il m'a donné le plan des couloirs de services en me disant qu'un truc d'intéressant allait se passer vers vingt heures. Et là il avait pas loupé son coup ! J'ai tout vu, tout entendu, les coups, le lustre. Le truc c'est que j'ai eu tellement la frousse que je n'ai pris ma photo qu'après. Ca a pas eu l'air de plaire au bonhomme, il m'a refilé que la moitié du fric, mais c'était quand même une bonne affaire... Eh chérie tu m'écoutes ?" La sang de la Miko ne fit qu'un tour. C'était lui, le coupable ! Le journaliste chauve ! Elle devait rejoindre Naru de suite. Malheureusement pour elle le pigeon la retint encore une fois, le visage dur cette fois : "Eh, tu ne m'as pas chauffé juste pour ça j'espère ? Je ne te laisserais pas filer comme ça !" Bon sang, il croyait quoi celui-là ? Les yeux d'Ayako lançèrent des éclairs, même cet imbécile de moine avait plus de manières ! "Tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir de suite mon ange. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au docteur avec un abruti dans ton genre !

- Tu te prends pour qui sale gonzesse !" Elle commettrait peut-être un meutre finalement. La rousse l'observa un moment, destabilisant ainsi le faible qu'il était. Quand il hurla face à la douleur du gaz de la bombe lacrymogène, la miko ressentit un brusque sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Elle sortit de la voiture, et marcha la tête haute. On aurait beau la traiter de vielle, ce genre d'ustensiles dans son sac était particulièrement utile, une bonne dose qu'elle avait mis. Avec un rictus elle songea qu'elle devrait lui rendre visite à l'hopital.

-

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

-

C'était d'un ennui ! Bô-san soupira : comment Naru voulait-il qu'ils surveillent sans cesse tout les couloirs ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière. Elle ne bronchait pas, c'était tellement rare que s'en était d'autant plus suspect. Sa dispute avec Naru-chan avait été si violente que ça ? Le moine se remémorra le froid "Shibuya-san" dont elle l'affublait à présent. Ce n'était pas joyeux, pas joyeux du tout. Pour ne pas perdre la face, comme toujours, leur tyrannique patron c'était aussi mis au "Taniyama-san". Ne pouvant plus garder le silence face à cette pesante situation, Bô-san choisi de commencer la discussion sans tarder : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Naru-chan ?" Mai releva la tête, à parler si soudainement il lui avait fait peur, cependant elle répondit d'un ton calme : "Ce n'est rien.

- Alors il ya bien quelque chose." fit Bô-san sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Un querelle de couple ? Ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive...

- Ca n'a rien à voir." répondit la jeune fille d'un ton lasse en continuant à noter sur son relevé les données du capteur de mouvement. Le bassiste fut frappé par le ton qu'elle avait utilisé. Pas une seule rougeur n'était apparue sur ses joues. C'était donc vraiment sérieux. Une partie de son esprit ne fut cependant pas étonnée, ces derniers temps la froideur du ghost hunter était arrivée à son apogée. Il rajouta un point à sa réflexion, il était particulièrement froid envers elle, cela avait même indigné Ayako. Il observa quelques instants la jeune fille, ses cheveux avait poussé, elle portait un costume de travail tel que son anarchique de nouvelle patronne l'exigeait, mais les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux cassaient le beau tableau qu'elle aurait pu donner. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir très souvent ces temps-ci. Quand Lin-san avait résumé brièvement le rêve récurrent de l'adolescente, il s'était senti inquiet : ce n'était certainement pas bon pour quelqu'un de ressasser sans cesse des souvenirs de sang et de souffrance. "Mai..." finit-il par dire. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien petite idiote." corrigea t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Allez, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais pleurer sur mon épaule quand tu en avais envie." Un sourire éclaira le visage de son amie : "Je ne veux pas pleurer sur ton épaule Bô-san !" se défendit-elle en écartant vivement l'exorciste. "Il ne se passe rien de spécial, Naru atteint seulement les sommets du narcissisme.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau..." murmura le moine pour lui-même. "C'est Naru-bou que veux-tu. Ce soir il ira mieux quand il nous aura sorti son évidente résolution de l'affaire. Il agit bizarrement de tout façon.

- Ah bon ?" Bô-san soupira tout en levant les mains au ciel : "En venant ici il m'a brusquement demandé d'arrêter la voiture. Il est revenu avec un paquet de céréales.

- Naru n'aime pas ça.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, bref... C'est pour une expérience m'a t-il dit. Mais au fait, comment es-tu aussi sûre qu'il n'aime pas ça ?" Mai soupira avant de répondre : "J'ai déjà essayé de lui en faire manger un matin, il m'a renvoyé faire du thé.

- Je vois." Soudain le capteur qu'ils étaient en train de relever attira son attention. Pour pouvoir les aider dans leur observation, Naru leur avait remis ces petits gadgets qui enregistraient chaque personne passant devant eux. "Mai, dis-moi, quel est le nombre que tu as relevé il y a une heure ?" La jeune fille remonta un peu la liste qu'elle tenait entre ces mains. "Cinq personnes sont passées ici.

- Et il y a deux heures ?

- Cinq... Il est HS ?

- Je crois bien." soupira le moine en lançant une pichenette à l'appareil. "Naru avait certifié qu'ils étaient incassables." Puis il saisit soudainement l'objet, prit d'une grande appréhension. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un véritable morceau de glace. "Mai, prépares-toi.

- Bô-san ?

- Il y a un esprit ici." La jeune fille se cala contre le mur, les main déjà prètes, maintenue en forme d'épée, puis l'exorciste commença à murmurer son chakra, de plus en plus fort. Le capteur dans sa main se secoua, puis s'envola brusquement de ses mains. La température se refroidit brusquement, et alors la forme fantomatique se dessina brièvement dans les airs avant de se troubler. "Il est parti ?" demanda Bô-san. Et au moment même où il prononça ses mots, une profonde estafilade se dessina sur son bras. L'homme cria de douleur tout en se jetant à terre. "Bô-san !

- Prononce l'incantation !" Mai se redressa, elle ne voyait pas l'esprit. Seul un léger trouble pouvait le dévoiler. Elle attendit le moment, où il sortit de sa cachette.

Elle avait déjà vu cet enfant, une fois, néanmoins le repérer n'était pas aussi simple, il bougeait sans cesse. Mais brusquement, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et se dévoila, comme s'il voulait qu'elle le voit. Ce jeune garçon, son vêtement n'était qu'une crasseuse blouse d'hôpital, tachée de sang et de terre. Pendant combien de temps était-il resté inerte une fois qu'il se fut évanoui dans les feuilles mortes ? Mai frissona, pourquoi devait-elle faire ça à un être qui avait déjà subit tant de douleur ? "Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan" L'être bleuté n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient restés fixes, quand, soudainement, elles s'ouvrirent. Ces plaies, ces immenses plaies dues aux échardes de bois, défigurant le visage de l'enfant. Le garçon eut un spasme de douleur mais il ne cria pas. il n'avait pas crié cette fois là, alors pourquoi maintenant ? "Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan !" Les plaies gouttèrent, la jeune fille se crispa, elle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle-même avait déjà ressentit sa souffrance, et elle la ressentait encore par vague, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à faire endurer cette douleur à quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement Bô-san prit sa suite dès qu'elle s'arrêta : s'attendait-il à ça ? "NAU MAKU SAN...

- NON ! Bô-san !

- ...MANDA BAZARA DAN KAN !" L'esprit hurla de sa voix désincarnée, puis il s'enfuit. Il n'avait pas été exorcisé. Ebranlée par la douleur qui écrasait sa lucidité, la jeune fille se prostra. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante. Le moine, s'approcha doucement, posant sa main sur son épaule : "Tu ne peux pas le laisser ainsi ou il souffrira encore plus Mai. Il est déjà mort." Elle ne lui répondit pas. Avec anxiété, l'homme songea qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

-

Naru doutait à présent, quelque chose dans son hypothèse ne collait pas : il n'avait pas le motif du coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Il repassa en revue tout les éléments qu'ils possédaient. Si le flash avait d'abord été une piste, maintenant c'était devenu un obstacle. Pourquoi prendre la scène en photo ? Un coup-monté ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ou alors était-ce... un alibi ? A ce moment là, avait-il préparé la scène, puis prise en photo. Tout le monde penserait que c'était un journaliste, voulant être renommé en prenant une photo d'une attaque poltergeist. Mais le flash avait été pris après... Ca n'avait aucun sens, il n'avait pas pû être effrayé s'il était lui même l'organisateur de tout cela...

Le second point étrange était Mai. Pourquoi attaquer Mai en particulier ? Pour les avertir ? Sûrement, mais il ne devait pas se douter qu'elle possédait des facultés psychiques. Ou bien cherchait-il à atteindre Rie ? Le lustre s'était abattu sur elle. L'attaque avait eu lieu dans sa chambre. Les premiers coups avaient aussi été entendu dans celle-ci. Le jeune homme reçu soudainement une possibilité de réponse : le coupable devait savoir que Mai ne pouvait pas être son assistante, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coup en effrayant la SPR et faire croire que sa cible était Rie. Naru ferma les yeux et se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été habilement mené en bateau. Le coupable leur avait montré ce qu'ils avaient voulu croire, cependant n'y avait-il qu'un coupable ? Naru mena son regard sur le plan des couloirs des services. Invocations et capacités psychiques... Pour pouvoir invoquer un esprit, il fallait consacrer une partie de sa vie à l'apprentissage. Surtout s'il l'avait invoqué sans faire appel à un objet tiers. Les coups sur les murs auraient très bien pu venir d'un esprit, seulement, le capteur décelait une augmentation de température sur le lustre, non l'inverse. Le coupable était cette fois-là bel et bien un poltergeist, néanmoins, les coups sur les murs venaient de l'esprit . Contenir un esprit invoqué demandait une concentration de tous les instants, il n'avait pas pû invoqué l'esprit et en même temps briser le lustre. Deux personnes étaient nécessaires. Bon sang, que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? On frappa à la porte, arrachant brusquement Naru à ses rêveries, Yasahura-san entra, un sourire sur le visage : "Ohayo Shibuya-san, Lin-san, j'ai bien fait mon travail." L'universitaire prenaient de plus en plus de manies dignes de Madoka, décidément. Se levant pour paraître plus poli, le chercheur demanda sans attendre : "Qu'as-tu trouvé ?" Tout sourire, le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit en sortant une pile de paperasse de son sac : "Tu m'a demandé beaucoup de travail Shibuya-san. Trouver des correspondant en Angleterre n'a pas été facile, cependant j'ai réussi." Il tendit une carte à Naru. "En rouge j'ai entouré l'endroit exact de l'hôpital où a été soigné Dan Parker. Tu peux remarquer qu'un épais bois est facilement repérable à l'Est. Apparement le garçon se serait enfui par ici." Naru sentit la présence de Lin derrière lui, examinant attentivement la carte, ce fut le chinois qui demanda : "Son corps a été retrouvé ?" L'étudiant ocha la tête tout en montrant une autre feuille. "J'ai bien sur téléphoné depuis la SPR pour receuillir des témoignages. Une infirmière qui s'occupait de lui m'a faxé le descriptif de son dossier." Le ghost hunter le parcouru rapidement avant de noter d'un ton dur : "Fracture de la boîte crânienne.

- La garçon était blessé aux jambes à cause de son altercade avec le chercheur, mais ce n'était pas cette blessure qui était préoccupante : en tombant il s'était grâvement fracturé le crâne, même en l'opérant de suite, il aurait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Ils avaient donc choisi de le panser et de stabiliser d'abord son état. Cependant, cette nuit là, il se réveilla...

- Alors il a voulu s'enfuir, il s'est trainé jusqu'à la sortie de secours qui donnait sur une cage d'escalier. En brisant la porte, des échardes lui son rentrée dans le visage, lui bouchant la vue. A cause de cela il a glissé dans les marches, mais il a réussi à descendre tout de même." continua Lin d'une voix éteinte. "Quant on a voulu le rattraper il était tellement terrifié qu'il a projeté un medecin.

- Celui-ci s'est blessé légèrement, mais il saignait tout de même.

- Alors, il a cru qu'il l'avait tué, la terreur lui a permis de courir jusqu'au bois." finit Naru. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur la feuille de papier. "C'est exactement ce que Mai à vu. Il a dû s'enfuir dans la neige pour tomber dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Il n'a sans doute pas survécu.

- Pas avec la fracture du crâne qui s'était rouverte." confirma Yasuhara-san. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, comme donnant une courte cérémonie funèbre à ce garçon qui n'espérait que rejoindre ses parents. Puis le chef de la SPR réapparu : "Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas retrouvé le corps ?

- C'est ici que tout c'est compliqué. Il a dû être retrouvé je suppose, et emmené ailleurs. L'inspecteur que j'ai eu au téléphone a assuré qu'il avaient cherché pendant une semaine le pauvre garçon.

- Combien de temps aurait-il pu survivre après sa fuite.

- Trois heures environ. Pas plus, mais sa fugue prouve qu'il avait une forte constitution, il aurait pu aller jusque là.

- C'est assez de temps pour qu'une personne ne le découvre. De quel année date cette affaire ?

- Deux milles six, il y a deux ans, à une semaine d'intervalle de la date d'aujourd'hui, d'où sûrement l'engouement des médias.

- C'est l'esprit qui a attaqué Mai. Il n'y a plus aucun doute la-dessus. et ceci prouve une chose : il n'a pas été choisi au hasard.  
- Cela renforce la puissance de l'invocateur. Je contacte les...

- NARU !" Ayako fit soudainement irruption dans la chambre. "J'ai trouvé ! Je sais qui c'est !

- Matsusaki-san ?" murmura faiblement Lin. "Que ce passe t-il ?" La miko trébucha dangereusement jusqu'au lit où elle reprit son souffle, difficilement. "Cet... abruti... de journaliste...

- Calmes-toi." coupa Naru énervé. "Expliques-toi calmement.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire figures-toi ! Cet abruti de journaliste, Yatsusaki Shiro, à été soudoyé pour prendre la photo lors de la réception." Les pupilles des trois hommes présents se rétrécirent considérablement. "Par qui ?

- Par l'autre journaliste, du Yuurei Times, le chauve, je n'ai discuté qu'une seule fois avec lui, mais il n'est pas asiatique, loin de là." Voilà pourquoi le flash n'était apparu qu'ensuite. Une autre personne avait photographié la réception. "J'ai croisé Mai et Bô-san, il ont été attaqué par le jeune garçon." Impossible... Où était cet homme ? "Lin !

- Je sais, je vais rejoindre le professeur, mais toi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux médias, Matsusaki-san, va avec Lin. Yasuhara-san, j'ai besoin que tu contacte le Yuurei Times, demande leur l'identité du journaliste. Rejoignons-nous tous au laboratoire. Je dois parler à Bô-san. Où est-il ?

- Dans la chambre de Mai.

- Yasuhara-san, l'adresse est sur le bureau." Après avoir noté le hochement de tête général, il sortit de la pièce pour la deuxième fois seulement depuis trois jours.

-

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

-

Il était tendu, cet homme paraissait sérieux. Masako s'évertuait à lui trouver une faille, mais c'était tout simplement un type normal, si quelqu'un étant chercheur dans le paranormal pouvait l'être. Apparemment il s'occupait des nouveaux logiciel, de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'informatique, un peu le rôle de Lin-san dans leur propre équipe. Pour dire la vérité, la médium pensait que Mai avait beaucoup de chance de le fréquenter, cela dit, si cela devenait plus sérieux, Naru serait tout à elle. Masako rougit légèrement à la pensée de ce plan si sournois. "C'est mesquin." se murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Le chercheur à coté d'elle se retourna : "Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien, merci." Elle était tout simplement amoureuse. Rien de grâve si ce n'est que parfois cela tournait à l'obsession. Avec un sourire elle se demanda si ce qu'elle appréciait le plus dans cette relation n'était pas sa rivalité avec Mai. Ils arrivèrent dans le labo, dont la moitié était occupée par un gigantesque ordinateur. "Voilà notre bijou. Jamais je n'ai été aussi fier de diriger une équipe de recherche. Vous, messieurs et mesdames, l'association de nos deux pays va révolutionner le monde de la recherche parapsychologique.

-Mon bon ami, tout cela est bien beau mais à quoi ça sert ? Toutes ces machines ? Sean, tu étais là avant nous. Tu nous expliques ?" L'invocatrice nota le ton étrange qu'employa celui qu'elle devait observer, un ton entre froideur et peur : "Ceci, est Noé.

- Noé ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Noé, à receuillit toutes les espèces en son arche, mais notre Noé fait bien mieux. De toutes les personnes recensées comme possédant des capacités psychiques, Noé en garde son ADN. Dès que nous lancerons le coup d'envoi, Noé comparera chaque morceau d'ADN pour trouver LE gène. Ce gène qui donne des capacités psychiques à son porteur.

- Comment avez-vous récuperé cet ADN ?

- Vous ne perdez pas le nord Martin. Ces personnes sont répertoriées dans nos dossiers. Nous avons demandé leur coopération. Evidemment beaucoup ont refusé.

- Voilà ce que vous attendiez de nos rapports sur les capacités psychiques héréditaires. Cette machine est suprenante, mais est-elle capable de réaliser ça ?" Les capacités psychiques héréditaires, Masako était au courant de cette enquête, elle avait entendue dire que Naru et son frère avaient été les principaux sujets d'expérimentation de ce projet. "Bien sur. Des milliards d'opérations à la seconde. Une équipe entière d'informaticiens et de chercheurs à l'améliorer vingt-quatres heures sur vingt-quatres. Doutez-vous de la technologie japonaise ? Le vieux continent n'a pas de souçis à se faire.

- J'ai travaillé dessus, c'est une machine d'une puissance extraordinaire.

- Mais à quoi servirons les résultats ? Que cela nous apportera t-il ?

- Données médicales, moyen de controler ce gène à motre guise. Les possiblités deviendront infinies." Masako frissonna, ce discours la mettait mal à l'aise, beaucoup d'autre personne, John et Sean Broad y compris, semblait légèrement choqué par ce point. Le Professeur Fond se moqua de ce point : "Sean, tu n'étais pas au courant ?" Le jeune homme prit un certain temps pour répondre : "Contrôler ce gène à notre guise... C'est...

- Très embarrassant à vrai dire." continua le professeur Davis. "Devrions-nous en rester là ?

- Allons allons, Martin, tu n'es pas sérieux ?" s'offensa Juumi-sensei. "Cela règlerait énormément de problèmes...

- La modification génétique n'est pas admise sur les humains." rappella Martin Davis. "Je ne le permettrait pas.

- Qui parle d'humain ? Martin tu es bien le seul ici à douter de ce bienfait pour la science. Mais nous pourrons en rediscuter lors de la cloture du contrat définitif." Son sourire s'était cependant légèrement crispé, Masako le nota. La visite continua, ils étaient arrivés au beau milieu de la salle, quand soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps que le grondement de Noé. "Une coupure de courant ?... Peut-être un fusible." Les soupirs et les lamentations allaient bon train, des lampes électriques circulèrent entre eux. La médium se regroupa avec le groupe de chercheur exposé aux attaques poltergeist, par précaution. Kugumiya-san et John la rejoignirent rapidement. Le désordre s'installait, puis un murmure à peine perceptible perça les rumeurs assourdissantes, Juumi Shinichi, de son mètre soixante-dix éclairé par la lampe qu'il tenait entre ses mains lui sembla soudain tropimposant. La lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux inquiéta Masako. "Vous êtes venus Hapre." Hapre ? A ses cotés Martin Davis demanda les sourcils froncés : "Hapre ?" Se fut à ce moment précis que les sens de la médium s'affolèrent. Apparaissant de sa lueur bleutée au milieu des groupes, l'esprit, était apparu.

-

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

-

Les épaules de la jeune fille tremblèrent légèrement, elle avait peur, étrangement, car elle savait que elle et ses amis ne risquaient rien, mais elle avait peur, d'affronter le regard de Naru. Elle qui connaissait le déroulement des évènements, qui avait pris conscience de la véritable cible, elle ne pouvait rien dire, car elle savait, que pour le ghost hunter accomplir sa mission était la seule chose qui comptait, point final, qu'il se ficherait royalement des raisons ou des personnes impliquées.

Quand il lui avait dit, à ce moment là, quand il lui avait murmuré ses mots : "Une belle histoire de vengeance." Tout avait commencé à cet instant précis. Mai avait frissoné, Sean était lui, toujours souriant, il avait ensuite écarté son visage du sien, en fermant les yeux. Mai s'était relevée d'un bond : "C'était toi ?" Elle n'avait cependant pas été si étonnée, une pensée étrange lui avait traversé l'esprit : je m'attendais à ça. Lui avait répondu, comme pour marquer l'évidence : "Le grand superviseur de tout ces évènements. Oui." Mai avait tenté de faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement, ce qui aurait sûrement ravi Naru s'il avait été présent : "L'autre personne aussi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?" Etait-ce une question stupide Naru ? Avait-elle besoin d'en connaître la réponse ? Sean s'était levé à son tour pour lui saisir le poignet, l'empêchant de s'en aller : "Tu veux savoir ? Mais je ne peux pas te laisser le dire à tes petits copains, j'ai bien peur de ne t'en avoir trop révelé, je suis désolé." Une vague de peur s'était emparée d'elle, lui nouant l'estomac : "Que vas-tu me faire ?" Il avait souri, de ce sourire à la fois adorable et sournois : "Te dire la vérité bien sûr." Elle avait voulu l'interrompre, mais une main l'avait fait taire : "Je suis sûr et certain que tu seras d'accord avec mes principes...

- Faire du mal aux autres n'est pas dans mes principes !

- Qui te parles de ça ? Ca n'a rien à voir. Tout ça n'était que malencontreux accidents." Menteur. Elle essaya de se détacher de son emprise mais il la tenait trop fermement. Avec un geste brusque il la ramena vers le banc de la chapelle. "Assieds-toi ça risque d'être long." Elle resta debout, néanmoins il avait commencé son récit : "Depuis quelques décennies, les personnes possédants des capacités psychiques ont commencé à être étudiées par des scientifiques, mais tu sais tout ça n'est-ce pas ?" elle ocha sèchement la tête, lui continua : "Certains porteurs de ces capacités ont été en accord avec des expériences, mais ce n'est qu'une faible partie d'entre eux, car la plupart des expériences ont été réalisée sur des personnes arrachées à leur famille. C'est pour venger ces personnes que je travaille pour lui. Pour ce groupre du nom de Hapre."

* * *

Ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier de la première affaire, tout ce terminera donc dans le suivant. J'espère que les explications sont assez cohérentes. Du MaixNaru sera en perspective, léger mais en persperctive.

Pas de note pour ce chapitre. Vous avez salué l'arrivée de Yasuhara-san. Il est très pratique celui-là

Suite à cela je vous laisse attendre, le dernier arrivera très bientôt. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Ja ne !

**Récapitulatifs des nouveaux personnages de la première affaire (par ordre d'apparition) :**

_**Kugumiya Rie :**_ Exorciste renommée. Proche de Naru qu'elle surnomme Kazuya-kun. Narcissique et autoritaire. Nouvelle patronne de Mai mais plus sympathique que Naru. En théorie elle ne m'appartient pas, c'est elle qui donne sa voix au personnage de Masako dans l'anime.

_**Le majordome :**_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le nomme. Il ne reviendra pas, où sinon en figuration. Donne à Mai l'info pour les couloirs de services. Très serviable.

_**Fond-san :**_ Chercheur du groupe anglais au nom très stylé. Collègue de laboratoire du professeur Davis. Il joue le rôle de mentor auprès de John pour cacher la présence de la SPR.

_**Professeur Martin Davis :**_ Il ne m'appartient pas, mais à Fuyumi Ono. Père de Naru et Scientifique renommé dans la recherche paranormale. Membre du groupe anglais. Dans cette fic il apprécie beaucoup Mai.

_**Juumi Schinichi :**_ Chercheur du groupe japonais. Orchestrateur de la rencontre entre les deux groupes et employeur de la SPR. Créateur de Noé.

_**Sean Broad :**_ Informaticien de dix-neuf ans au look punk. Il devient proche de Mai. Embauché par le groupe anglais deux ans auparavant, il est envoyé au Japon six mois à l'avance sur les autres chercheurs. Louche et douteux.

_**Le médecin :**_ A soigné Mai lors de la réception. Il a un costume beige très laid.

_**Luella Davis :**_ Ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la mère de Naru dans le manga et les romans.

_**Les deux cuistots :**_ Puisque j'ai nommé le majordome et le médecin . Deux gars aux épaules carrés, bien musclés, terrifiants mais très gentil. A l'heure actuelle ils pensent sûrement que Mai et Sean sont ensemble. Peut-être seront-ils repris pour la figuration.


	7. File 1 : Dorrison et le complice perdu

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre qui est pourtant écrit depuis lontemps. Tout se termine ici, ou presque. Quelques questions seront encore sous silence. Le chapitre 8 est en train de s'étoffer mais j'ai un mal fou à l'écrire Beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop lourd non plus. Un véritable défi.

Pour me faire pardonner, sachez que même si c'est mince, un léger NaruxMai sera à la fin de ce chap .

J'ai été à la Japan Expo !! Vendredi... Je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, mais j'ai adoré. Trois beaux petits mangas complêtent mes séries qui mériteraient d'être complêtes entièrement (lecteur indigne... Pourquoi ça coûte aussi cher.)

Allez, je passe aux réponse aux reviews. Merci à vous tous ! Ca encourage vraiment !

Meng Zhou : Encore la première ! Merci beaucoup pour un tel compliment, j'espère ne serait-ce qu'atteindre un dixième de son talent un jour, ce serait déjà bien !

Oui, ce chap est la conclusion, mais il instaure aussi une trame (à toi de voir laquelle). Donc plusieurs affaires sont prévues, trois si je m'en tiens au plan initial, mais bon on verra.

En tout cas je suis contente que ce chap t'es plu ! D'après moi c'était le plus important de la première affaire.

Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.

Kitsune-Chan : Une nouvelle lectrice !! Tu as du courage d'avoir lu les six chapitre d'un seul coup, (même si en même temps, je dois bien avouer que ça me fait plaisir.) Tes compliments sont bien les plus beaux qu'on puisse donner à une fanfiqueuse.

Merci beaucoup.

Risyuna : Merci beaucoup ! . Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire le POV d'Ayako Mdr. Un de mes persos préférés, mais malheureusement je ne l'a fait pas souvent entrer en scène.

Le sujet sur la science ect... c'est développé de lui-même, bizarement s'en est venu à un des points les plus importants de la fic... C'est cool ! (on peut dire que ça m'arrange bien sur le coup)

Naru sort de sa chambre. En effet tu as raison, et cela m'a entrainé dans une sacrée histoire. D'ailleur il réapparait au vu et au su de tous dans ce chap. Le pourquoi du comment ne sera expliqué que plus tard.

Pour le chap 5, en effet mdr . Je trouvais que ça collait bien à Mai de faire une remarque pareille.

Merci Beaucoup pour tes reviews ! A bientôt !

harrypottermanga : Une autre nouvelle lectrice !! Et oui, comme cela doit ce remarquer beaucoup, je suis fan de Lin-san, mon personnage préféré ! (On t'aime Lin-san)

Le frère de Naru. Il appartient exclusivement à Fuyumi et à personne d'autre. La seule chose à moi est l'histoire du "Genei Gen-chan" je ne le cache pas, j'étais plutôt fière de ma trouvaille sur ce coup là. Sinon Gène existe bel et bien dans l'histoire originale de Fuyumi Ono.

Mai tombera t-elle amoureuse de lui ou de Naru ? Eh bien, ce sera un des points abordés dans les deux prochaines affaires. Peut-être...

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ! A bientôt !

_

* * *

_

_"...Artus Widges, disparu le 12 Mai 2000 ; Akim Madina, disparu le 14 Septembre 2002 ; Sidney Holder, disparue le 20 Décembre 2002, Ingrid Mähl disparue le 5 Juin 2003..." Il avait continué sa liste, inlassablement, comme si ces noms étaient sa Bible. Il avait insisté sur quelques uns. Dan Parker, par exemple, disparu le 5 septembre 2005. Evidément je n'avais su la signification de celui-ci que bien plus tard, si bien plus tard correspondait à la fin de cette journée interminable._

_Pendant toute son énumération de noms, je n'avais cessé de fixer son oeil, cette cicatrice, elle me rappelait la vue embuée de sang à laquelle j'avais était contrainte dans ce rêve qui avait été réellement vécu par une personne. "Je pourrais m'arrêter là. Après tout ce ne sont que les plus récents. Il y a eu aussi plusieurs enfants enlevés alors qu'ils avaient quatres ans, en 1992. Trois. Deux d'entre eux étaient des garçons. Aujourd'hui ils auraient dix-neuf ans, comme moi. Marc Dôme et Sean Duren, et tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas lequel des deux est moi." Une sensation désagréable s'installa en moi. C'était sans doute de la compassion, écrasée par le brûlant désir de m'enfuir. J'avais peur, peur de Sean, mais pourtant, mes jambes ne me répondaient pas. J'avais juste demandé encore une fois comment s'était-il fait cette cicatrice, il avait souri, mais il ne m'avait pasrépondu, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle me dérangeai autant. Il avait fini par répondre à ma place : "Ce que tu ressens ne vient pas de toi. Mais de celui qui a hanté tes rêves, une personne qui a souffert de la même manière que moi..._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?" avais-je aussitôt coupée. La lueur inquiétante de ses yeux était réapparue : "Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi Taniyama-san. Sur ton patron aussi. Comment va le séduisant Kazuya-kun ?" Ma respiration s'était coupée. Une seule personne appelait Naru de cette manière : "Kugumiya-sama ?_

_- Ca t'étonne hein ? Mais elle me devait une fière chandelle alors..._

_- Que t'as t-elle dit ?" Ma voix m'avait semblé trop abrute, Sean avait haussé un sourcil : "Qui y a t-il ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui concerne les relations douteuses entre la secrétaire et son patron. Oh ne rougis pas ! Tu m'embarrasses ! Elle m'a juste dit que c'était douteux c'est tout." Kugumiya avait dit ça ? "Ce n'est pas vrai !" rétorquai-je stupidement. Décidément Naru avait raison : au lieu de parler idiotement, je ferai mieux de me taire : Une lignée de dents blanche avait acceuilli ma gène manifeste. De tendu, le ton de la conversation était redevenu amical, en quelques secondes. Ce serait dans quelques jours la chose que je détesterai le plus chez Sean, dès que j'aurais appris à le connaître mieux. "Pour revenir à notre sujet premier, au passage : je note que parler de Shibuya Kazuya te fais perdre tes moyens..." Nouvelles rougeurs. "Elle m'informait de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle est très observatrice. Mais elle a été moins amicale quand je lui ais fait tomber le lustre sur la tête." Encore une fois, la tension était revenue, mais moins forte qu'auparavant. Je ne savais pas à quoi jouait Sean, il essayait probablement de m'attirer dans son camp. "C'est toi qui a fait tomber le lustre..._

_- Oui, c'est moi._

_- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour me venger._

_- Ce n'est pas la solution !" Ce fut cette phrase qui déclencha le détonateur, la bombe qui s'était incrustée profondément dans le caractère de Sean : "Ces types ne sont pas ce que tu crois !" Il avait crié, ses ongles s'enfonçaient férocement dans ses paumes, il haletait déjà : "Ne dis pas ça ! Ils ont tué, ils tueront encore. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas savoir qui tu es !" Avec une grande inspiration, il avait ajouté, sa voix aussi calme qu'auparavant mais hachée : "Ma cible est leur projet. Si je ne le fais pas, d'autre seront encore enlevés Mai. Ce n'était pas toi qui était écoeurée qu'ils prennent des enfants pour sujet ? Par forcément Davis, il est correct, mais Fond ne l'est pas. Ce chien de Juumi est le pire de tous... La mort ne serait pas suffisante._

_- Tu vas trop loin... _

_- Si Hapre me le demande, je continuerai sans hésiter._

_- Mais qui est Hapre !" Empreint de fierté, il m'avait répondu : "Humanitarian Association Against Psychic Research. C'est ringard n'est-ce pas ? Mais au moins, elle sauve des enfants, et elle ne les tues pas dès le berceau." J'avais peut-être compris à cet instant, mon gentil prêtre, la chose dont vous m'aviez parlé autrefois, l'idéal de foi et de pureté, c'était cette lueur effrayante dans l'oeil unique de Sean qui brillait lorsqu'il projetait de sauver ces personnes qui avaient subi les même horreurs que lui. A partir de cela, comment aurais-je pû le dénoncer, ou l'en empêcher ? Je n'accomplirai pas mon travail, mais je savais ce qui était juste._

_A l'inverse de Naru._

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Naru était entré brusquement dans la chambre, à tel point que Bô-san en avait sursauté. Mai était dans la salle de bain, il l'attendait car son état le préoccupait : en plus de ses rêves, ou bien à cause d'eux, elle n'avait pas continué à exorciser le garçon. Songer qu'elle avait senti la douleur de toutes les blessures du garçon... Naru devait aussi s'en préocuper car il commença par : "Où est Mai ?" Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres du moine tandis qu'il indiquait la salle de bain. C'est deux là : irrécupérables. "Que veux-tu Naru-bou ?

- Parles-moi de l'attaque du garçon." Il était resté debout, ses yeux fixés sur lui. "Il était invisible au départ, puis il s'est immobilisé quand Mai a commencé à prononcer le mantra. Ensuite ses plaies se sont rouvertes. Il en avait partout sur le visage... Elles ont commencées à saigner après le deuxième mantra.

- Je vois. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Mai n'a pas pu continuer. J'ai terminé le mantra. Mais il s'est seulement enfui.

- Il n'en est donc pas sorti indemme... C'est bien." Naru-bou resta un instant pensif avant de constater de son inhabituel ton inexpressif : "Tu as soigné ta blessure, tu pourras continuer l'exorcisme ?

- Sans problème Naru-bou.

- Comment va Mai ?" Les yeux du moine s'assombrirent : "A ce propos Naru..." Mais ça phrase fut coupée par la bruyante entrée de la concernée dans la chambre : "Merci de m'avoir attendue Bô-san !" La jeune fille fit se stoppa soudain, s'appercevant de la présence du ghost hunter dans la pièce : "Naru, tu es là...

- Brillante constatation." répondit celui-ci en soupirant. "Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ?

- Oui...

- Dans ce cas partons immédiatement." Les deux autres sursautèrent : "Quoi ? Mais où ?

- Au laboratoire. Les explications viendront quand nous serons en voiture, Mai." répliqua t-il avant même que son employée ait commencé sa phrase, ce à quoi elle rétorqua sous l'oeil amusé de Bô-san : "Ce n'était pas pour ça ! Je m'inquiétait juste pour toi !" L'intéressé leva un sourcil : "A propos de quoi ?

- Tu... Ca ira pour toi Naru si tu va dehors ? Avec les journalistes..." Le brun garda un bref silence avant d'assurer que ce n'était pas un problème, néamoins, le moine aurait pû le jurer, il était certain d'avoir apperçu un sourire furtif sur les lèvres du garçon.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Tout le trajet du van, Mai avait écouté les explications de Naru sur le véritable déroulement de l'affaire. Elle eut encore une fois la preuve, comme n'avait pas manqué de souligner le narcissiste, que son intelligence était plus développée que la sienne. Il avait tout deviné, encore une fois, cependant il lui manquait deux éléments : l'identité du complice et le mobile, et ces deux éléments, Mai les possédait. Avec un frisson, elle songea à sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'elle aussi cachait la vérité, il la virerait sans doute sur-le-champ. Rien qu'à cette idée, son coeur se serra, par réflexe, ses mains contre sa poitrine firent de même. Si seulement...

Le véhicule s'arrêta soudain et ils en sortirent tous les trois avec précipitation. Déjà devant la porte de l'édifice, Lin-san semblait s'acharner contre la serrure de la porte, derrière lui Ayako leur firent signe, apparement énervée : "La porte ne s'ouvre pas." déclara t-elle d'emblée tandis qu'ils stoppaient leur course. "Avec un matériau pareil, impossible de la forcer." Effectivement, approuva Mai, le métal n'est pas vraiment l'idéal. Contre toute attente, Naru s'avança vers la porte, ce que Lin désapprouva férocement, cependant, sans prendre garde des vociférations de son ami, il posa la main sur la serrure. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de toute sa largeur, acceuillie par un sifflement admiratif de Bô-san et le regard abasourdi des deux femmes : "Naru-bou !

- Naru, comment est-ce que...

- Ne perdons pas de temps." trancha celui-ci. "Allons-y." Ils s'engoufrèrent dans le batiment.

C'était un édifice froid et lugubre. Telle fut la sensation que Mai perçut alors qu'elle courait avec les autres dans ce couloir. Son carrelage pâle, ses murs d'un vert sale, tout en lui rappelait une impression de déjà vu : celle d'un hôpital par le regard d'un enfant empli de terreur. De souffrance elle ferma ses paupières avant de résigner ces images à ses cauchemards seuls : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Finalement, ils y arrivèrent. Ils entendirent les cris de terreur des scientifiques bloqués dans cette salle, verrouillée à double tour, encore une fois, sous notre regard sidéré, Naru l'ouvrit miraculeusement. Dans cette pièce uniquement éclairée par des petites lumières clignotantes entre les mains des chercheurs, l'on distinguait tout de même la masse sombre d'un énorme appareil. Etait-ce cela le projet dont parlait Sean ? Un cri s'éleva dans la salle : "Naru !" Masako, cette fille, à peine il entrait dans la salle, elle l'appelait déjà au secours. Mai soupira avec une expression désabusée : franchement... Elle parcouru la salle du regard. On ne pouvait pas distinguer les visages des personnes rassemblées ici, seules leurs silhouettes arrivaient parfois à se découper, et celà ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche. Naru commença à avancer, elle pressa le pas derrière lui bien qu'elle sût que les humains n'étaient pas la cible de la HAAPR, un frisson inexplicable d'appréhension lui traversait le corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et puis brusquement cette sensation désagréable l'envahie toute entière jusqu'à engourdir le bout de ses doigts. Il était là. Doucement, la masse fantomatique se détacha du noir qui mettait en relief son apparence spectrale, flottant dans les airs à un mêtre du sol, il arrivait ainsi à se mettre à la taille des adultes et, comme doté d'un quelconque instinct, il se tourna vers elle, plongeant les yeux dans les siens. Mai observa avec horreur les multiples blessures qui ne s'étaient pas refermées, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne son regard. Juumi-sensei était dans cette nouvelle direction, éclairé par l'aura de l'esprit, et, sans que ce dernier eut à bouger le moindre de ses membres, une profonde estaffilade semblade à celle du moine se dessina sur sa joue. "Kaimaitachi (1) ?" murmura Mai, mais Naru la contredit : "C'est une force qui lui est propre, cela n'a rien à voir. Mai, rejoinds Rie et John, dis leur de commencer l'exorcisme, avertit aussi les autres s'ils sont à proximiter. Bô-san..." Mai sursauta lorsqu'elle s'apperçut que le moine était derrière elle. "Viens avec moi.

- Ok." Ils disparurent aussitôt laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle gromela : comment voulait-il qu'elle les retrouve dans la débandade ? Entre les cris et les bruits de pas elle appela : "John ! Kugumiya-san ! Où êtes-vous ?" Aucune réponse, elle dut se résoudre à crier : "JOHN ! KUGU...

- Ici Mai !" répondit la voix de son ami. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de la source de la voix. Finalement elle les retrouva en compagnie du professeur Fond. "Naru nous demande de commencer l'exorcisme.

- Qu'elle genre d'exorcisme ?" rétorqua aussitôt l'orgueilleuse brune. Mai soupira d'exaspération : "J'en sais rien ! Le plus efficace ! Où est Masako ?

- Avec Juumi-sensei et le professeur Davis." répondit John. "Kugumiya-san, vous êtes prête ?" La jeune fille put deviner le hochement de tête de sa patronne par procuration. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux pour tenter de se rapprocher de l'esprit. Mai allait s'eloigner à son tour quand une main la retint par le bras : "Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul ?" glapit le collègue de laboratoire du professseur Davis. "Faîtes-moi sortir d'ici !" Le toucher de cet homme fit naître en Mai une profonde sensation de dégout. "Je dois rechercher mes amis." rétorqua t-elle en essayant de se détâcher de sa prise, mais il la retint plus fermement encore. "Si vous ne m'emmenez pas au dehors, vous le regretterez gamine. Alors ne discutez pas, c'est clair ?

- Lâchez-moi !" Son pied partit par pur reflexe dans l'entrejambe de l'homme, Keiko lui avait à maintes reprises conseillée de réagir avec ce geste d'auto-défense : "Ca marche à tous les coups" disait-elle. Etant donné que le chercheur avait poussé un hurlement de douleur, elle constata que ses dires était vrais. Elle partit sans demander son reste.

L'esprit était encore occupé à lacérer le corps de Juumi-sensei, quand Mai finit par les rejoindre. Masako essayait tant bien que mal de repousser l'esprit avec ses connaissances, le professeur Davis, derrière elle, regardait la scène sans paniquer, d'un air froid et impassible. Un air digne de Naru. Ayako et Lin s'occupait déjà d'exorciser le garçon, cependant, malgrès que celui-ci fut repoussé de toutes part, aucun sort, aucun mantra n'arrêtait, malgrès que l'aspect de ses blessures ne devienne terrifiante, son cheminement vers le chercheur japonais. Celui-ci arborait un air effrayant, mélé entre rire et douleur. Pourquoi l'esprit ne partait-il pas ? Pourquoi sa cible semblait si inexplicablement heureuse ? La voix de Naru retentit derrière elle, répondant à ses questions muettes : "Comme tous les autres esprits, il ne passera pas de l'autre coté avant qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Même si l'exorcisme réussi, il partira pour revenir ensuite.

- Mais Naru... on fait quoi ?

- Il faut trouver l'invoqueur. S'il libère l'esprit, celui-ci retournera sur les lieux de son décès. Il hantera alors le bois dans lequel il a été retrouvé mort.

- Dan Parker..." Mai sursauta : c'était le Professeur Davis qui avait parlé. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé le retrouver ici.

- Ce garçon s'appelle Dan ?" s'exclama Mai en se souvenant faiblement de la liste de nom que lui avait récité Sean la veille. "Vous l'avez connu professeur ?

- Apperçu serait plus juste." répondit-il en fermant les yeux. "Il était sous la garde du Professeur Fond.

- Alors c'est Fond qui l'a blessé et enlevé." conclut-elle avec hargne. Les yeux du professeur s'arrêtèrent sur elle : "Je comprends votre colère, celle de cet enfant aussi. Mais pourquoi s'acharne t-il autant sur Shinichi ?

- Le projet." fit Naru d'une voix imperceptible. "C'est la seule chose pour laquelle ces personnes nous ont attaqué. Seulement ils perdent leur temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette machine est vide de tout programme. Aucune donnée n'y a été envoyée. C'est tout juste si elle pourrait servir de calculette." Martin Davis eut un sursaut de stupeur avant de continuer d'une voix calme et réfléchie : "Alors c'est pourquoi il s'acharne sur Shinchi... C'était pour détourner l'attention. Et c'est pourquoi il arbore ce sourire...

- Mais à ce rymthe il va être sérieusement blessé !" s'écria Mai. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire !

- Pendant qu'il s'acharne sur lui, Bô-san le cherche. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps."

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Ce servir de la propre diversion du coupable. Le moine songea que le chef de la SPR était vraiment ingénieux. Lui-même n'aurait pas pensé à un plan pareil : "Le coupable utilise l'attaque contre Juumi comme diversion, nous allons lui faire croire que nous sommes tombés dans le panneau. Pendant que nous l'exorcisons vainement, tu dois trouver le journaliste. Il est chauve et européen, de surcroît il doit rester immobile pour maintenir l'invocation. Son complice a dû déjà comprendre que la machine était vide, mais n'a pas pû l'avertir pour sa propre couverture.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi Naru-bou ?

- Non. Au travail." Un peu déséquilibré face à cette injonction irrévocable, le moine mit quelques instants avant de s'appercevoir que l'autoritaire Shibuya était déjà partit. Dans le noir, muni de sa lampe de poche clignotante à cause de l'aura du revenant, il commença à chercher. Il examina tous les recoins. Combien de temps l'invocateur devait-il laisser à son complice ? Il n'en savait rien, mais l'enjeu de la mission reposait sur ce point. La porte ouverte par Naru avait permi à une partie des scientifiques de s'enfuir, mais le laboratoire était si grand qu'elle restait indistincte du fond du laboratoire, beaucoup cherchait encore leur chemin à l'aveuglette. Beaucoup, hormis une personne. La posture de sa silhouette le frappa : debout contre un mur, semblant attendre. Attendre ou réfléchir ? Le bassiste ne se posa aucune question : un coup sur la tempe de celui-ci et il perdrait sa concentration. Joignant la pensée au geste, il fut soulagé et victorieux quant les lumières revinrent enfin : il avait trouvé son homme.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Garry Dorrisson, journaliste européen de vingt-huit ans. Nationalité Anglaise. Embauché sous le nom de Garry Peterson comme technicien de surface aux laboratoires de la Japonese Society For Parapsychology. Employé modèle, augmentation de salaire le mois dernier. Il a été embauché il y a huit mois.

- C'était donc bien un complot prévu de longue date." remarqua Bô-san. Installé négligement sur sa chaise et la faisant balloter sur ses deux pieds arrières, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'interésser à la conversation. Mai reporta son regard sur Naru qui donnait un dernier briefing sur l'enquête. Tout leur groupé était réunis dans la base dont la moitié du matériel s'était déjà envolé. Même Madoka était ici, au grand déplaisir de son élève. Masako continua la conversation : "Ce groupe, elle avait le nom de Hapre, non ? Juumi-sensei l'a mumuré juste avant l'apparition de Dan Parker." Naru garda le silence, laissant Madoka expliquer ce point. La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains avant de répondre : "Humanitarian Association Against Psychic Research. H.A.A.P.R, soit Hapre. C'est une organisation qui s'élève de plus en plus dans le monde. Nous savons qu'elle cherche à arrêter les différents groupes de recherche grâce à des moyens plus ou moins extrèmes, mais leur véritable but nous est inconnu. C'est un sujet tabou. Même Naru n'était pas au courant !" Tous les regards sans exeption se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, incrédule, le premier rire moqueur vint d'Ayako : "Ainsi Naru-chan ne sait pas tout, ça le rend encore plus mignon !

- C'est rassurant qu'il ne soit pas aussi ignorant que toi." rétorqua Masako, sautant sur l'occasion pour défendre son bien-aimé. "En plus de ne pas connaître leur existence, tu as des carences dans beaucoup de domaine Matsusaki-san...

- Et qui a trouvé le coupable de cette affaire ?" s'écria l'autre vexée. Son doigt se mouva négativement tandis qu'un sourire mesquin étairait ses lèvres : "Certainement pas toi avec ta mission stupide." La médium se renfrogna avant de se détourner d'un air digne. Mai en profita pour couper court la dispute : "Au fait Masako... Quant est-il de Sean ?

- Il n'a rien de suspect." répondit-elle. "Quant les lumières se sont éteintes s'était l'un des premiers à sortir de la salle.

- Tu l'as vu faire ?" s'étonna Bô-san. La tête haute, elle le rembarra vertement : "C'est la personne la plus jeune et une des plus grandes, sa voix et sa silhouette sont facilement reconnaissable." Ainsi Sean avait été innocenté. Son complice n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis son arrestation, ou seulement pour approuver le fait qu'il avait agressé les deux groupes de recherche. Aucune allusion à son groupe, Sean ou Dan Parker. Il irait en prison, Sean serait en liberté. Elle avait entrapperçu ce dernier dans son rôle habituel, sans aucun changement de comportement notable. John s'introduit dans la conversation en lui souriant : "Tu dois être soulagée Mai-san, que ton ami n'ait rien à voir avec ça..." Elle lui rendit son sourire sans qu'elle sache elle-même ce qui était mieux ou non : "Oui.

- Evidemment un type pareil, c'est mieux quand il est a portée de main." souffla Ayako sarcastique, Bô-san entra directement dans son jeu : "Que veux-tu dire Ayako ? Quel genre de type ?

- Beau, bien fringué, intelligent, ça se trouve pas partout. Mai a dû en profiter." La jeune fille se défendit d'un ton sec, son visage doté d'un joli sourire : "Rester des jours entier dans une voiture avec un journaliste ne t'aurait mal placé les idées Ayako ?" Un fou rire secoua les employés de la SPR tandis que rouge, Ayako ripostait vainement. Avec un sourire appréciateur, Yasuhara-san remarqua : "Tu t'es vraiment améliorée Mai-san. Qui t'a appris a rétorquer ainsi ?" Avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler une réponse, Bô-san interpelait le ghost hunter : "Naru-bou, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu as une bonne influence sur Mai ou pas.

- Quel que soit le domaine, je doute que Mai soit capable d'apprendre de moi quoi-que-ce-soit..." La phrase fit sortir la jeune employée de ces gongs, sous les regards amusés de ses collègues. Pour eux l'enquête se termina ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pour Mai il en fut autrement.

Il l'avait interpellé dans le hall, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le van. Souriant, comme à son habitude : "Mai ! Tu pars déjà ?

- Yep !" avait-elle répondut en jouant le jeu du bonheur. "Toutes nos affaires sont remballées. Toi, tu repars en Angleterre bientôt ?

- Pas vraiment." Un pressentiment s'empara de Mai. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux vers un coin du hall moin fréquenté tandis qu'elle posait la question qui s'imposait : "Tu restes ici ? Tu ne repars pas avec le groupe ?

- Le jeune et beau Sean Broad est tombé amoureux du Japon et a remit ce matin sa démission au Professeur Fond, très indisposé à l'égard d'une amie proche." Son geste de riposte revint à Mai qui s'éclaircit la voix, embarrassée : "C'est que...

- Tu m'évites de le faire moi-même un jour ou l'autre. Ce lâche t'avait agressé non ?

- Il voulait que je le fasse sortir de la salle. Mais ce n'est pas trop suspect de quitter ton travail maintenant ?

- Je ne le quitte pas vraiment. Officiellement Fond a accepté ma démission, officieusement j'ai demandé à Davis un break de six mois.

- Un break ?

- Eh oui, j'ai découvert au cours de cette traumatisante expérience que la communauté psychique à plus de secret qu'il n'y parait. Mon rôle implique que j'en sois troublé. Comme c'est un grand observateur, jouer la comédie fut assez difficile, mais sa grande compréhension des autres m'a aidé. Il m'accorde une pause, me précisant que je peux revenir quand je le souhaite. Sa femme sera déçue bien entendu, mais elle comprendra elle aussi, tout ce passe à merveille. Et puis tes collègues m'ont innocenté non ?" Les dires de Masako lui revinrent en mémoire : "Tu es un des premiers à être sortit de la salle. Tu ne devais pas... pour l'ordinateur...

- N'importe quel informaticien te dirai rien qu'en appercevant la machine que premièrement : aucun programme n'était dans ce soi-disant Noé ; et deuxièmement : étant donné nos moyens techniques aujourd'hui, même Noé ne prendrait pas tant de place. Il est beaucoup plus petit en réalité, peut-être même que son programme ne dépasse pas la taille d'une puce téléphonique. Et après avoir joué ma comédie devant le grand brun, tu crois que j'aurais risqué ma peau aussi bêtement ?

- Mais alors, tu le savais depuis lontemps...

- Non, je me suis fait avoir. Je savais que cette machine ne pouvait pas être Noé. Mais l'écran de contrôle affichait des données, j'ai pensé qu'il serait à l'intérieur de cette carcasse. Mais ils l'ont enlevé une heure avant notre arrivée au labo, d'après Juumi. Ce chien se vante de nous avoir berné." Ses yeux affichaient une colère manifeste, caché derrière la lentille de contact, l'oeil mort de Sean semblait de nouveau en vie. Mai baissa la tête, elle aussi était en colère, ou déçue, elle le questionna enfin sur un point qui la rongeait : "Alors tu savais que ton complice allait se faire arrêter ?" Lui parut surpris, mais remplaça son étonnement par un rictus moqueur : "Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? C'était prévu dès le départ : dans le monde de la justice les fantôme n'existent pas, il sera vite relaché ou au pire sera enfermé quelques mois. Rien de bien grâve." Ils gardèrent le silence et, au moment où Sean allait reprendre la parole, on interpella soudainement la jeune fille. "Mai." Naru, elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, mais alors qu'elle allait prendre congé de Sean, il les avait déjà rejoind. Rien qu'à la grimace moqueuse que Sean lui lança, elle sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. "Nous partons. Dépèches-toi.

- Shibuya Kazuya n'est-ce pas ?" commença aussitôt Sean en le saluant. "Vous êtes celui qui a exorcisé cette chose ?" Naru le regarda indiféremment et puis, à la grande stupéfaction de son employée, il répondit : "Vous êtes Sean Broad ?" Elle entendait presque Sean ronronner de joie mesquine. Mais pourquoi Naru voulait-il engager la conversation avec lui ? "C'est exact. Mai vous a parlé de moi ?

- Pas vraiment. Vous étiez un suspect dans l'affaire.

- Vraiment ? J'imagine que c'est à cause de cette histoire avec le grand brun.

- Vous êtes observateur j'imagine, de toute manière, Mai n'a pas le palmarès de la discrétion." La dîte-indiscrète eut un hocquet de contestation : "Naru !" Ayant du mal à cacher son rire, le véritable coupable affirma d'un ton joyeux : "Cette magnifique tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. C'est une de ses plus précieuse qualité dans son travail, je suppose ?

- Selon les circonstances." Mai était plutôt étonnée de son comportement, en temps normal, Naru aurait joué la comédie du sympathique Shibuya. Elle se rappelait assez bien de la manière dont il avait manipulé Keiko et Michiru dès leur première rencontre. Pourquoi était-il si froid avec une personne qui visiblement l'intéressait : dans le cas contraire il n'aurait pas poursuivit la conversation. Sans doute parce qu'il était un suspect. Ils partirent après avoir salué Sean. Celui-ci avait semblé apprécier cette rencontre, bien le contraire eusse étonné la jeune fille. Paisiblement, le véhicule les conduit à la SPR.

La deuxième surprise de taille vint après que le dernier carton fut rangé, bien à sa place. Avec bonne humeur, Mai ressentait l'ambiance particulière qui imprégnait l'appartement. Sans attendre d'ordre de la part du ghost hunter, elle remit les pieds dans son travail quotidien : le thé de Monsieur. Affublée de son éternel plateau, elle s'engouffra dans l'antre de son supérieur, il était occupé à terminer le rapport de l'affaire, sans un mot, elle posa le thé sur le bureau et s'apprêta à sortir quand Naru la rappela. "Mai, restes ici un moment." Intriguée, elle revint sur ses pas et eut la surprise de voir le brun lui tendre deux documents. C'était sa nouvelle fonction ? Lire les documents de la SPR ? Mais ses yeux se rétrécirent soudain : "Le contrat de fin de bail... Je pensais l'avoir perdu !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas." répondit Naru avec un léger soupir. "Ce sont des papiers importants, tu ne devrais pas les faire trainer n'importe où.

- Je sais..." Alors qu'elle pensait avoir eut son lot de surprise, elle examina le second papier : Assurance de dédommagement ? Ses mains tremblèrent, elle dut tenir la feuille plus fermement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. "C'est... Naru..."

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Voilà qu'elle pleurait presque à présent. Naru fut soudain prit d'une grande fascination pour son étagère, pour une fois qu'il voulait aider, il faisait pleurer. Son frère avait raison il était désespérant. "Cela nuirait à l'image du cabinet qu'une de ses employées vive à la rue, et sans ça, tu ne pourras pas facilement trouver d'appartement convenable." Tu n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter cette dernière phrase, se réprima t-il. Avec un soupir envers lui-même, il se força à regarder cette fille stupide qu'il avait engagé. Idiote, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il commençait à croire que son geste n'était pas le bienvenu quand elle répondit enfin : "Merci Naru... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part." Et le tout avec un magnifique sourire. Il se sentit furieux contre lui-même : était-ce vraiment bien pour Mai qu'elle le considère comme gentil ? Il n'aurait pas pu faire un geste plus, réservé ? Plus indifférent ? Comme il gardait le silence, les yeux fixés sur elle, elle se rattrapa mal à l'aise : "Mais je ne vais pas en profiter ! Ne t'inquiète pas Naru ! C'est juste pour le contrat !" Maintenant deux option s'offraient à lui : répondre en étant gentil ou non. Pour ne pas garder le silence trop lontemps encore une fois, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à sa décision : "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Un sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se maudit, mais s'amusa à étudier le visage écrevisse de la jeune fille. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coûtait d'essayer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Du moment qu'elle ne devenait pas une obsession.

Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire d'autre que l'observer, il se leva et frappa sans faire attention dans le sac à coté du bureau. C'était un sac de supermarché, et le seul produit qu'il contenait s'en échappa : un paquet de ces céréales étrangères s'en échappa, les chocopics. Et cela lui revint soudain, en un éclair, il se souvint de l'endroit où il les avait vu pour la première fois. Deux mois même avant d'être entré dans ce fichu combini...

_"Naru, l'enquête avance mais manges un peu !" La jeune fille lui avait fourré le bol dans les mains. Des céréales. Même en Angleterre il n'en mangeait pas, Eugene ce chargeait d'avaler ces choses infâmes. Avec un soupir, il avait retendu le bol à Mai. "Je n'ai pas faim." avait-il dit pour clore la discussion, mais elle avait été tenace : "Goûtes au moins ! C'est européen, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver..._

_- Qui manges ce genre de choses ?" avait-il questionné tout en revisionnant l'image de son frère avec son bol jaune canari. Son employée avait fait une grimace : "Bien sûr, ce que j'aime et les goûts de Môsieur Shibuya sont très différents. Après tout qui mangerai des Chocopics ? Seulement une idiote dans mon genre prendrait des Chocopics comme petit déjeuner..._

_- Mai, au lieu de monologuer, va préparer le thé."_

Les Chocopics. Céréales préférées de Mai. Celle-ci s'étonna de leur présence : "Naru, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Chocopics ?" Le ghost hunter crut alors voir Gene à la place de son reflet dans le miroir de son bureau lui envoyant un rictus goguenard : Qui avait parlé d'obsession ?

* * *

Première enquête terminée, la seconde viendra le plus vite possible bien que l'écrire souligne sournoisement que je suis stupide : qui se prendrait la tête à cause d'un mug ? Bref... il semblerait que ce fichu chapitre 8 me fasse du tort.

Avez-vous aimez le NaruxMai ? Franchement je suis plus que nulle dans le genre romance. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois que Naru ce retrouvera à faire le gentil (bref pas de sitôt).

J'ai juste une dernière question à poser sur cette première enquête. Je voudrai juste savoir si tout se suivait bien, se concordait, s'il y a des passages peu net, confus... Bref.

A bientôt, merci à tous de me lire ! On se revoit pour la deuxième enquête, Ja ne !


	8. File 2 : La légende d'Hokkaido

Fanfiction : Who is the poltergeist ? (pourquoi j'ai mis le titre en anglais ?)

Auteur : Nebra

Disclaimer : Cette histoire appartient à Fuyumi Ono. Des personnages principaux jusqu'a Gène, le frère jumeau de Naru qui est aussi sa création. Sean, Rie, et d'autres personnages secondaires ainsi que l'intrigue m'appartienne par contre.

Note : J'ai une bonne raison pour être en retard XD Ce chapitre a été écrit 6 fois en deux semaines. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième que je me suis apperçue que si j'avais tant de mal, c'était tout simplement par ce que je n'aimais plus l'intrigue (qui devait se dérouler à Tokyo à Taitou-ku, Yanaka). J'ai donc tout refait de fond en comble, et ça donne ça. Un chapitre moins long que les autres, et franchement pas terrible. Je l'avais dit que ce chapitre 8 serait une épreuve

Plus sérieusement je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierai de mieux travailler.

Je répond vite aux reviews sans détailler, il et 3H37 du matin, je suis sur ce fichu chap depuis 16H00 Pardonnez-moi.

En tout cas un grand merci à vous toutes (je crois que vous êtes toutes des lectrices) pour vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir à un auteur, j'en suis d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que la première enquête à été appréciée !

Pour cette nouvelle enquête, qui continuera dans la même fic (oui Meng Zhou, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris la question ;) ), je prévois en effet le retour de Sean (et la fameuse question : Naru est-il jaloux ? de Risa et Kitsu-chan XD), la fin de celle-ci devrait poser un nouveau problème concernant les enlèvements d'enfants, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

La fin de cette enquête ne sera pas joyeuse. Sinon je vais toucher à une sorte d'amour particulier. Ce sera dur, mais j'ai cette idée depuis un bon moment. Bon je vous laisse dans la joie et la bonne humeur, merci aussi à Lyn ! J'ai une nouvelle lectrice (Happy !) ! Je vais dormir, il est grand temps je crois.

Bonne lecture, et on se revoit à la fin du chap !

* * *

C'était une magnifique demeure, en trois gigantesques parties qui elles même s'assemblaient pas des couloirs ouverts au monde extérieur, tel le voulait la tradition chinoise. Le parquet ciré brillait de toute part, malgrès que le froid ardent de l'hiver l'eut fortement attaqué, car, même si la résidence brillait de tout éclat, les portes ne restaient isolantes que par du simple papier de riz. Ce foyer traditionnel japonais, les employés de la SPR auraient sans doute voulu le connaître ainsi, rayonnant. Dans ce cas, sans doute auraient-ils entendu les rires vibrants, la joie qui s'écoulait au rythme des pas qui martelaient le sol en courant. Peut-être auraient-ils connu le sourire de cette petite fille aux cheveux longs, le beauté réservée de son aînée ou encore la bonté bienveillante de leur frère. Mais tout cela faisait parti du passé.

Aujourd'hui, le groupe observait avec désolation les ruines du lieu. Les fondations de bois tenaient toujours, vestiges de l'intelligence et de l'art de l'architecte, mais de la mauvaise herbe poussait à présent dans, l'autrefois, magnifique jardin de tradition japonaise. La mousse avait pris sur les murs qui ne s'étaient pas écroulés ou qui n'avaient pas brulés. On disait qu'autrefois, un immense incendie se serait déclaré dans cette maison. La famille entière en serait morte, et aujourd'hui punissait les villageois qui ne les avaient pas sauvés, habitants d'un village situé deux kilomêtres en aval.

C'était ce qui les avait amené ici. Les yeux écarquillés, Ayako fixait cette aire de désolation : "Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" Le reste du groupe ne répondit pas à son murmure. Ce fut dans un silence lugubre qu'on installa les tentes près de la caravane, indispensable pour garder le matériel en état. Cependant, l'ambiance disparue à l'annonce tant attendue des groupes, qui allait dormir avec qui ? Mai se réjouit de cette soudaine agitation qui l'enlevait à ses préoccupations et celles des autres : c'était à contrecoeur que chacun avait accepté cette enquête.

En effet si l'on remontait quelques jours plus tôt, le mardi vingt janvier...

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Mai courait ce jour-là : elle était en retard, très en retard. Son professeur de mathématiques l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt. "Faîtes-le ménage Taniyama-san." Bien sûr, il savait pertinement qu'elle travaillait, comme tous les autres jours, mais Juumi-sensei, du même nom que l'odieux scientifique, s'en fichait royalement. Pour lui, si une étudante avait un travail à mi-temps, c'était un preuve de courage, néanmoins, si une étudiante disposait d'un travail à mi-temps dans le paranormal, c'était alors un déchet de la société. Juumi-sensei défiait toute les règles de la logique quand t-il s'agissait d'esprits, de fantômes ou autre inepties, aussi Mai était pour lui une abjection de la nature humaine en crise. Ainsi, Mai courait, peine perdue : elle serait de toute évidence en retard, mais elle courait quand même juste pour poursuivre l'idée que ce travail en valait la peine. Ce job méritait qu'elle soit à deux doigts de se faire virer de son école, il méritait aussi qu'elle ne dorme plus de la nuit parce que d'incessants cauchemards, le passé sanglant d'un enfant, la réveillait chaque en sueurs et en pleurs, il méritait que l'esprit d'un mort lui manque cruellement... Sur cette pensée la jeune fille s'arrêta de courir, une pointe de coté lui procura une vive douleur. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pense à un mort... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son jumeau, lui bien vivant ? Elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part du vrai ou du faux. Qui était Naru, qui était Gène ? Ces deux identités s'accumulaient pour n'en faire qu'une seule. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Elle avait si lontemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une même personne... Quelques minutes plus tard, la main sur la clanche, Mai entrait au siège de la SPR. "Bonjour ! Désolée du retard !

- Shojo-chan (1) ! Comment vas-tu ?" C'étais une voix familère, une voix chaleureuse qui n'habitait pas habituellement dans ce bureau de rustres. Vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un sweet, ses vielles basket délaçées, le moine défilait ressemblant à ce qu'il était réellement : un bassiste fauché. "Bô-san. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Naru-bou m'a convoqué. Les autres devraient arriver dans pas lontemps.

- Une nouvelle affaire ?" s'étonna la jeune fille. La voix de son lugubre patron retentit derrière elle la faisant sursauter : "Tu le saurais si tu étais arrivée à l'heure.

- Désolée." murmura t-elle en une grimace crispée. "N'apparait pas soudainement comme ça." Il l'ignora. Naru était aujourd'hui dans toute sa splendeur : une arrogante noirceur qui apparaissait dans ses vêtements à la coupe modèle, ses cheveux sombres négligément coiffés, ses yeux sans éclats qui vous observaient aux rayons X. Le tout rendait aux jeune homme un étrange éclat, une illumination macabre qui séduisait sans mal. Si elle n'avait pas été si souvent présente à ce spectacle, elle aurait eu sans doute du mal à cacher son regard appréciateur. Avec ou sans amour, une chose resterait la même : son patron était agréable à regarder. Ce dernier lui lança un bref regard avant de rapporter son attention sur le moine : "Je t'ai fait venir en premier pour te parler. Connais-tu la légende de la famille Tayoshi, en Hokkaido ?" Bô-san sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lever les yeux vers Naru : "Tu parles de cet incendie où la famille entière fut tuée ?" Une famille entière ? L'attention de Mai augmenta, sans bouger, elle écouta les dires des deux hommes. "Oui. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses.

- Naru-bou, si tu compte aller là-bas, je te conseille de renoncer de suite. Tu connais aussi cette histoire pas vrai ? Depuis trop lontemps on dit que les esprits sont devenus mauvais. Les villageois du village local sont morts de trouille rien qu'à l'idée d'approcher la demeure. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Moi-même je ne me pense pas assez puissant pour exorciser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces morts, même si Ayako et John sont là...

- Kugumiya Rie sera elle aussi présente." ajouta Naru. La nouvelle fit sursauter Mai, cette femme serait avec eux ? Kugumiya-sama dans toute son ignominie et sa traîtrise, l'assistante ressentait une incroyable aversion envers elle, tout en sachant qu'elle ne valait pas mieux : elles avaient toute deux aidé Sean dans sa quête de vengeance. Son patron continua : "C'est elle qui m'a proposé cette affaire. Des villageois ont fait appel à ses services, mais elle seule, elle n'est pas en sécurité." Il marqua une pause : "Je te laisse réfléchir, tu décideras si tu veux participer ou non.

- Tu as décidé d'y participer Naru ?" s'exclama Mai surprise. Les yeux sombres du ghost hunter se posèrent sur elle, une expression indescriptible se profila sur ses traits : "J'ai quelque chose à y faire. Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre si tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur mais..." Elle hésita un instant. Elle venait de reprendre les cours après les congés de Noël, le Kyoto-sensei (2) arriverait-il à la couvrir encore une fois aux yeux des autres professeurs ? Si Kugumiya était l'orchestratrice de l'affaire, est-ce qu'elle serait encore une fois mélée à Sean ? Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas faire par de ce genre de chose à Naru. Ce dernier était silencieux, attendant la fin de sa phrase. "Rien... Rien Naru. Allons en Hokkaido !" Elle pensa elle-même que son sourire était réellement bien joué étant donné ses préoccupations. Ne se souciant pas plus de son employée, le chef de la SPR s'engouffra dans son bureau. "Eh bien Miss, c'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire de nos jours." Avec un sourire goguenard Bô-san lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bô-san !" riposta Mai en se démenant. "Qu'est-ce que l'amour à avoir là-dedans ?

- Cinq esprits maléfiques enfermés dans une habitation en ruine avec un passé on ne peut plus terrible. Et toi tu n'as pas peur ?" Mai le regarda avec incompréhension. "Même toi tu as assez d'expérience pour savoir que c'est dangereux et pourtant puisque Naru y va, tu y vas.

- Toute les affaires de fantômes sont dangereuses Bô-san !" se défendit l'assistante. "Est-ce que tu vas venir toi aussi ?" L'expression de son ami s'assombrit : "Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin d'argent et mon groupe ne peut pas y faire grand chose tant que nous ne sommes pas pro. En plus il nous manque un chanteur, vu que la dinde est partie.

- La dinde ?

- Notre ancien chanteur. Une véritable daube, bref... De plus si tu y vas, autant que j'y aille aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai confiance en tes rêves et en Naru-bou." L'assistante le regarda surprise de ce soudain aveu. "A ce propos, tes rêves ne s'améliorent pas ?" Il changeait rapidement de sujet Bô-san, quand cela devenait trop sentimental. Mai lui sourit chaleureusement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler une réponse, leurs compagnons d'exorcisme commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce. Dix minutes plus tard, la troupe entière était réunie dans le salon de la SPR.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Après avoir brievement conté les faits, Naru s'attendit à une explosion d'opposition. Il n'eut pas tord, la première fut celle d'Ayako : "C'est complêtement irresponsable ! Depuis toutes ces années l'esprit sera devenu bien trop fort ! Tel Urado ! Alors cinq comme lui nous ne reviendrons pas vivant.

- Rien n'est encore confirmé quant au statut des esprit. Et ils ne sont pas aussi agés qu'Urado." corrigea le ghost hunter avec patience. Matsusaki-san sembla se reprendre légèrement, elle se remit droite contre le dossier du fauteuil. "Tout de même," fit-elle avec nervosité. "C'est de la folie, nous ne sommes pas assez puissants, même avec Kugumiya-san. Tu disais toi-même qu'on ne pouvait pas exorciser les monstres.

- Si nous découvrons qu'ils le sont réellement, nous rentrerons à Tokyo. Jusque-là, ce ne sont que des esprits." Un silence parcouru la petite assemblée. Il continua sur un ton indifférent : "C'est à vous de choisir, rien ne vous empêche de partir." Comme il l'attendait, une légère agitation se manifesta parmis les personnes présentent. John fut le premier à parler : "Si ce sont des esprits, je dois les exorciser pour qu'ils reposent en paix." déclara l'homme de foi avec son éternel sourire bienveillant. "Et puis je vous dois un service depuis l'affaire de l'église." Comme il le pensait, John accepterait sans hésiter, se fut au tour de Hara-san d'approuver l'affaire : "Vous ne pourrez pas voir les esprits sans mon aide, je me sentirais coupable s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Bien, Bô-san ?" Le moine ajouta son assentiment : "Je viens." Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne, les regards fixèrent tous ensemble la miko récalcitrante. "Vous êtes vraiment inconscients. Je viens mais je vous aurais prévenu." De légers rires secouèrent les autres exorcistes. Naru ferma les yeux, demain un avion les amènerait tous en Hokkaido.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Elle leur avait téléphoné ce jour-là en rentrant chez elle, sa chance avait fait que le Kyoto-sensei en personne avait répondu. C'était quelqu'un d'amical, de particulièrement gentil. Mais ce jour-là, à l'annonce du départ de son élèvre, sa voix s'était un peu crispée. "Taniyama-san, je comprend que se soit pour le travail, mais...

- C'est une affaire importante en Hokkaido Kyoto-sensei. Elle durera plusieurs jours, ils ont besoin de moi là-bas et...

- N'oubliez pas que pour passer en troisième année, vous devez être présente aux examens qui se dérouleront dans quatres semaines, et ça demande beaucoup de préparations. En particulier en Maths vos notes baissent.

- Je serais présente Kyoto-sensei, l'enquête durera sûrement une semaine au plus tard...

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais plus vite vous serez rentrée, moins Juumi-sensei ne mettra la pression sur votre renvoi..." La pression sur son renvoi, l'épée de damoclès pesait donc bel et bien au dessus de sa tête...

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Il fallait à peine une heure et demi au vol Tokyo-Sapporo (3) pour arriver à destination. Mai avait pendant ce temps papoté allègrement avec ses compagnons, Kugumiya-sama étant déjà sur place, la confrontation était repoussée à plus tard. Cependant, une fois arrivée à Sapporo, ils furent d'abord surpris par le froid mordant (4) de la contrée, et pour leur faciliter la tâche, une tempête de neige s'annonçait. Se fut ainsi avec beaucoup de difficulté que le train s'ammorça dans la neige pour rouler jusqu'au fin fond de Tokachi-shicho (5), encore à des kilomêtres de là. Quelques heures plus tard, un chauffeur viendrait leur apporter le matériel par la voie routière. Toute cette entreprise allait leur prendre un bon bout de temps... Mai soupira, les trois heures de train étaient déjà doublées par deux, dans combien de jours allaient-ils pouvoir commencer leur enquête ? "Dis Mai, tes rêves ne s'arrangent toujours pas ?" questionna Ayako. La jeune fille regarda la jeune femme qui était assise à ses cotés. Même enmitouflée dans un énorme pull, la Miko était toujours habillée de beaux vêtements. "Dis Ayako, tu vis toujours chez tes parents ?" Le visage de la miko se crispa : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca fait lontemps que je ne vis plus accrochée aux jupes de ma mère." ajouta t-elle avec dédain. "Être Miko est si bien payé ?

- Bien sur que non, je suis enquêtrice dans une compagnie d'assurance.

- DE QUOI ?" Mai faillit tomber de son siège. Ayako, enquêtrice ? C'était aussi improbable que de faire de Mai un scientifque. "En...quê...trice...

- Je suis chargée de vérifier si les morts sont bel et bien morts. Si leur mort est naturelle ou d'autre chose de ce genre. Il y a des cas un peu partout alors je suis libre d'être Miko en même temps.

- Vraiment...

- Ouai." La jeune femme observa très longuement son vernis à ongle. "C'est un bon boulot. Nous sommes un groupe d'amis là-bas, alors on se partage le travail. Si je dois partir une semaine Hiro prend mes dossiers, en retour je le couvre une semaine s'il doit aller voir sa maitresse ou une autre femme..." Une goutte de sueur coula lentement sur le visage de Mai. "C'est vraiment louche dans ce genre de boîtes." Ayako ne l'entendit pas.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque la troupe arriva dans le village Hatsuyuki. C'était un minuscule regroupement de maisons à l'intérieur d'une vallée. La présence d'arbres était si forte qu'on aurait pu croire que le habitations appartenaient à la forêt elle même. Les deux taxi qui les amenaient à destination les déposèrent devant la plus imposante d'entre elle. Construite sur une terrasse surélevée, la résidence de deux étages faîte de pierre et de bois parraissait robuste, isolant ses habitants aux froid des hiver terribles de l'île. Sur le palier de celle-ci deux femmes attendait, bras croisés. L'une d'elle, d'une cinquantaine d'année, était à l'image de la construction, robuste et rassurante, tandis que la seconde, Mai la connaisait très bien. Kugumiya Rie, Mai la rencontrait pour la deuxième fois. Quel était le service que lui avait rendu Sean pour qu'elle lui fournisse des informations ? Quel était sa relation avec lui ? Mai voulait le savoir, sans qu'elle ne sâche pourquoi. Les deux femmes leur firent signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, s'étendait un eau salon, regroupé autour d'une cheminée moderne, au cetre de la pièce. Les murs rouges sombres apportaient encore un peu de chaleur tandis que les immenses fenêtres donnaient sur la forêt qui les entouraient. La neige n'avait pas cessé, au dehors elle s'accumulait jusqu'à cinquante centimêtres. La vielle femme leur proposa de s'installer sur les fauteuil et de retirer leur manteau. Avec une expression de bien-être, Mai s'approcha de la cheminée ronde, la sensation de chaleur engourgit son corps fatigué : elle n'avait pas dormi le long du voyage, de peur de faire des cauchemards. Leur hôte se présenta, détournant l'attention vers elle-même : "Je suis Kouhou Fubuki. Enchantée de vous rencontrer." Les exorcistes la saluèrent tandis que Naru, l'habitude demeurant, en venait aux faits : "C'est vous qui avait fait appel à nos services ?

- Oui. Vous êtes ?

- Je suis Shibuya Kazuya. Voici mes assistants Koujo Lin et Taniyama Mai..." Les deux concernés s'inclinèrent respectueusement. "Et voici des exorcistes avec lesquels nous travaillons : Matsusaki Ayako-san, Hara Masako-san, Takigawa Honshou-san, et Brown John-san." Quel politesse. Mai aurait voulu se moquer ouvertement de ce Shibuya Kazuya qui semblait si respectueux. Si leur hôte savait que la seule et unique chose que Naru respectait était le thé... "Taniyama, c'est votre nom ?" lui demanda soudainement Kouhou-san. "Oui. Appelez-moi Mai." La vielle femme sourit. "Mai-chan, pourriez-vous m'aider à porter les plateau ? Je vous ai préparé un en-cas, mais il y a deux plateau alors...

- Pas de problème." Mai suivit la femme dans la pièce attenante, une cuisine qui semblait assez agées, le bois de éléments de cuisines semblait atteint par les années. Sur l'un d'eux, deux énormes plateau où reposait d'allécheant onigiri et autre mets. Alors qu'elle saisissait l'un d'eux, Kouhou-san lui demanda : "Votre chef, est-il en deuil ?" Le geste de la jeune fille resta en suspend. En deuil, Naru ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais la couleur du deuil n'était-elle pas le blanc (6) ? A ce moment était-il encore sous le choc de la mort de son frère... "Excusez-moi, c'est sans doute indiscret. C'est juste que j'ai passé quelques années en Europe où le deuil est fait de noir." Naru, et l'Angletterre, sa difficulté à lire les kanjis, tout s'expliquait peut-être finalement. "Kouhou-san, vous avez perdu quelqu'un vous aussi ?" Son visage s'assombrit mais malgrès tout un sourire bienveillant s'inscrit sur son regard. "Un de ces bel hommes, qu'on suivrait partout. J'était follement amoureuse de lui, mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. La situation me convenait ainsi je crois, j'avais peur que la vérité m'éloigne de lui. Finalement il est partit avant ça, mais j'étais à ses cotés jusqu'à la fin...

- ..." Vraiment, c'était une belle histoire. Mai se retourna vers la femme, qui les yeux dans le vague se souvenait de ses bons moments. Elle reprit ses esprits en s'excusant : "Je n'ai pas le portrait de la japonaise modèle (7), je parle de trop, et je suis franche. Désolé de vous avoir embêté avec ça.

- Pas du tout ! C'est... Vraiment, c'est très beau..." La vielle femme la regarda affectueusement avant de reprendre vivement le plateau posé sur la table. "Je t'aime bien petite. Allez ! Des hommes affamés ne sont plus des hommes !" Mai opina et prit à son tour le second plateau. Au moins, dans cet étendue froide et sinistre, la compagnie était agréable.

Peut-être avait-elle parlé trop vite. "Pourquoi a t-il fallu que, pour la dernière nuit que je passe dans un lit, se fut avec toi ?" Le destin ne l'avait pas réunie à Kugumiya-sama, mais à une espèce proche d'arrogance. Masako se plaignait encore. Le nombres de chambre était restreint, et deux personnes avaient dû dormir dans le même lit. "Masako, ce n'est pas non plus par bonté de coeur je te signale !" La médium se tourna vers elle, s'arrêtant de marcher entre les meubles de la pièce. "Et je peux savoir avec qui tu aurais préféré être ?" Comme si la question se posait. "Ayako

- Piteux mensonge.

- Dois-je en conclure que toi tu préférerais être avec un homme Masako ?

- Tu conclus bien trop vite.

- Parce que j'ai tord ?

- Il ne faut pas prendre tes désirs pour ceux des autres.

- Arrêtes un peu ! Tout le monde sait que tu voulais être avec Naru." Le visage de la médium rosit légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que... Ce n'est pas vrai !" La réaction enfantine fit sourire Mai. "Tu es mignonne Masako !" La jeune fille tourna la tête, refusant de montrer sa gène. "Je dors, ne prend pas trop de place."

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

_Encore une fois, ces couloirs glaçés, la peur au ventre, le sang qui coule, le vue qui se brouille. Cette sensation devenue si familère, mais pourtant, Mai ressentait toujours la terreur qui s'en dégageait. Les voix derrière elle, elle panique, la porte se fracasse, mais cette fois, contrairement à toute les autres, la lumière revient, dans cette écran de luminosité, une personne se tient debout, les sourcils fronçés. Etait-ce lui ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais pourtant, sa démarche, son maintien... "Gen-chan ?_

_- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ce genre de rêve ?" La question est assez dure, mais si le ton n'est pas le même que d'habitude, elle en est certaine, la personne debout devant elle est le frère de Naru. "Gen-chan ! Ca fait lontemps !_

_- Mai, réponds à ma question, s'il te plait." Pourquoi passaient-ils leurs temps à lui poser cette question ? Ce n'était pas si important, dès qu'il serait exorcisé, alors... "Mai..._

_- Ca n'a pas cessé, depuis la dernière enquête." finit-elle par répondre. "Mais ce n'est pas grâve, j'ai juste à attendre pas vrai ?" Il ferma les yeux, quant-il les ouvrit il avait retrouvé son sourire habituel. Elle en étais heureuse, cela lui avait manqué, d'une certaine façon. "Tu dois pouvoir fermer ton esprit à ces rêves par toi même._

_- Je peux faire ça ?_

_- Je peux t'apprendre." La jeune fille étais surprise : "Toi aussi tu as ces pouvoirs Gen ?_

_- Oui, pendant lontemps j'ai pu lire les souvenirs d'autres personnes, envoyer mon esprit où je le souhaitais." Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent : "Je croyais que tu étais psychokinèse comme Naru._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Vous êtes jumeaux alors... Au fait Gen, êtes vous anglais ?" Il la regarde avec un air incompréhension. "Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

_- Non, j'avais vu juste alors ! Mais..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Naru porte t-il encore ton deuil Gen ?" Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de son ami : "Ne fais pas attention à ça, cet idiot est un grand sentimental." C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre quelqu'un traiter Naru d'idiot, Mai resta un instant silencieuse avant de baisser les yeux : "Je suppose que je ne lui donnerait jamais son cadeau d'anniversaire." Gen la regarda interdit : "De quoi ?" Mai se gratta la tête, mal-à-l'aise. "Je lui avais acheté des vêtements, pour son anniversaire._

_- Tu as acheté des vêtements à Naru ?" Elle opina tandis que l'esprit éclatait de rire. Un peu vexée elle rétorqua : "Je voulais le voir sans noir pour une fois ! De toute façon il n'a jamais voulu me dire la date. 'Ca ne te regardes pas'." imita t-elle avec une grimace. Gen se calma un peu avant de lui demander : "Quel style de vêtements ?_

_- Je ne te le dirais pas._

_- Pourquoi acheter des vêtements ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on offre." remarqua Gen, la jeune fille répondit faiblement : "Il est impossible d'acheter quelque chose d'inutile à Naru : il le jetterait. C'est pour ça que j'ai acheté une veste, la sienne il l'avait déjà quand je l'ai connu il y a trois ans._

_- C'est très attentionné de ta part._

_- Pas du tout." se défendit-elle violement "Je..." _

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Mais le décor blanc s'envola brusquement pour faire place au plafond de la chambre. Masako secouait son épaule avec force. "Mai ! Nous allons être en retard !" La jeune fille grogna : elle n'aurait pas pu la réveiller en douceur ? Se frottant les yeux, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ce furent ce jour précis qu'il arrivèrent à la demeure en ruine des Tayoshi, après qu'un chauffeur exténué leur eut déposé leur équipement. A leur risque et périls.

* * *

Note du chapitre :

(1)Shojo : jeune fille en français, facile à retenir, c'est comme les mangas XD

(2)Kyoto-sensei : Ce qui fait office de CPE ou de principal adjoint dans les établissement scolaire.

(3)Tokyo-Sapporo : Juste une petite note inutile pour préciser que ce vol est le plus emprunté du Japon.

(4) Concernant le froid en Hokkaido. Hokkaido est l'Ile du Japon située la plus au nord, c'est aussi la région qui détient le monopole agricole du pays. En effet Hokkaido est une région de champs et de forêt. Pour en revenir au froid, la température descend fréquamment à - 20° en hiver, et la mer au nord de l'Ile est gélée pendant un moment à cause du froid. Bref Hokkaido est la région la plus touristique du Japon en été, mais on comprend vite pourquoi c'est désert l'hiver

(5) Tokachi-shicho est une section d'Hokkaido situé à l'Est de l'Ile, cependant, comme elle s'enfonce loin dans les terres, l'enquête se déroule au centre de l'Ile.

(6) Le deuil au Japon est, contrairement à nous, vêtu de blanc, couleur des esprits et de l'autre monde.

(7) La japonaise modèle : contrairement à nous, françaises qui n'hésitons pas à crier sur un mari pleurnichard et à prôner haut et fort notre indépendance (vive la France ;) ) Le Japon est encore aujourd'hui un pays très macho. La plupart du temps la femme travaille seulement en attendant un mari, et son objectif est de devenir une bonne mère au foyer, prenant soin des enfants et de son époux. Notre génération à un peu changée la donne, mais cet vision de la femme est encore très fort au Japon.

C'est pour cela que Kouhou-san, femme fière et franche, n'aurait sans doute pas été considérée comme un efemme faisant honneur à sa famille.

Beaucoup de notes dans ce chapitre... Je n'aime pas les trois derniers paragraphes d'ailleurs, ça devait tourner sur les pouvoirs de Mai et j'ai finis par ne parler que de Naru ça craint, je ne sais même pas ou j'ai été chercher cette histoire de veste.

Encore désolée pour cette attente, j'essaierais de me mettre au boulot maintenant que j'ai réecris mon intrigue. Avec un meilleur chapitre ' tant qu'à faire.

Ja ne !

PS : petit quizz, juste pour voir, savez vous d'où vient le nom Kugumiya Rie ? Elle est plus proche de la série que vous ne le pensez XD (je ne me foule pas pour les noms de persos, d'ailleurs le nom de la nouvelle venue, Kouhou Fubuki, signife Hautes montagnes et Tempête de neige plutôt débile quand on connait le lieu de l'action.)


	9. File 2 : Onigiri

Je fais vite ce soir, alors désolée je ne répondrais pas personellement aux reviews, mais un grand merci aux trois lectrices qui m'en ont laissée une.

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à sortir ce chapitre, mais je suis partie une semaine en corse (hyuu ), et j'ai du rattrapper tout les bévues de mon dernier chapitre. A vous de me faire savoir si tout va bien à présent ! xD

Suite à cela, bonne lecture à vous tous, et merci de suivre cette fanfiction !

Vocabulaire :

Tô-san : père

Ka-san : mère

Nee-san : grande soeur

Nii-san : grand frère

Futon : sorte de matelas dans lequel dorme les japonais

* * *

Quand ils étaient enfin arrivé sur les lieux dit hantés, Ayako se plaignait dejà : "Pourquoi on camperai en plein hiver !" Qu'elle disait. Mai n'aurait pas pu répondre, elle avait été tout aussi étonnée quand Naru avait annoncé la nouvelle. Peut-être voulait-il tester sa propre capacité de survie, ce à quoi elle aurait répondu qu'elle ne risquerait pas de s'enterrer six pied sous terre pour une ânerie pareille. Mais il avait dit la phrase magique : "Tant que nous ne passons pas la nuit ici, nous ne connaîtrons pas les détails de l'affaire." Tant que c'est pour le boulot, le bon exorciste peut mourir, être blessé grâvement ou encore être possédé par un esprit démoniaque, de ce fait, aucun membre du groupe n'avait protesté pour passer simplement une nuit dans la neige. Suite à cela, ils jouèrent à pierre-papier-ciseaux, pour déterminer à chacun un coéquipier de chambrée qu'il n'était pas censé quitter de la journée. Malheureusement, Mai calomnia cette règle quand sa coéquipière se révéla être Kugumiya Rie-sama, laquelle, lui lançait des regards noirs, comme-ci le choix du signe était de sa responsabilité. Maudite bonne femme. "Bien." commença Naru après que les binômes aient été déterminés. "Aucun de vous ne doit rester seul. Suis-je bien clair ? Tant présence de fantômes n'est pas confirmée nous ne tenterons rien pour énerver les esprits. Bô-san, Masako, je veux que vous fassiez le tour de la demeure pour détecter les esprits, faîtes attention : Que se soit au rez-de-chaussé ou à l'étage, les risques éboulements sont nombreux. Jetez juste un oeil aux pièces principales et revenez à la caravane. Pendant ce temps nous installerons le matériel.

- Personne ne reste à la base ?" s'étonna Mai. Naru lui jeta un bref regard et démentit : "Lin sera dans la caravane. Je resterais avec John et Ayako." Une vague se soulagement parvint à Mai : au moins, elle n'auraient pas les deux narcissiques en même temps sur le dos. Cependant, même en pensant cela, elle ne s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'irritation envers le brun, pour une raison inconnue. D'un geste vif, elle se détourna tout en étirant ses épaules, ankylosées par le long voyage en voiture. "Allons-y !

- Tu as intêret à bien travailler. Je n'ai pas envie de réparer tes bêvues," avertit Kugumiya. Toujours dos tourné au groupe, l'assistante se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de lui balancer une réplique cinglante. Elle commença simplement à se diriger en silence vers le batiment de droite, preuve que le caractère de Naru finissait finalement à déteindre sur elle, Mai n'avait aucune envie d'engager une discussion avec la personne qui l'avait vendu à Sean. Le reste du groupe, légèrement intrigué par son comportement inhabituel, finit par laisser ses membres partir eux aussi vers leurs affectations. Après un bref arrêt pour saisir les caméras et autres instruments déposés sur une bâche près de la caravane, les deux jeunes femmes lourdement chargées s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment.

C'était sans nul doute le plus délabré des trois, aux murs noircis il manquait d'énormes parties ouvrant ainsi la pièce au paysage extérieur : une forêt de pins, sans doute immense d'après l'apperçu que Mai en avait eut sur la route. Le sol n'était, lui, guère en meilleur état, crevassé par l'absence d'une partie du parquet, la pièce était ainsi séparée en deux, la mauvaise herbe, couverte de cristaux de givre et de neige s'était habilement glissée entre les manques. "Le feu a dut se déclarer par ici." remarqua sa coéquipière en désignant l'autre partie du lieu. "Il n'y a plus ni mur ni sol." Mai hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Il faut qu'une caméra couvre cet angle." répondit-elle en dépliant les pieds de la caméra qu'elle portait, posant les micros et thermographes sur le sol. "Heureusement que Naru a du bon matériel.

- Evidemment, il reçoit beaucoup de subventions." lança Kugumiya-sama avec une pointe d'irritation. "Ne sois pas stupide.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque." s'énerva la lyçéenne. "Et puis pourquoi Naru recevrait autant de don ? Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement célèbres dans notre milieu." Le visage de l'exorciste se détourna soudainement vers elle avec une expression incrédule : "Ne me dis pas... Tu n'as toujours rien remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi !" Elle avait presque crié, sans s'en appercevoir. Les deux femmes se fixaient à présent en silence, une lourde atmosphère s'était répandue dans le bâtiment. La colère de Mai se changea peu à peu en désolation. Ca n'allait pas, elle n'aurait pas dû crier, ni s'énerver pour si peu. Elle en avait vécu d'autre non ? Avec Naru... Ne rien savoir, rester dans l'ignorance... L'autre femme, la regardait toujours, scrutant ses réactions succesives. Elle finit par demander, d'une voix que Mai ne lui connaissait pas : une voix chevrotante, presque apeurée qu'elle essayait vainement de rendre plus ferme : "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sean... sur moi ?" La question, une fois posée, finit par percer l'abçès de rancoeur que Mai tentait de garder depuis la dernière affaire. "Vous nous avez vendu à Sean. Tout ce qu'il a pu utiliser contre moi et Naru, il le tient de vous..." Un ange passa, avant qu'elle ne réponde : "Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il est capable de tuer pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite...

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous mêler à ça !" s'exclama Mai. Son interlocutrice lacha un ricanement : "Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie montré du doigt à Sean. Il vous avait remarqué dès votre arrivée. Qu'étais-je sensé lui dire quand avec son sourire intéressé il m'a posé la question : 'Elle a des capacité ESP n'est-ce pas ?' Lui mentir ? Sean est bien plus intelligent que tu ne le penses ! Il sait parfaitement quand on lui ment pour être un expert dans ce domaine. Il manipule son entourage à sa guise, à dix-neuf ans c'est un membre majeur de la Hapre." Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, regardant toujours Mai dans les yeux : "Et nous ne pouvons pas le blâmer d'être devenu ainsi. C'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert.

- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez aidé...

- Non." Le ton catégorique la fit presque sursauter. "Quoi qu'il dise, je ne suis pas en accord avec son association où je-ne-sais-quoi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai reçu ce lustre." Des souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de Mai, cette soirée ou l'esprit avait fait son apparition pour la seconde fois. Elle avait été blessée par ce même lustre. "Sean m'a aidé une fois, alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement rester en sécurité. Je lui doit une fière chandelle. Taniyama..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si prononcer ces mots lui en coûtait profondément. "Nous sommes dans une position similaire, nous avons toutes deux aidé la même personne alors... Pendant le temps que durera cette enquête en tout cas, soyons coéquipières." Il sembla à Mai qu'elle n'avait pas souri aussi sincèrement depuis lontemps. Kugumiya avait raison après tout, elles étaient toutes deux dans le même bateau.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

"On a bien fait de les laisser ensemble ?" répéta Bô-san pour la troisième depuis qu'il avaient commençé leur inspection. Masako ne tint plus et laissa échapper un soupir de consternation : "On doit travailler Bô-san, et non s'occuper des faits et gestes de Mai. Pourquoi vous inquiêtez-vous autant ?

- Mauvais pressentiment. Et tutoies-moi Masako, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus agé que toi.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge." De l'index, elle frôla une table de nuit dont le bois, rongé par les termites, n'avait pas conservé son lisse aspect. Ils étaient au premier étage du bâtiment gauche. Moins atteint par le feu que les deux autres, seul les murs noircis semblait témoigner du drame. Les cloisons encore debout, avaient composées les étages en plusieurs chambres. Trois aux rez-de chaussé, deux au-dessus. Des vestiges des anciens habitants ne semblaient pas avoir bougés depuis des décennies. "C'est sans doute un lieu encore empreint de souvenirs." murmura Masako pour elle-même. Le moine se tourna vers elle : "Tu as senti quelque chose ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute que des esprits hantent cette demeure, cependant, je ne les distingue pas...

- Comment ça ?

- Ils se ressemblent trop." détermina soudain la médium. "Leurs auras sont presque qu'unies entre elles.

- Ils étaient du même sang, c'est sans doute pour ça." Il marqua une pause, observant la penderie et les débris de porcelaine qui étaient restés à ses pieds. Se baissant, il aperçu dessous l'armoire un tissu qui, autrefois, avait dû être clair. Même rongé par les mites, on pouvait deviner la coupe d'un minuscule kimono. "Une poupée en porcelaine. Ce me rapelle de mauvais souvenirs. Tu crois que nous sommes dans la chambre d'une petite fille ?

- C'est probable." répondit Masako, pensive. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté le profond tiroir de la table de chevet, en de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. "Masako ?

- C'est... Un casque ?" Son collègue s'approcha, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa découverte. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement de suspicion, pris d'une soudaine inquiètude. Avec lenteur, comme ayant peur de se qu'il pourrait lui advenir, il saisit l'objet. Comme Masako l'avait laissé échapper c'était un casque. Un vieux casque, de soldat, dont la couleur kaki était devenue terne par la force des années. Brusquement, la médium désigna l'autre coté du casque. Un trou, dans lequel l'exorciste aurait pû sans problème passer l'auriculaire avait perçé le fer. En observant plus minutieusement, quelques traces de sang apparaissaient encore sur le casque. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi une gamine garderait-elle ça dans sa chambre ?" La main sur sa bouche, les yeux imperceptiblement plus grands qu'à l'habituel, sa collègue dit lentement : "Il faut montrer ça à Naru.

- Tu as raison, mais continuons l'inspection des autres chambres tout d'abord. Il y en a encore une à l'étage non ?" Elle ocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ce fut dans une pièce de même taille qu'ils s'engouffrèrent. En meilleur état que la dernière : le plafond recouvrait cette fois entièrement les lieux, le vent n'avait pû balayer les épaisses couches de poussière qui s'étaient accumulées au fil du temps. C'était un lieu austère, un futon éliminé à l'odeur de moisi prônait au centre de la pièce. Il était, vu sa largeur, de toute évidence conçu pour deux personnes. Une peinture couverte de poussière dont l'image était détériorée par l'humidité se désignait véritablement comme la seule décoration du lieu. Aucune armoire ne contenait habits et objets personnels. Le moine crut tout d'abord qu'aucun être humain n'avait couché ici quand, au fond de la pièce, dissimulé dans l'ombre, il vit une table basse, minuscule, sur laquelle se découpait peu à peu les silhouettes de bougeoirs, d'un cadre et d'un luxueux porte encens. Saisissant le cadre, il marmonna d'un air sombre, qui ne lui était pas habituel : "Je crois que nous avons découvert à qui appartenait ce casque."

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

"Je n'ai aucune envie de monter à l'étage." De toute évidence, leur trêve n'avait pas interdit à Rie de se plaindre. Mai soupira en tatonant prudement les marches de l'escalier de bois à demi-éliminé de peur de soudainement les traverser et d'avoir de ce fait, droit à une chute phénoménale ou quelques os seraient vite cassés. Avec tout autant de précaution elle hissa les détecteurs de fantômes en tout genre que lui tendait sa collègue, tout en maugréant : "Ce n'est pas toi qui montes à l'étage Rie, alors pourquoi tu te plains ?

- Ne me tutoies pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous n'avons..." Froid. Coupant brusquement la phrase de l'exorciste, un courant glaçé traversa les corps de Mai et de Rie. L'assistante frissonna d'effroi : cette sensation n'était jamais de bonne augure. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa coéquipière qui lui fit signe de redescendre. A ce même instant, la silhouette translucide commença à prendre forme, sous leur yeux effarés, se tenant droite entre elles. Comme s'ils étaient eux-même doté de vie, sa peau, ses membres se noircissaient tour à tour, semblant fondre puis, revenait à un aspect lisse et blanchâtre. Ses lèvres découvraient alors sa machoire brûlée. Réprimant un hurlement de terreur, Mai déglutit et commença se descente tout en accompagnant Rie dans son mantra. Mais seulement, à peine son pied se fut-il posé sur la marche précédente, elle craqua. "TANIYAMA !" Mai, elle ne cria pas : elle était déjà partie, avant d'avoir touché le sol.

_c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-_

_Une sensation de chaleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la puissance bienfaitrice du soleil qui l'aveugle quelques instants. Puis, lentement, un garçon apparait. Mai pense d'abord voir Naru, mais ses cheveux d'un noir ébène sont la seule ressemblance qui les lie. Il arbore un sourire chaleureux, de grand yeux clairs et lui tend un paquet bien enveloppé bien un mouchoir. Elle le prend et il s'ouvre sur un onigiri. "J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim, Nee-chan." Nee-chan. Le décor se met soudain en place. Loin des ruines, des murs noircis et dépecés, loin de cet univers morbide qui ne décrit que la désolation, c'est une demeure si magnifique, qu'elle ne la reconnut pas tout d'abord. Elle est à l'arrière de la maison, elle ne voit pas l'entrée. Un étang surmonté d'un petit pont, entouré de bambous, banzais et cerisiers constituaient cet immense jardin. Elle se lève du banc sur lequel elle était assise, elle fait la même taille que le garçon, mais à un ou deux centimêtres près c'est tout de même elle la plus grande. "Merci, Shinji-chan. Ka-san n'est pas rentrée ?" Il secoue la tête, en grommelant : "Au village encore, heureusement que Tô-san est là. Il va faire à manger..." Il fait un bruit rauque avec sa gorge montrant son avis personnel sur la question. "Alors mange cet onigiri d'abord. Ok ?" Elle éclate de rire et engouffre le met dans sa bouche. C'était délicieux._

_Un instant plus tard. Une voix l'interpelle, de son véritable nom. "Mai, Mai." Ca ne vient pas de l'extérieur, non, pas du lieu ni de l'époque où se trouve son corps. Alors elle abandonne sa silhouette de petite fille qu'elle incarne. Ses jambes, ses bras sont soudainement plus grands, atteignant sa taille réelle. Elle les observe un moment, puis s'avance lentement vers la source de l'appel. Soudainement, c'est dans une pièce sombre qu'elle se retrouve. Elle la reconnait de suite, elle y a vécu tant de temps. Doucement, elle frôle le canapé acceuillant les visiteur de l'agence, puis la voix revient. "Mai, je suis là." Elle la reconnait cette fois, la personne à qui appartient cette voix, mais elle reconnait aussi cet instant parmis tant d'autre. Elle a déjà vécu cette scène. Yasuhara-san allume la lumière du plafonnier. Il tenta de sourire, mais cela renforce l'image désincarnée que Mai perçoit de lui. Des cernes immenses barre ses yeux étrangement flou, sa paupière rougie lui donne un aspect maladif qu'apportait déjà son teint blafard, si pâle. La stupeur de l'assisante l'a fait hésiter : "Yasuhara-san, que... mais..._

_- Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il avec un sourire contrit. "Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient dans cet état, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de te faire venir ici si tard. Je suis si désolé..." Avec une lenteur terrifiante, il s'effondre presque sur le dossier du fauteuil devant lui. "Je suis si désolé Taniyama-san, Mai... Je veux dire... je ne sais plus." La jeune fille se précipite alors pour le soutenir, mais d'un geste il repousse son aide. Elle remarque alors l'enveloppe qu'il tient. Il lui tend : "Tu cherchais un nouvel appartement. J'ai trouvé." Comme dans son souvenir, elle frémit d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, un sentiment étrange envahit ses sens, elle ne sais plus quoi penser. Puis, alors même qu'elle allait continuer à vivre son passé, une main ferme la retient. "Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs." Encore cette fois, le ton est dur, il ressemble bien plus à celui qu'utilise Naru qu'à l'intonation amusée de Gen, mais, Mai sait, elle devine surtout que c'est bien le fantôme qui chasse peu à peu la scène et son décor qu'elle revivait alors. Ils reviennent dans cette univers blanc qui leur est familier. Le fantôme l'observe intensément, à un tel point que Mai fint par rougir : "Gen-chan ?" Il ne répond pas, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il entame son diagnostic : "Si tu pars trop dans ton passé, tu ne pourras plus en revenir Mai." Celle dernière tressailit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du fantôme de lui tenir de tel discours. "C'est pourtant toujours comme ça lorsque je rêve._

_- C'est faux, tu ne dois en aucun cas te retrouver dans tes propres souvenirs Mai. Jamais, ou tu pourrais ne jamais en ressortir." Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, Gen continue : "Quand tu es ici en tant qu'esprit tu gardes un subconscient, qui agis selon tes émotions. Si tu te préoccupes trop d'un évènements antérieur, au lieu de se focaliser sur les souvenirs du lieu ou ton corps se trouve, c'est dans tes propres souvenirs que tu plongeras. Malheureusement, il est inévitable que si tes souvenirs prenne le dessus sur ta propre réalité..._

_... Tu y restes emprisonnée à jamais..._

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Cette sensation, que quelque chose lui échappait, Naru détestait ce sentiment, de plus en plus fréquent néanmoins. En réalité, depuis la dernière affaire, il était récurrent. "Shibuya-san, en avons nous fini avec cette pièce ?" Ils étaient tous le trois, Ayako, John et lui même dans la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée. La première, apparement inutilisée n'avait pas apporté grand chose à l'enquête, celle-ci, qui d'après les vêtements découverts était celle d'une adolescente, n'était pas plus concluante. De toute évidence, cette partie de l'habitation était utilisée dans le seul but de dormir. "J'arrive John, commençait à emporter les micros dans la pièce suivante." Ses deux collègues approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de faire coulisser la porte. Matsusaki-san, dernièrement très silencieuse, grommela légèrement quand une écharde de bois s'enfonça dans sa paume. Les mots "inconscients... dangereux..." lui parvinrent. Il les acceuillit avec un rictus moqueur : de toute évidence la miko lui en voulait de l'avoir conduit en Hokkaido. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur la chambre, il remarqua un interstice entre les deux planches qui, collée l'une à l'autre, formaient la pièce principale de la table basse. Saisissant un des tournevis qui les aidait à régler les pieds des caméra, il déterra de la fine cachette une feuille de papier dont les bord arrachés indiquait la provenance du cahier. C'était un dessin enfantin mais néanmoins assez réussi, une fleur rouge prenait toute la largeur de la feuille tandis qu'écrite seulement en hiragana (et cela l'arrangeait bien), une phrase avait été inscrite maladroitement au bas du dessin. _Une fleur pour Nee-chan._ La dîte grande soeur était sûrement l'occupante de la chambre. Le ghost hunter se demanda ou pouvait bien se trouver le reste du cahier à dessin. Mettant cette histoire de coté pour le moment, il déposa la feuille dans une caisse réservée au indices avant de l'amener avec la caméra restante dans la pièce suivante. Seulement, avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur le sol hasardeux du couloir... "Naru !" Lin-san, de sa grand taille, était entré en trombe dans la demeure, alertés, leurs deux compagnons sortirent de la troisième chambre, tandis que Naru entendant distinctement les pas précipité de Bô-san et Masako descendre de l'escalier. "Une attaque, sur Rie et Mai !" Mai.

Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il ne leur fallut qu'un bref coup d'oeil pour découvrir les faits. Parmis la partie la moins atteinte par le feu, un viel escalier, un trou atteste des marches cassées, et en dessous de lui, un corp qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu reconnaître. Rie était accroupie près d'elle scrutant sûrement un signe d'eveil. Rester inactif lors de ce genre de situation n'est pas dans ses habitudes, Naru se reprend tout en s'approchant des deux femmes. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Telle qu'il la connaissait, Rie se doutait sûrement qu'il ne parlait pas de l'esprit, elle eut cependant la bonté de lui sauver la face : "C'était une adolescente, le mantra a fonctionné, elle a vite disparue. Durant l'attaque, Mai, qui prononcait le même sort, est descendue des escaliers, une marche a cependant craquée." Devant le silence général, elle conclut avec une pointe d'exaspération : "Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a perdu connaissance."

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Qu'elle bande de demeurés. Rie se retint de continuer son discours par une réplique cinglante, seuls Kazuya et Lin semblaient réagir : le premier tâtait déjà l'escalier pour prendre sa température, le second était accroupi près de Taniyama, diagnostiquant plus pronfondément la victime. Masako finit elle aussi par le rejoindre, son habituel manche devant le visage. "Ce n'était pas très haut." observa t-elle. A la place de Kazuya-kun, Rie n'aurait même pas pris la peine de répondre, cependant : "Deux mêtres de hauteur, pas assez pour d'éventuelles blessures grâves. Comme à son habitude, elle dort." Bien tenté Kazuya, tout était là, le ton neutre et détaché, doté simplement d'une légère exaspération à la fin de phrase. Les membres de son équipe sourirent faiblement. De toute évidence, les sommeils incongrus de Taniyama étaient présents de manière fréquente. Rie y aurait cru si elle ne savait pas qu'en temps normal, Naru aurait dépèché un simple membre de l'agence sur les lieux. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait après tout, le problème n'était peut-être pas Taniyama, mais la nature peu dégourdie de ses employés. Le moine à la queue de cheval commença à parler de ce qui était, pour Rie en tout cas, une évidence : "Il faut amener Mai dans sa tente." Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas dire que ces gars-là étaient fin d'esprit.

_c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c_

_"Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Restes calme, concentres-toi sur un objet ou une personne de ton présent." Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sur le coup, elle l'aurait presque assomé. Cependant, l'angoisse de ne plus pourvoir retourner dans son propre corps était déjà bien suffisante. Et puis, Gen était bien meilleur professeur que Naru... Un léger choc se produisit au niveau de son abdomen, elle crut entendre ses amis l'espace d'un instant. Son imagination sûrement car l'instant d'après, elle était toujours dans l'univers blanc que lui offrait les visites du fantôme. Avec un soupir tout ce qu'il y a de plus bruyant, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement : "Bon sang ! Ca ne marche pas !" Et l'autre qui se foutait de sa gueule à coté ! Elle s'en rapellera Gen, la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient ensemble. Arrêtant de rire, le brun lui prit la main, la forçant à s'asseoir. Mai se rapellerait aussi de sa définition de la 'concentration'. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas autant rougi depuis son réveil face à Masako, l'été dernier. Masako..._

_Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'ouvrait face à la toile foncée de sa tente._


	10. File 2 : La gouvernante et la Fillemère

Tout d'abord je dois m'excuser, je suis profondément désolée que cela m'ait pris des mois. Les cours, le rymthe de travail demandé par mes professeurs était énorme, et entre deux devoirs achevés la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de retrouver mon lit. Cependant j'écrivai des brides de chapitre, petit à petit et maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées je peux enfin poster la suite. Avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin de la seconde enquête .

Au programme, vous avez le droit à l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui j'espère vous plaira, quelques retournement de situations. N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis . il est toujours constructif. Les Mai/Naru seront aussi comblés.

Enfin MERCI de m'avoir envoyé vos reviews, j'en ai ressenti un immense plaisir, et certaines ont été postée aujourd'hui même si lontemps après la dernière parution. J'été vraiment émue quand j'ouvrais ma boîte e-mail T.T

Avertissement : Je change de Rating, à cause de la profondeur sombre de la tournure de sombre cette affaire. Même les choses les plus belles peuvent devenir choquantes.

Réponse aux reviews et puis enfin, la chapitres si attendu.

Séléné : Ta review me fait plaisir ! Il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que de respecter les caractères des personages. Alors vraiment, merci beaucoup :-D

Kitsune-chan : C'est si gentil . Dégotter un ordinateur au Sénégal . je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci à toi ô lectrice bien-aimée !

Rydiss : Merci pour ta critique c'est vraiment constructif pour moi. . je ne peux qu'être d'accord pour la ponctuation. C'est vraiment ma bête noire. Je vérifie à chaque fois, mais ils semblerait que ça viennent de mes bases de grammaire, bref, je vais tacher de trouver un site pour me renseigner. Promis ;-) Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise .

Il y a trois affaires de prévue pour cette fic, donc beaucoup de travail en perspective pour moi XD. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Bisous.

GaBy27 : Je suis sadique ? XD Je prend ça pour un compliment, j'aime beaucoup le sadisme. Par contre je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas d'adresse de fic sur cette série, ce qui est bien dommage . j'ai beaucoup cherché moi aussi, sans résultat.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review . j'espère que tu liras la suite malgrès mes temps de parutions bien trop longs.

Kiss.

icygirl2 : Que dire à part que ta review me fait vraiment plaisir . Je vais tenter de répondre à tes question le mieux possible :

- Non Mai n'est pas dans la peau de Sean lors de ses rêves mais bien dans celle de Dan Parker. Les yeux sont le trait commun de ces deux personnages. J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi ;-)

- Le fameux professeur de Maths... il jouera un rôle très important dans la troisième enquête, rien n'est dû au hasard .

- Que Naru sache pour Mai et Gène. Je ne peux que te dire d'attendre la suite, désolée . c'est une partie de l'intrigue.

- Peut-être sera t-il au courant, trop tard certainement. Pour les triangles amoureux. La grande question n'est-ce pas ? XD L'un deux se règle ici dans ce chapitre, pour l'autre la tournure sera différente de celle que vous imaginer sadique

Ehé j'étais fier pour ma trouvaille de Gen. XD En tout cas merci beaucoup, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir que tu te poses tant de question. Peut-être les réponses seront-elles dans ce chapitre ?

Patpat : Merci beaucoup Patchan ! Tu lis ma fic depuis lontemps maintenant . j'espère que la suite te plaira.

nanami74 : Deux reviews pour le prix d'une ? . Postée aujourd'hui même, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre . qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Merci à Tous !

* * *

C'est calme tout d'abord, puis les bruits perdent de leur ampleur, le silence s'insinue vite dans son esprit. Ca fait du bien. Puis la lumière se rallume, une femme crie. "Tu vas rester à dormir toute la journée ou quoi ?" Alors on se lève, on se regarde dans la glace, on regrette que cet instant de silence n'ait duré qu'une seconde. Il fait encore nuit dehors, mais on éteint tout de même la lumière car le mal de tête se fait sentir. Les yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Tout va bien. On s'habille, saisit son sac, et on sort sans prendre le temps de manger ou de lancer "Bonjour." De tout façon il n'y aura pas de réponse. Et cet enchainement de gestes se répète tous les jours. Oui, c'est une journée comme les autres, mais dernièrement vous avez un nouveau sujet d'intêret. "Parait' qu't-on voisin se drogue", qu'on lui a dit. Est-ce vrai ? On observe, on remarque alors que votre voisin, à la différence de vous, est un être purement japonais. Mais ça c'est normal, vous vivez au Japon. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce garçon à lunettes reçoit tous les jours la visite d'un brun. Vous me direz : normal, tous les japonais sont bruns. Mais non, cette personne n'est pas japonaise, à de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Il aurait des lunettes, vous l'auriez pris pour Harry Potter. Vous aimez vous faire des films. 

Tous les jours ça se répète. Votre voisin sort de chez lui, il porte l'uniforme de sa prestigieuse université, puis il attend le brun. Le brun arrive toujours en avance, vous le voyez de votre fenêtre, mais il attend une, deux, trois minutes. Puis il se détache du muret contre lequel il est adossé. Pendant ces trois minutes, tous les étudiants et travailleurs du coin sont déjà partis. Il peut s'avancer et embrasser à pleine bouche votre voisin. C'est comme ça que vous avez appris que votre voisin était gay et non pas cocaïnomane. Ca vous fait de belles jambes : après tout il fait ce qu'il veut, et puis vous seriez mal plaçé pour dire quoique ce soit : malgrès vos trois copines, vous aussi, vous préférez les hommes.

"Vous" s'appelle Marc. Il a dix-neuf ans, et désespérement idiot, et c'est moi. Je suis le genre de type qu'il faut absolument rencontrer. Je suis populaire, ingrat, et je peux vous arranger un coup avec n'importe qui. Je suis du genre persuasif vous me direz. Même mes ex disent du bien de moi, personne ne m'en veut jamais, ce n'est pas un bien : c'est un fardeau.

Je ne suis pas d'origine japonaise, vous vous en douterez. Quel japonais s'appelerait Marc ? De plus, Marc est blond et à les yeux gris. Les japonais me demandent si je suis allemand mais je suis français. Malgrès tout, votre professeur d'anglais persiste à écrire votre prénom M-A-R-K. Elle est du genre stupide cette bonne femme, mais vous vous taisez pour faire bonne figure.

D'ailleurs, Marc à tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne. Il est du genre snob.

Et cette personne, c'est moi, Ore-sama(1). Et je persiste à croire que l'unique but de ma vie et de crever vieux et saoul, en observant par la fenêtre l'avenir incertain de votre voisin qui, lui, est prestigieux. Je suis pervers, oui. Et tout les jours j'arrive en retard pour la simple et bonne raison que j'observe l'amour interdit de mon voisin, fils d'un directeur d'agence immobilière. Ca fait quelques temps que ça dure, depuis décembre. Deux mois. Un très beau couple. Mais je doute que l'amant brun et non-japonais ne veuille que du bien à son partenaire. Mon voisin au début était réticent. Il lui à même fait une droite un jour que le brun s'était trop approché. Mais ça à dû évoluer sans que je le vois car le lendemain j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient baiser sur la barrière.

Ne soyez pas choqué, je vous l'ai dit : je suis pervers, plus encore : je suis vicieux.

Bref, comme je le disais, il ne lui veut pas que du bien. J'ai bien vu moi, la rumeur se confirmer, les petits caillous blancs se glisser dans les poches. J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas cocaïnomane ? Non il est héroïnomane, et c'est ce non-japonais aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts qui l'a entrainé dans le vice.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Depuis deux-trois jours, l'amant ne vient plus. Le prestigieux voisin, ça le crêve. Il regardait tous les jours dans la direction du muret, pour voir si finalement il viendrait. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là. Il est mort hier, dans la soirée. Sa mère a crié, son père à hurlé, la sirène à tonné. Plus rien de lui. Vous pressentez que l'amant a suivit le même chemin.

Ces deux là s'aimaient à en mourir, vous le saviez. Tous les petits signes le démontraient. Aux début l'Amant était plus brutal et dur, puis il a dû tomber amoureux ce con, comme le voisin. Deux semaines plus tard, on aurait dit qu'il aurait tué tous les collégiens pour peu qu'ils partent plus vite. Pour qu'il puisse saisir la main de l'autre, le toucher, l'embrasser sans que personne ne les mettent en tort.

Ils sont morts et moi ça me fait mal, à en pleurer.

* * *

Je me réveille, c'est cette toile brune que je vois. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas pourquoi. A l'instant je riais aux cotés de Gen et me voilà qui pleure. Est-ce dû à son absence ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, et ça me fait mal. Cependant j'ignore ce que c'est. 

Je me lève. Dehors il fait nuit. J'ai dormi si longtemps ? Il semblerait. J'observe l'immense propriété en ruine, croulant sous la neige, on ne distingue presque plus le batiment de gauche. Celui là même que Rie et moi devions étudier. Naru doit être de mauvaise humeur. L'imaginer impassible mais tapotant nerveusement la table de son index me fait sourire. Je dois le rejoindre. Pressant le pas, je me jette dans le froid de la tempête, sur le chemin qui mène à la caravane.

* * *

Il voit arriver Mai par la fenêtre et prononce son prénom à mi-voix par réflexe. Il le regrette car il n'en faut pas plus au moine et à Ayako pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Il est pourtant maître pour rester impassible, mais Rie esquisse tout de même un sourire moqueur. Naru se maudit, maudit Rie, Mai, le monde entier tout en reprenant du thé. Pour lui et Mai, il fait froid dehors. Son propre geste l'horripile. Il repose la théïère sur la table. John et Masako le regarde, intrigués. Tant pis c'est fait. Mai entre, il lui tend sa tasse. C'est au tour du prêtre et de la médium d'échanger un sourire. Il les hait et se hait lui-même d'être si indiscret. Mais elle le remercie, une vague de niaiserie le submerge et il a soudain l'intention de se tuer. Il déteste la niaiserie et tout les beaux sentiments qui vont avec. Etre capable de voir la vie en rose, très peu pour lui, autant mourir sur le champ. Mais pour l'instant il a suffisament perdu la face, alors il demande à Mai si elle à de nouvelles informations. Au moins il sait encore parler correctement. "J'ai vu une petite fille. J'étais le petite fille," précisa Mai. "Son petit frère est arrivé et lui a tendu un onigiri. Leur mère n'était pas rentrée, alors il s'inquiétait car son père doit apparement faire très mal la cuisine. 

- Peut-être la cause de l'incendie ?" plaisanta Bô-san. Mai esquissa un faible sourire. Se reprenant, le moine murmura pour lui-même les nouvelles informations récoltées. "C'est donc une famille de quatres personnes.

- Je ne pense pas." coupa Naru impatiemment. "Le registre de la mairie indique que c'était une famille de cinq personnes. Quel age te serais-tu donné Mai ?

- Le garçon avait environ huit ans, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grande que lui.

- Je vois." Il ferma d'un coup sec le livret ouvert sur la table. "A l'époque, le troisième enfant n'était pas encore né. C'est bien, j'avais peur que le registre soit faussé." John fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe : "Tu veux dire que l'on aurait modifié le registre ?

- Les villageois ont peur de la demeure, et ça ne remonte pas seulement à la mort des propriétaires. D'après l'aubergiste, ses grand-parents et parents ont toujours exprimé de la peine envers la famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il aurait été fort probable que par colère, on eut rayé leurs noms des habitants de la région." expliqua Rie à mi-voix. "La peur peut engendrer des comportements étranges.

- Pourquoi avoir peur d'eux ?" questionna Ayako.

- C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Les Tayoshi était une famille puissante dans la région. Avant sa mort, Tayoshi Asagoro tenait les rênes d'une grande entreprise familliale spécialisée dans le bois, la moitié des villageois de l'époque y travaillaient. Mais la guerre est arrivée, Asagoro a été mobilisé en Août 1937 et est mort deux ans plus tard en Chine, laissant derrière lui une femme et trois enfants dont la dernière avait deux ans. Il ne l'a apparement jamais connue. L'entreprise a rapidement fait faillite. La date de l'incendie remonte à 1943.

- Sa fille ne l'a jamais connu mais on retrouve le casque de son père dans sa chambre ? C'est étrange." dit Bô-san. "Le mieux pour elle aurait été qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance non ?

- Sans savoir que son père est mort ? Tu penses que c'est mieux ?" s'insurgea Ayako. Le moine répondit d'un ton raide : "Bien sur que non, mais lui donner ce casque est un non-sens total ! Le seul souvenir qu'elle aura reçu de son père c'est ce bout de ferraille rouillé et couvert de sang séché. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle l'ait seulement imaginer comme un cadavre et non comme un être à part entière !" Un silence accablé perdura quelques instant dans l'ambiance étouffée de la caravane. Se fut Mai qui le rompit : "C'est quoi ce casque ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là." marmonna Bo-san. "On a découvert quelques indices." fit-il en désignant la caisse en plastiques posée aux cotés de la table. La frêle exociste s'en approcha. A l'intérieur gisaient macabrement le casque dont avaient parlé ses compagnons, un dessin maladroitement dessiné par une main d'enfant et un cadre où réposée une photographie éliminée représentant un homme en kimono et aux visage souriant. C'était le portrait adulte du garçon qu'elle avait apperçu. "Shinji...

- Non, son père Asagoro. Son portrait était posé sur un autel. C'est Naru qui a trouvé le dessin destiné à la fille aînée, reste à trouver le reste du cahier, s'il n'a pas brûlé." Le silence revint avant que Naru ne décide de faire un résumé des informations trouvées.

La famille Tayoshi détenait une usine ou travaillaient la plupart de villageois. Le père Asagoro en était le directeur. D'après le registre du village, avant de partir à la guerre, il était marié à Tayoshi Chisato et avait déjà deux enfants, Miharu et Shinji déjà agés de douze et onze ans. Mais il est mobilisé en 1937, laissant sa femme enceinte avant de mourir en 1939. Le reste de sa famille est morte en 1943 suite à un incendie de toute évidence criminel, d'où la présence des esprits. Pour une raison inconnue, la benjamine possédait le casque de son père. Elle avait six ans le jour de l'incendie. C'est probablement sa soeur aïnée qui les avaient attaquées, Mai et Rie, dans le batiment le plus éliminé.

Il restait tant de zones d'ombres. Avec un soupir Naru laissa ses employés aller dormir. Demain serait une longue journée. "Merci pour le thé." Murmura Mai avant de sortir à son tour. Il songea que dernièrement la moindre petite chose le mettait de bonne humeur, il prit donc son air impassible le plus impénétrable. Jamais, il ne devrait paraître joyeux, jamais. Malgrès tout Rie lui lança un sourire ironique tout en prenant un siège à coté de lui. "Je ne voudrais pas gacher cet instant de bonheur pour le moins... inattendu de ta part..." Il aurait pû jurer avoir entendu Lin pouffer de rire. "Mais nous devons parler de Mai." Lin se tourna à son tour vers Naru et commença avec anxiété : "Elle a dormi beaucoup plus lontemps qu'à l'habituel. Je me demande si elle n'encourerait pas un certain danger.

- La première fois que cela lui est arrivé, elle a dormi autant de temps, soit une demi-journée." répondit Naru. "Gène avait parfois des phases de sommeil beaucoup plus longues en présence d'esprits particulièrement puissants.

- Mais cette fille n'est pas formée." rappela Rie. "Bien qu'elle ait un incroyable potentiel, autant pour l'exorcisme que pour la projection astrale. Et le risque est présent : tu avais une certaine connexion avec ton frère jumeau, cependant il n'y a personne pour retenir Mai en cas de chute.

- Tu es bien renseignée Rie." murmura Lin. "Certains esprits ne parviennent jamais à rejoindre leur corps. Un coma en quelques sorte." Avec lassitude, Naru s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il se rapellait trop bien des cas similaires qu'il avait étudié et des propres faux-pas de son frère. "Nous ne pouvons cependant pas former Mai nous-même." murmura t-il. "Du coté de l'exorcisme, Bô-san pourrait...

- Laisse ce moine a part de tout ça, j'initierais Mai." coupa Rie. Lin eut un léger sourire : "Je pensais que tu ne la supportais pas.

- Elle du potentiel, et un moine de Kouya avec les cheveux longs ne peut certainement pas lui fournir un entrainement rigoureux.

- Bô-san est plus sérieux qu'il n'en a l'air... Qu'en penses-tu Naru ?

- Le problème n'est pas le professeur, mais Mai." Sa collègue eut un geste d'impatience et d'énervement mélés : "Le problème n'est pas Mai, mais toi." reformula t-elle. "Si tu l'avais voulu tu l'aurais déjà fait, mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse n'est-ce pas ?" Un ange passa et, toujours impassible, l'exorciste digéra tant bien que mal cette nouvelle vérité. "Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit formée. Tu veux que l'exorcisme ne reste qu'un travail à mi-temps, qu'elle finisse par partir un jour ou l'autre.

- Arrêtes Rie." Elle soupira bruyament et s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur. Elle ne reprit la parole que plusieurs minutes plus tard : "Je ne pense pas qu'elle reste en sécurité très lontemps de cette façon Kazuya-kun." Il leva brusquement la tête, Lin accompagnant le mouvement. "Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien d'important. Je lui parlerais à propos de la formation." Elle quitta les deux hommes sans rien ajouter.

* * *

La deuxième journée de travail était déjà bien avançée quand, après avoir passé les deux premiers bâtiments au peigne fin, ils s'attaquèrent à la partie centrale de la demeure. Les premières caméras installées tant bien que mal la veille, ils devaient encore fouiller dans les vestiges du mobilier. Dans la continuité de l'incendie du batiment Est, toute la partie gauche de l'habitat était réduite en cendre, les portes étaient dépossédées de leur papier de riz et l'escalier semblait tout aussi dangereux que celui dans lequel Mai s'était aventurée. Le rez de chaussé était constitué de cinq pièces et d'un couloir les reliant toutes entre elles. L'entrée tout d'abord détenait des tableaux noircis au style semblablent à de vieilles estampes japonaise, un téléphone mural pendouillait négligement, dont le micro tapotant contre le fer du clavier circulaire clinquait avec un bruit de clochette désagréable. La neige encore une fois s'était engoufrée tant bien que mal par les trous qui avaient percés la cloison. "C'était vraiment une famille cossue." déclara Ayako en observant les restes de décorations. "En bonne état, ces estampes rapporteraient une petite fortune. 

- On remarque l'experte en assurance." murmura Bô-san avec un sourire avant de recevoir un regard acéré de la prêtresse. "Tu ressens quelque chose Masako ?

- Pas distinctement...

- Hum..." Il s'avança dans le couloir accompagné de Mai. "C'est vraiment grand, ça devait demander un sacré entretient. En tout cas on n'a toujours pas trouvé de cusines.

- Bâtiment Ouest pour les chambres, bâtiment central pour les pièces principales, bâtiment Est pour les domestiques. C'est tout à fait logique." siffla Rie. Avec exaspération, elle secoua son pied pour se débarasser du tas de neige qui recouvrait ses précieuses chaussures. "L'incendie a dû survenir des cuisines.

- Mais ce ne serait plus un incendie criminel.

- Le criminel était peut-être tout simplement intelligent." coupa t-elle. "Si je devais vous tuer dans un incendie, je choisirais le lieu le plus commun pour ce genre d'incident. Bien que la fuite de gaz est de nos jours une solution beaucoup plus adéquate." Le moine palit légèrement sous la menace à peine voilée avant de feindre un rire forcé. "Bref, mettons-nous au boulot." Le groupe commença alors un travail pénible et ennuyeux. Tout d'abord il fallait retirer la neige qui recouvraient le sol par certains endroit, puis retracer à l'aide de fil les cloisons disparues, tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer davantages les restes de meubles ce qui fut relativement facile : la partie gauche était brulée et ne contenait en conséquence plus aucun vestige de la vie de ses défunts habitants, cependant la droite leur demanda bien plus de travail.

Les pièces de la demeure étaient vastes, ce qui avait sans doute ralenti le feu dans sa mission, avait indiqué Naru qui jusqu'alors avait disparu elle-ne-savait-où. "Pour ne pas déblayer la neige." avait mumuré Bô-san. Leur tyranique employeur avait alors commenté un fait étrange : "Comment les quatres défunts avaient-ils pu se retrouver tout quatre brûlés dans une habitation si vaste ? S'ils avaient été dans l'aile centrale, ils auraient pu facilement s'échapper : ils se seraient d'ailleurs mis à l'abri avant que le feu n'atteigne cette partie. C'est pour cette raison que tout porte à croire qu'ils seraient morts dans l'aile Est, probablement à l'étage, le feu déclaré aux rez-de-chaussé dimunuant à néant leur chance de survie.

- Mais n'était-ce pas un bâtiment réservés aux domestiques ?" demanda Rie, sceptique. "C'est la partie de l'habitation qui était sans doute la moins fréquentée...

- La mort de Tayoshi Asagoro a considérablement freiné les revenus de la famille. Leur entreprise a frôlé la faillite, et la plupart de leurs serviteurs ont été licenciés. J'ai trouvé ceci à dans les registres de l'usine." Il montra un carnet, vieux manifestement de plusieurs dizaines d'années. "En réfléchissant simplement, on peut parfois avoir des résultats bien meilleurs quand déblayant la neige." Mai, John et Bô-san regardèrent soudainement leur pieds. "Ceci est le registre des employés des Tayoshi. L'une d'entre eux était la gouvernante des enfants Tayoshi, Kouhou Akane.

- C'est !

- La grand-mère de Kouhou Sôma, la propre mère de notre client. Elle et Tayoshi Miharu n'avaient que deux ans de différence. Sa mère étant gouvernante...

- Elles ont facilement pu se rencontrer !" s'exclama John. "En effet." approuva Naru. "Ceci dit, j'aimerai lui parler le plus rapidement possible avec notre employeur.

- Je viens avec toi." déclara Bô-san. "Je voudrai entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Bien. Rie tu es celle qui l'a connait le mieux. Je voudrais que tu viennes également." Elle hésita avant de répondre ce qui surprit Mai, mais capitula finalement : "Je viens.

- Alors allons-y. Vous..." Il dirigea son regard vers les quatres personnes restantes qui se tendirent quelques peu : "Continuez de travailler." Evidemment. Mai soupira tout en s'engouffrant dans la pièce adjacente. John lui tapota l'épaule en souriant : "Courage Taniyama-san. Au moins nous n'avons plus de neige à déblayer.

- Merci John.

- Cependant Shibuya-san est vraiment impressionant. Après tout cette usine était censée être fermée depuis des années.

- Vraiment ?" s'étonna la jeune femme. "Oui, je ne sais pas où il a obtenu les clés.

- Où bien il a utilisé ses pouvoirs." proposa Mai en se rapellant comment il avait fait sauter le verrou du laboratoire scientifique. Tout en continuant de parler, elle ouvrit une commode à la peinture éraillée : "Il aurait au moins pu nous prévenir avant d'y aller seul.

- Je ne vois pas quelle utilité il aurait de toi dans ce genre de mission. Taniyama-san, tu n'es pas connue pour ta souplesse.

- Masako !" La dispute continua quelques minutes, accentuée par les commentaires acides d'Ayako, il continuèrent cependant à chercher. Plusieurs heures plus tard, les seuls objets probants qu'il avaient eu à découvrir étaient un cahier à dessin, sans doute celui auquel appartenait le gribouillage enfantin de la veille, et un paquet de lettres, solidement rattachées par une cordelette de cuir. Ils notèrent que la plus grande partie du mobilier, celle qui devait encore être en bon état, avait disparue. Il semblait invraisemblable en effet que trois pièces réunies que contiennent seulement une demi-douzaine de meubles. "C'est amusant de noter," fit Ayako d'un ton outré, "que des personnes qui disent être effrayées par le lieu surmontent leur peur pour le piller." Elle saisit les lettres disposées dans le carton des indices : "Vous pensez qu'elles viennent du père ?

- Qui sait ?" Masako soupira. "Je ne pense pas que nous retrouverons quelque chose de probant ici. Allons-y." Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie tandis que Mai restait immobile, contemplant l'immense jardin qui s'étendait du coté nord à travers les papier de riz éliminé des portes de l'édifice. "Taniyama-san ?

- Je voudrais visiter le jardin." La voix légèrement tremblotante de la jeune fille étonna les trois autres. L'homme d'église fit un pas vers elle. "Tu as froid, rentrons." Elle n'écouta pas et s'avança, ouvrant soigneusement la porte, elle se retrouva bientôt sur le couloir extérieur. D'un regard entendu, ses collègues s'élançèrent ensemble, mais l'adolescente courrait déjà à travers l'immense jardin.

* * *

Ce fut Kazuya-kun qui entra le premier dans le confortable salon de Kouhou-san. Rie se sentait déjà de trop : elle n'était pas faîte pour la parlotte. Avec rancoeur, elle jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à son collègue et ami. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il ne l'avait pas emmené ici par caprice. Son but était à coup sur de l'empêcher d'être seule à seule avec l'employée. Lâche. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Kazuya-kun avait toujours été froid dans ses relations, et cela même avant le drame. Elle avait mis ça sur le fait que les multiples sourires enjoleurs de son coureur de frère l'avait profondément écoeuré du contact humain.Rie n'avait jamais apprécié Eugène de son vivant. Il était certe attachant mais adorait par-dessus tout berner, jouer avec ses collègues comme avec de vulgaires poupées. Seul son frère avait échappé à ce traitement. En effet, la seule chose qu'on ne pouvait enlever à Eugène, était l'adoration qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. C'en était presque effrayant. A coté de lui Oliver, qui était d'un naturel effacé, se révélait particulièrement humain malgrè son regard méprisant et sa mauvaise humeur inébranlable. Rie avait appris à l'apprécier, tout comme ses collègues actuels. Elle détestait seulement sa capacité à fuir ce qui l'effrayait. 

Soupirant elle prit place à ses cotés, Fubuki-san leur faisait présent face et l'ancien Noll entra dans le vif du sujet. "Parlez-nous de votre mère s'il-vous-plait Kouhou-san." Leur interlocutrice ne fut pas surprise, elle esquissa seulement un sourire : "Elle était une simple employée puis s'est occupée de cette auberge. Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec cette affaire Shibuya-san." Kazuya-kun lui lança un regard indifférent avant de reprendre : "Sa propre-mère, votre grand-mère, était gouvernante chez les Tayoshi et s'occupait de leurs enfants. Votre mère n'avait qu'un an de différence avec le cadet. Il est difficile de croire qu'ils ne soient pas devenus camarade de jeu.

- Eh bien..." Fubuki-san eut un rire délicat qui contrastait avec son apparence de femme forte. "Ma mère ne passait pas son temps à me raonter son enfance nous nous sommes brouillées alors que j'étais encore jeune.

- Et suite à cette brouille vous avez repris son commerce ?" Fubuki-san arrêta instantanément de sourire. "Cela me semble improbable que vous ne soyez pas proche de votre mère, pour deux raisons." Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lesquels il se fixèrent du regard. Fatigué d'être assise, Rie se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La voix de leur hôte sembla soudain plus froide et plus naturelle à la fois : "Alors ? Je vous écoute.

- La première est bien évidément cette auberge elle-même, la seconde... " Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. "Votre nom de famille. Vôtre mère, bien qu'ayant eu un enfant ne s'est jamais mariée. C'est une fillle-mère si l'on reprend le jargon de l'époque. Bafouée et humiliée, elle a perdu son emploi et est revenue au village qu'elle à fui un an après l'incendie qui a ravagé les Tayoshi. Vous aviez quatre ans." Il marqua une courte pause qui parut interminable. "Je pense que vous aimez celle qui vous a élevé Kouhou-san. Elle a préféré perdre son emploi et vous élever seule malgrè la honte, et de ses propres mains a remi cette auberge dans le droit chemin. Vous même l'avait repris, et d'après les habitants du village, vous passez la voir en maison de retraite toutes les semaines. Ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement d'une enfant qui haït sa mère, mais plutôt celui d'une fille aimante, vous ne pensez pas ?" Un ange passa, puis un rire franc dépassa des lèvres de la femme d'âge mûr, avec délicatesse elle se redressa et affronta Noll d'une voix assurée : "Bravo mon garçon. Tu es plutôt doué !" Son rire se calma, elle ferma les yeux : "Ma mère était en effet une camarade des enfants Tayoshi. Cependant je crains ne pas pouvoir vous en apprendre beaucoup. Même aujourd'hui ma mère se renferme dès que le sujet est abordé. C'est un sujet tabou en quelque sorte... Je sais juste que leur mort la assez marquée pour qu'elle fuisse du village. Ma grand-mère, au contraire, est restée ici jusqu'à la fin : en tant que gouvernante je suppose qu'elle considérait les enfants Tayoshi comme les siens et qu'il le lui rendait bien : Tayoshi Chisato, leur mère, n'était réputée ni pour sa chaleur, ni pour son amour. Elle était par contre une très belle femme d'après les dires. C'est tout ce que je sais." Le silence revint encore une fois, et se fut Rie qui le coupa : "Pourrions-nous rencontrer votre mère ?"

* * *

Gen-chan l'appelait. Elle l'entendait, mais elle ne pouvait le rejoindre qu'une fois seule. De la même manière ce jardin l'attirait profondément sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. 

Mai avait semé ses amis depuis bien longtemps à présent, elle était seule, au milieu du jardin. Une voix l'a fit sursauté, et à nouveau, un autre lieu s'installa dans un autre temps. "Ka-san est encore et toujours dans ce fichu jardin. Tant mieux, au moins elle ne nous hurle pas dessus." La voix provient de sa gauche, avec d'un mouvement lent et souple, il s'installe lui aussi sur le futon grossièrement aménagé. La pièce est poussiéreuse mais un vase regorge de fleur tandis qu'un plateau rempli d'onigiri repose sur le coté. Cette voix d'adolescent continue, joyeuse : "J'ai eu raison de remettre en état cette pièce non ? J'ai travaillé si dur pour qu'elle soit digne de toi Nee-chan. Jamais cette stupide mère ne viendra ici, elle pense que c'est indigne d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne, nous nous retrouverons ensemble ici, Nee-chan." Elle ne répond pas, sa gorge se noue de peur et de honte. A coté d'elle il s'arrête un instant, semble l'attendre. Elle devine son expression chagrinée, la main qu'il tend, mais elle est incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Finalement il se contente de s'allonger près d'elle, elle sent son souffle dans son dos. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais ne me laisse pas...

...Miharu...

* * *

Je commence à travailler dur pour l'intrigue de la prochaine affaire. Si un élément de la fic ne vous semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas, c'est le moment où jamais ! 

Merci pour votre soutient !

A bientôt ! et Joyeux Noël !

Note : Ore-sama est une manière particulièrement prétentieuse de dire "je" ou "moi" en japonais.


	11. Note

Bonjour à tous, c'est moi l'auteur (ingrate) de cette fic qui vous parle. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté sur cette fic depuis un an (ou plus ?) ainsi que sur mon autre fic depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai de bonnes raisons, c'est déjà ça… je m'excuse aussi de vous donner de faux espoir à ceux qui croyait enfin en l'arrivée d'un nouveau chap.

Je n'abandonne pas cependant, je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, d'autant plus que c'est une des seules de l'univers de GH. -.-'' ça me permet de compenser mon fangirlisme aïgu. Au début j'avais simplement plus d'inspiration et comme ça se ressentait dans l'écriture, j'ai décidé de prendre un « break ». Puis exactement une semaine après avoir voulu la continuer (observer comme je suis précise héhé… tellement j'étais verte -.-) je n'ai plus eu internet. 4 mois plus tard, je ne l'avais toujours pas, ET soudain mon ordi eu le premier bug de ses 5 ans de vie…

Evidemment c'était la carte mère, plus d'ordi ni tous les chaps de fiction que j'ai pu écrire depuis mes 13 ans.

1 mois après ce bug, j'ai internet ^^ (je l'ai eu exactement le 24 décembre - ironie), un nouvel ordi, et je vais bientôt récupérer tous mes dossiers de l'ancien.

Donc je vais continuer la fic, mais je vais surtout la réécrire depuis le début. J'entends déjà crier ceux qui veulent absolument la fin mais bon… mon « style » d'écriture à changé (un peu du moins), et je veux faire un truc bien. Améliorer les détails de la fic, faire un Naru/Mai beaucoup plus subtil (haha), plus drôle aussi (je prévois déjà), et surtout creuser un peu l'intrigue parce qu'en me relisant (j'ai horreur de faire ça, j'ai honte de moi quand je lis ce que j'ai pu écrire) je vois les failles - béantes ? (encore heureux).

Voilà ^^. Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la fic jusque là, je n'en voudrais pas à ceux qui abandonnent, mais si quelques un viennent voir la nouvelle version (peut-être dans une ou deux semaines elle sera postée) ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Et puisque c'est pour l'améliorer c'est le moment de me critiquer ^^ faut pas s'en priver hein, après un an d'absence…

Bisous et à bientôt.

Nebra.


End file.
